Yamata no orochi
by Kineko
Summary: Suite de Shirayuki. L'équipe 7, accompagnée de Neji, Shikamaru et Kiba, sont envoyé enquêter dans le village hanté de Yamata. Attention GORE, référence explicite a des relations hétéro et homosexuelle, OOC, fantomes et pas mal de monstres en vue.
1. Mission

Comme promis, voici la première partie de la suite de Shirayuki. Attention, cette fic contiendra  
-Du gore  
-Sasuke OOC  
-Des fantômes  
-Kiba OOC et avec pas mal de liberté artistique à son sujet  
-Des références on ne peux plus explicite à des relations sexuelles hétéros  
-Neji moqueur  
-Pas de Shirayuki ni de Kakashi  
-Shikamaru... fidèle à lui même  
-Des POV, surtout venant de Sakura  
-Naruto renardant  
-De la réinterprétation de mythe japonais  
-Sakura en chef d'équipe  
-Des emprunts a des séries aussi diverses que Inuyasha, Mononoke Hime et autre  
Bonne lecture -

Yamata no orochi

Série : Naruto  
Autrice : Kineko  
Genre : Sérieux, point de vues, personnages originaux, interprétation du mythe japonais d'Orochi et Susano-O  
Couple : OC  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages tirés du manga ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Hebiko, Naga, le docteur Fuun, le vieux Kurogane, en gros, tous les autres personnages sont de moi.

Depuis que la mission a commencé, depuis que Hokage–sama les as convoqués un matin, mettant l'équipe sept sous les ordres de Shikamaru, Sakura a l'impression qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Elle n'a pas de preuve, pas vraiment, juste un sixième sens pour repérer les ennuis, amplifié par les catastrophes que ses deux équipiers provoquent à intervalles réguliers.  
C'est seulement une impression, renforcée par le fait que Shikamaru a choisi Kiba et Neji pour les accompagner et a laissé Chouji à Konoha, alors qu'habituellement, on ne les voit pas l'un sans l'autre.  
C'est peut être aussi les regards calculateurs que leur stratège a envers Kiba et Naruto.  
Pourtant, c'est une mission prétendument simple. Reconnaissance. Enquête. Relevé d'indice. Un des seuls type de mission où on a plus besoin de réflexion que de muscles.  
Alors POURQUOI emmener Kiba et Naruto, les deux ninjas les plus exubérants de tout Konoha!  
Neji, elle peut comprendre. Elle ne l'aime pas trop, ce qu'il a fait à la pauvre Hinata, il y a quatre ans, lui est toujours resté sur le cœur, mais elle reconnaît ses capacités. Il est puissant, maîtrise sa limite de sang à la perfection, peut être calme et réfléchi et sait obéir quand il faut. Sasuke... Bon, en étant objective, Sasuke n'a pas vraiment sa place dans une mission de ce genre. D'accord, il a le sharingan, mais cette faculté n'est utile qu'en combat, elle ne sert à rien dans le relevé de trace. Shikamaru est un bon chef, prudent et très intelligent, ce qui lui permet de ramener ses hommes entier et avec un taux de réussite supérieur à la normale. Quand à elle, sans fausse modestie, elle ne se défend pas trop mal dans sa partie.  
Donc il y a trois intrus dans leur groupe.  
Groupe de six, ce qui est plus que pour une équipe d'intervention de base en combat.  
Groupe qui se déplace relativement lentement. Pas de précipitation, pas de course éperdue. Pourtant les indices risquent de s'effacer si on ne se presse pas.  
Quelque chose cloche.  
–On va stopper pour la nuit! Lance soudain Shikamaru, après avoir jeté un œil dans la direction du soleil, évaluant l'heure. Neji, tu vois un abri dans le coin?  
Au signal de Shikamaru, tout le monde s'est regroupé, dos à dos, assez proches pour former la tortue, mais assez espacés pour s'éloigner au besoin. Naruto et Sasuke se sont approchés de Sakura, chacun gardant un côté, et elle se sent à la fois flattée d'être protégée par deux hommes et un peu irritée qu'ils osent croire qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre seule. Kiba est toujours perché sur un arbre, son chien près de lui et Neji s'est approché de Shikamaru, ses tempes couvertes du réseau de veines ou de nerfs qui accompagne l'activation de sa limite. Il ne bouge pas, mais Sakura sait qu'il est capable de voir ce qui se passe tout autour de lui, sans avoir à tourner la tête.  
–Par ici, déclare t'il en désignant une direction vers sa droite, un temple abandonné.   
La jeune fille sursaute quand Shikamaru laisse échapper un drôle de rire amer, comme si la situation était ironique. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle entend Shikamaru rire comme ça et ça ne lui va pas.  
–Kiba, va vérifier le temple, Neji en arrière, surveille les environs, Sakura, à ma droite, Sasuke devant, Naruto, derrière, on y va.  
La petite troupe s'ébranle et arrive rapidement au temple. Kiba les accueilles là bas, ouvrant les portes vermoulues en prenant bien garde à ne pas les briser d'un geste malheureux.  
–Ca doit faire des années que personne n'est entré là, marmonne t'il en jetant des regards aux alentours.  
–C'était un temple de qui? Demande Naruto, bondissant dans l'enceinte, les sens aux aguets.  
–Susano–O, répond kiba avant de claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre et s'incliner respectueusement.  
Sakura lui jette un regard étonné. Certes, elle a été élevée dans une famille croyante, mais elle n'est pas foncièrement pieuse. Elle sait que les kamis existent et se borne à les respecter et à ne pas les irriter, mais quand à prier hors des fêtes religieuses... Kiba sent le regard perplexe ou amusé de ses amis sur lui et se redresse, rougissant légèrement d'avoir été prit en train de prier.  
–Quoi?  
–Tu ne m'avais pas frappée comme quelqu'un de très croyant, répond Sakura, amusée.  
Le jeune garçon, enfin, presque un homme maintenant, il a même un léger duvet au menton et elle adore le taquiner à ce sujet, le jeune homme se détourne, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.  
–Une de mes ancêtres était miko, c'est resté dans la famille depuis.  
–Ca sera utile, grommelle Shikamaru avant de se laisser tomber au sol, jambes croisées, jetant un regard appréhensif à la statue vermoulue au fond du temple.  
Ses camarades l'imitent, s'installant en demi cercle autour de lui. Chacun s'occupe bientôt à la tache qui lui est attribuée depuis les trois jours qu'ils voyagent ensemble. Kiba va débusquer quelques lapins, accompagné par Naruto à qui il essaye d'apprendre à chasser. Sasuke prépare le feu, Neji, qui a le chic pour trouver du bois sec même en plein mousson, s'occupe du combustible et de remplir les gourdes, Shikamaru prépare l'itinéraire et Sakura, qui a perdu depuis des années ses illusions sur les connaissances culinaire de ses coéquipiers mâles, prépare le repas. En moins d'une heure, ils sont tous à se régaler et raclent leurs gamelles réglementaires. Alors qu'elle sert Naruto pour la troisième fois tout en lui ordonnant d'arrêter de se goinfrer, Sakura remarque que Shikamaru n'a pas mangé sa part et se contente de touiller la tambouille d'un air pensif. Définitivement bizarre. Un garçon en pleine croissance ne touille pas sa nourriture comme ça, à moins d'un chagrin d'amour, et elle est à peu près sûre que tout va bien entre Ino et son homme, ou du moins ça ne va pas pire que d'habitude.  
–Un problème Shikamaru?  
–Tu vas finir ta part? Demande aussitôt Kiba et Sakura fait mine de lui jeter sa cuillère à la tête d'un geste menaçant.  
–Haruno a raison, intervient Neji, sans même lever le nez de son assiette, tu as été distrait aujourd'hui et nerveux. Dans l'intérêt de la mission, tu devrais résoudre ton problème.  
Parfois, Sakura se demande comment Naruto peut affirmer que Neji n'est pas aussi salaud qu'il le semble. Le Hyûga est toujours si froid, si hautain, et même avec la tolérance à ces défauts qu'elle a développé auprès de Sasuke, elle n'arrive pas à trouver un côté sympathique à Neji.  
Shikamaru s'en moque apparemment, mais rien de surprenant à ça. Même quand on l'injurie en face, il reste d'un flegme ahurissant. Il se contente de poser son écuelle devant lui, la poussant vers Akamaru qui se goinfre aussitôt.  
–Bon, soupire Shikamaru en se grattant la nuque, on est assez loin de Konoha. Je vais pouvoir vous expliquer la vraie mission.  
Bingo! Elle l'aurait parié. Elle s'assied confortablement, toujours entre ses camarades et ouvre grand ses oreilles.  
– La mission est actuellement une mission de rang B et non pas C, commence Shikamaru en se grattant le genou.  
–Alors c'est quoi? C'est quoi? S'exclame Naruto, sautillant sur place, toujours aussi exubérant malgré ses seize ans bien sonnés.  
–De la recherche d'indices et reconnaissance.  
Le blond fait la moue, déçu et croise les bras, faisant mine de bouder pendant que Shikamaru continue ses explications. Et dire qu'il croyait à une bonne bagarre ou même de l'espionnage. C'est toujours fun l'espionnage, surtout quand Shikamaru l'autorise à utiliser sexy no jutsu...  
–Nous allons dans la province d'Izumo, explique Shikamaru en déroulant un rouleau, montrant la carte de leur périple. Dans le village de Yamata, près de la rivière Hi. Nous y serons en une semaine. Le but de la mission est d'infiltrer le temple Suga et le domaine des Nazuchi et de trouver tous les renseignements possibles sur une certaine Hebiko et son enfant.  
–Quoi, c'est TOUT! S'exclame Naruto alors que Sasuke foudroyait Shikamaru du regard.  
–Tout ça pour identifier un gosse? Gronda Sasuke à voix basse.  
–Le village de Yamata a été abandonné il y a presque cinquante–quatre ans, intervient soudain Kiba, adossé à un pilier de soutien, bras croisé et yeux baissés.  
Sa voix est anormalement basse et sérieuse, un peu comme Naruto quand il passe en mode berserk, mais sans la combativité inhérente. C'est une voix trop calme, surtout venant de Kiba.  
–Une grande catastrophe a eut lieu et les habitants l'ont déserté pour fonder d'autres villages aux alentours. Le lieu est considéré comme souillé. Il a même été déclaré kegare par les prêtres.  
Sakura échange un regard surpris avec Sasuke et Naruto avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Kiba, fronçant les sourcils.  
–Tu sais d'autres choses sur le village Kiba?  
–Il est bourré de démons! S'exclame soudain le garçon chien en agitant les bras, Akamaru se recroquevillant derrière son maître, oreilles basses. Et tu veux qu'on y aille! Ils nous repérerons à trois kilomètres de là!  
A la mention des démons, Sakura voit Naruto sursauter et Sasuke se tendre instinctivement. Depuis leur incursion chez les dames des glaces, il y a quatre ans, ils sont tout deux restés nerveux à ce sujet. Elle–même continue parfois de rêver des victimes des koorime, prises dans la glace, étranglées et défigurées.  
–Pas de danger, rassure toi, commence Shikamaru.  
–Je suis hyper rassuré! Gronde Kiba, on va tous y rester, on est moooooort...  
–Paniquer ne sert à rien, déclare calmement Neji, prenant le parti de leur chef.  
–Facile à dire! T'as jamais été confronté à un démon toi! Rétorque Kiba, sans se calmer.  
–Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke, si, coupe Shikamaru.  
–C'est pour ça que tu nous as prit dans l'équipe, comprend Sakura.  
Un moment, Sakura est étonnée que Shikamaru sache cela. Elle n'en a jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Ino alors comment...  
Shikamaru hoche la tête et s'installe plus confortablement, se frottant le menton.  
–Vous trois avez déjà rencontré des démons, vous connaissez leurs usages.  
–C'était des dames des neiges! S'exclame Naruto, provoquant un haussement de sourcil surpris de Neji et un grognement interrogatif de Kiba, qui te dit que ça va être la même chose!  
–Kiba? Interroge Shikamaru.  
Le garçon chien grommelle, y mettant de la mauvaise volonté puis secoue la tête d'un air affligé et lève les bras au ciel.  
–Qu'est ce que avez fait chez les Koorime? Demande–t–il, accablé.  
–Et bien, commence Sakura, nous avons été invités à un festin mais ça c'est finit en... Heu...  
–En orgie cannibale, achève Sasuke à la place de Sakura, défiant du regard les trois autres de demander des précisions.  
–On s'en est sortit parce qu'on n'avait jamais touché la nourriture ni manqué de respect aux Koorime, continue Sakura.  
–C'est à peu près toujours le même système, soupire Kiba. Ne prenez rien qui appartienne aux démons, refusez leur nourriture, traitez les avec respect et humilité... Et connaissant Naruto, on est mooooort!  
–Va chier Kiba, cingle le blond, une main crispée sur son estomac, je sais parler aux démons.  
Sakura n'aime pas le regard de Naruto quand on parle de monstre. C'est toujours un regard traqué, inquiet, comme si on l'accusait personnellement d'en être un, et elle a déjà entendu des adultes le surnommer ainsi.  
–Quand nous arriverons à Yamata, nous nous séparerons en deux groupes de trois, reprend Shikamaru. Sakura et moi seront les deux chefs de groupes.  
–Quoi? Mais pourquoi moi? Proteste–t–elle.  
–Tu es intelligente et possède une bonne mémoire.  
Et sûrement autre chose, mais il ne veux pas en parler tout de suite on dirait. C'est agaçant, mais s'il veut une collaboratrice efficace, il faudra bien qu'il crache toutes les révélations.  
–Je vais te donner des rouleaux à apprendre, ils contiennent les renseignements dont tu as besoin. Sasuke sera avec toi, je veux que tu sois toujours prêt à utiliser le sharingan, au moindre signe suspect, continue Shikamaru, s'adressant cette fois à Sasuke, tu ne pourras peut être pas voir complètement au travers des illusions des démons, mais ça sera suffisant. Naruto... Ils auront besoin de toi.  
–Pourquoi? Aboie Naruto, visiblement d'aussi mauvaise humeur que Kiba.  
–D'après toi?  
Naruto répond par un court grognement de dédain et se remet à bouder, non sans quitter Shikamaru de son regard noir.  
–Neji, ton rôle sera de repérer les illusions et les pièges et de nous guider à travers. Quand à toi Kiba...  
–Je veux pas y alleeeer, gémit Kiba, empoignant sa crinière brune à deux mains.  
–Tes connaissances sur les démons et tes ancêtres nous aideront...  
Sakura sursaute quand le brun se tourne vivement vers eux, brandissant un index griffu vers Shikamaru.  
–Tu laisses mes ancêtres en dehors de ça ok! Ils sont morts, fout leur la paix!  
Shikamaru lève les mains en signe de paix, toujours aussi flegmatique et rangea la carte, sortant les rouleaux pour Sakura.  
–On repart demain matin, plus vite on y sera, plus vite on repartira.  
–Et si on n'y allait pas carrément? Geint Kiba.  
–tu as peur Inuzuka? S'enquiert Neji d'un ton moqueur.  
–Je te dirais d'aller en enfer Neji, mais c'est justement là qu'on va.  
oOo  
Quand Sakura achève d'assimiler par cœur les cartes et diverses données que Shikamaru lui a fourni, il fait déjà nuit. Naruto et Sasuke dorment, attendant leur tour de garde, et Neji et Kiba sont à l'extérieur. A travers les fissures des murs, Sakura peut voir la lanterne de Kiba et parfois, quand il passe près du garçon chien, l'ombre de Neji. Avec un petit soupir las, Sakura repose sa carte et s'étire longuement avant de faire part de ses conclusions à Shikamaru, affalé près du feu.  
–Une semaine. Peut être plus, peut être moins. Ca dépend si le temps reste au beau fixe.  
–Et si un imprévu ne nous tombe pas sur la tête, rétorque Shikamaru sans lever les yeux de sa contemplation des flammes.  
–Que veux–tu qu'il arrive?  
–P'tain, invoquez pas la loi de Murphy! Retentit la voix de Kiba, juste à la porte.  
–Monte la garde et tais–toi! Rétorque aussitôt Sakura, repliant sa carte.  
–Pas la moindre idée, finit par dire Shikamaru, mais avec la chance qui colle à ton équipe, on aura probablement une catastrophe avant la fin de la mission.  
Malgré sa tendance à défendre ses équipiers envers et contre tout, Sakura ne peut s'empêcher d'acquiescer mentalement. A voir tout ce qui leur tombe sur les endosses (démons, mégalomane à peau de serpent, Uchiha sociopathe et psychopathe, ninjas renégats en vadrouille, et elle en oublie) on peut se demander sérieusement si quelqu'un n'a pas lancé un mauvais sort sur l'équipe sept. Même une simple mission d'escorte se transforme en lutte à mort ou libération de tout un pays.  
Et il faut avouer que ce n'est pas (toujours) la faute de Naruto.  
–En quel honneur j'ai été nommée chef d'équipe d'ailleurs?  
–Tu voulais laisser la place à Naruto? S'enquiert Shikamaru avec une pointe d'ironie.  
–Non, admet Sakura avec un frisson d'horreur à la simple idée qu'il faudrait suivre un plan du blond. Mais quelqu'un d'autre aurait put remplir ce rôle. D'ailleurs, plus je réfléchis, plus je me demande pourquoi tu as choisi Sasuke, Naruto et Kiba pour cette mission.  
–Kiba t'expliqueras son cas...  
–Elle peut aller se pendre! Rétorque aussitôt Kiba.  
–Je te demande rien! Mais Naruto et Sasuke?  
–Il y a des chances qu'on ait à combattre des démons, répond Shikamaru, leurs forces seront utiles.  
–Alors explique moi pourquoi tu les mets dans la même équipe! Ca ne vaudrais pas mieux d'en avoir un dans chaque?  
–Non...  
–Pourquoi?  
–Parce que seul Naruto peut physiquement arrêter Sasuke quand il crise et inversement, répond Shikamaru après avoir soigneusement pesé ses mots.  
Il lui cache quelque chose. Shikamaru est un bon chef d'équipe, mais c'est aussi un bon ninja, et il sait manœuvrer une conversation à son avantage. Habituellement, il fait ça en un clin d'oeil, et peut mentir effrontément tout en disant la vérité. Même Ino se fait avoir à ce petit jeu, elle qui est une manipulatrice de première catégorie. Mais face à Sakura, largement plus intelligente que leurs camarades, il a du mal. Il doit réfléchir et ces quelques secondes de pause sont révélatrices de son hésitation.  
–Aucun des deux n'a eut de crise depuis des mois, pourquoi voudrais–tu que ça nous tombe dessus tout d'un coup?  
Shikamaru ne répond pas, se contentant de remuer les cendres d'un bâton, traçant des formes biscornues sans y penser. Encore un mensonge ou une vérité détournée.  
–Shikamaru... Il y a quelque chose que tu sais au sujet de cette mission et que tu ne veux pas nous dire.  
Et Shikamaru en est presque soulagé qu'ils arrêtent de tourner autour du pot.  
–Ordre de la vieille.  
–Et ça a un rapport avec Naruto et Sasuke?  
Le brun hésite puis hoche la tête.  
–Chacun à leur manière.  
Sakura fait une petite moue pensive puis affiche un sourire calme et serein pendant qu'elle énonce clairement à Shikamaru ce qu'elle pense de cette affaire:  
–Si jamais quelque chose leur arrive Shikamaru, je te démembrerais personnellement.  
Shikamaru sait qu'il est un meilleur ninja que Sakura. Il sait qu'il a plus de force physique, même si ce n'est pas grand–chose. Il sait qu'il a une technique redoutable, et qu'il peut l'immobiliser sans effort. Il sait qu'il est plus intelligent, qu'il voit plus loin que la jeune fille.  
Et il sait aussi qu'elle est capable de trouver une manière de mettre sa menace à exécution.  
En faisant appel à Ino et à Chouji au besoin.  
Heureusement pour Shikamaru, Naruto choisit ce moment pour sursauter dans son sommeil, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible. Tout ceux qui ont fait équipe avec Naruto se sont habitués à ses cauchemars et ont rapidement compris les règles de sécurité, à savoir: Ne pas dormir près de Naruto et: Laisser faire Sasuke et Sakura.  
Aussi Shikamaru ne proteste pas quand Sakura se lève et va s'agenouiller près de Naruto. Elle avance juste la main, au dessus de sa tête et Naruto cesse de se débattre, tournant la tête vers elle, aveuglément, se guidant à son parfum. Puis il roule sur le flanc, se blottit contre ses genoux et se rendort complètement.  
C'est seulement là que Sakura pose sa main sur ses mèches en bataille, caressant longuement le crâne de son équipier. Sasuke se redresse sur un coude et jette un regard ensommeillé à ses équipiers avant de se rallonger, étalant négligemment son bras contre l'épaule de Naruto.  
A voir Sakura penchée ainsi sur Naruto, lui murmurant d'un ton rassurant, personne ne croirait qu'elle l'avait haï étant enfant. Shikamaru a longtemps observé ses camarades, que ce soit pendant leurs années d'académie, leur apprentissage ou les diverses missions menées en commun. Il a vu l'imbroglio d'émotions brutes mêlant l'équipe sept se muer peu à peu en amitié, puis se briser, se reformer, frôler la seconde cassure à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à un fragile équilibre. Personne ne peut dire exactement ce qui lie l'équipe sept. L'équilibre qui les lie est tellement fragile qu'aucun des trois ne veut y toucher, se cantonnant dans leur soi–disant amitié, sans jamais tenter d'avoir plus que ce qu'ils avaient à douze ans. Certes, Sakura est toujours amourachée de Sasuke, mais on peut la voir bras dessus bras dessous avec Naruto, riant avec lui sans qu'elle semble y réfléchir à deux fois. Les garçons ne ratent jamais une occasion de se chamailler, mais ils se sont sauvés mutuellement la vie plus de fois qu'on peut le compter et ils font front commun dès que Sakura est menacée. Sasuke joue encore parfois les loups solitaires, mais n'est jamais très loin, toujours prêt à partager un ramen avec Naruto ou une simple balade avec Sakura.  
Shikamaru observe le triangle amoureux se resserrer avec intérêt, attendant le moment ou les trois s'apercevront de ce que cache leur prétendue 'amitié'.  
Quand à savoir qui finira avec qui...  
S'il y survit, ça sera un spectacle amusant.


	2. Premier jour

Yamata no orochi- 2 

Série : Naruto  
Autrice : Kineko  
Genre : Sérieux, point de vues, personnages originaux, interprétation du mythe japonais d'Orochi et Susano-O, traumatisme de Kiba (se fait frapper par Cryss) mais aieuh TT. Neji tout cassé.  
Couple : OC  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages tirés du manga ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Hebiko, Naga, le docteur Fuun, le vieux Kurogane, en gros, tous les autres personnages sont de moi.

-Izumo en vue, déclare Kiba, sept jours plus tard, en descendant d'un arbre.  
-Tu as vu Yamata? S'enquiert Shikamaru.  
-Non, rétorque Kiba, atterrissant souplement près de Sakura, le village est au centre des huit collines et des huit vallées. On ne peut pas le voir tant qu'on n'a pas grimpé les hauteurs.  
-Huit collines? Répète Sakura.  
-Ah... y'en a pas vraiment huit, se corrige Kiba, resserrant les bretelles de son sac sur son dos. C'est juste une manière de parler. La région est pas mal montagneuse, et la rivière Hi coupe la zone en deux continue t'il en jetant un regard à Shikamaru et Neji qui vérifient la direction à prendre avec leur boussole.  
-Tu t'y connais bien dis donc.  
Kiba roule des yeux puis tourne vivement la tête quand un froissement de feuille se fait entendre.  
-Un simple faisan Kiba, déclare Neji sans lever les yeux de la carte.  
Kiba lui adresse le salut à un doigt, jetant un regard nerveux autour d'eux avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Sakura. Depuis qu'il connaît leur véritable destination, Kiba a perdu énormément de sa hargne et fanfaronnade. Il est beaucoup plus calme, ne crie plus à tue tête, pas plus qu'il ne s'agite inutilement, mais sursaute au moindre bruit, observait sans cesse les environs, reniflant à tout bout de champ, se réveillant parfois en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Naruto est lui, paradoxalement, à la fois beaucoup plus nerveux, et d'un silence inquiétant. Plus ils approchent de Yamata, plus Sakura a l'impression de revoir Naruto quatre ans plus tôt, pendant leur incursion au Pays des Glaces, dans la forteresse des femmes des neiges, prêt à tuer quiconque péterait de travers. Et cette fois, pas de Kakashi pour le calmer.  
-J'ai quasiment appris à lire sur des livres de légendes, reprend Kiba, surveillant nerveusement le faîte des arbres. Et Izumo est un nid à légendes. C'est ici que le dragon Yamata-no-orochi s'est fait dérouiller par le dieu Susano-O. Le village de Yamata aurait été fondé par les gosses qu'il aurait eut en sautant la princesse locale...  
-Un cours de mythologie est toujours une expérience éducative avec toi Kiba, note sarcastiquement Neji, on en apprend toujours beaucoup sur les ancêtres vénérables.  
-Vénérable, ma fesse droite oui, rétorque Kiba en ricanant, les légendes, à la base, c'est du sang, du cul et de la ruse. Susano-O n'a put vaincre Yamata-no-Orochi que parce qu'il était complètement beurré. Il l'a ensuite charcuté, lui a coupé ses huit têtes et ses huit queues et s'est dépêché de culbuter la princesse Kushinata et lui faire des tonnes de gosses.  
Le brun soupire puis secoue la tête et lève la main, indiquant une direction à Sakura.  
-On arrive sur le domaine des démons, tu vois la borne à double face là?  
Sakura suit la direction qu'il lui indique et voit une statue dressée au bord de la route, leur faisant face avec un visage souriant.  
-C'est la frontière. Une fois passée, on sera dans le monde des démons.  
-De quoi parles tu? S'enquiert Sasuke d'un ton suspicieux. On va à Yamata, pas chez les démons...  
-Là où habitent les démons devient une partie du monde des démons. Quand nous serons là, les lois des démons prévaleront.  
-Génial, gronda Naruto, je peux pas attendre d'y être.  
Une frontière...Un peu comme le portail de glace qu'ils ont passé pour entrer et sortir de chez les koorime. C'est logique... enfin, à la manière démoniaque. Après tout, ils ont réussit à passer de Kiri no kuni à Hi no kuni, soit un bond de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, en ayant seulement marché une ou deux heures chez les koorime. Maintenant, reste à ne pas se retrouver à Oto no kuni en ressortant...  
Kiba sursaute de nouveau quand un bruit d'ailes se fait entendre, provoquant un nouveau sourire condescendant de Neji.  
-Un corbeau cette fois Kiba.  
-On verra ce que tu diras quand on sera de l'autre côté, gronde Kiba, vexé.  
-On y va, ordonne Shikamaru en rangeant la carte. Droit devant.  
Le cœur battant d'appréhension, Sakura suit les garçons vers la borne sculptée. Quand elle passe à proximité, elle voit le second visage taillé à l'opposé du premier, tout aussi souriant que l'autre. La statue évoque une impression étrange, malgré son allure sympathique. Elle est toute en courbe et en rondeur, d'aspect bienveillant, un peu comme une grosse poupée daruma 1 en pierre. Et pourtant, Sakura ne peut s'empêcher d'être impressionnée, presque effrayée par son aspect. Elle voit Kiba fouiller sa poche et sortir de la menue monnaie, la triant dans la paume de sa main.  
-Oy, Sakura, tu aurais... Deux pièces de cent yens? Ou trois de cinquante? Demande-t-il soudain.  
Sakura cligne des yeux, surprise mais cherche son argent au fond de sa poche d'armes et trie les petites pièces. Les autres garçons s'arrêtent, intrigué par l'arrêt intempestif.  
-On a pas cent mille ans Kiba, lance Sasuke.  
-Je fais pas de sacrifice pour toi si t'arrêtes pas d'être un chieur, rétorqua Kiba, prenant les pièces que lui tend Sakura.  
Il en choisit six puis se dirige vers la statue, faisant sauter la monnaie dans sa paume.  
-Oy, vieille pierre. Six pièces pour six personnes, t'en aura six autres si on sort sans problèmes.  
Et il jette les pièces dans la bouche du premier visage, celui qui fait face à la sortie.  
-Ca nous aidera? Demande Shikamaru alors que Kiba revient vers eux, Sakura après lui.  
-Ca nous fera pas de mal en tout cas... putain, j'aurais su qu'on venait là j'aurais préparé plus de...  
-..DANS LES BUISSONS, ALLONS MA MIE ALLONS, RAAAAMPOOOONS DANS LES BUISSOOOONS!  
Les six adolescents se figent, à peine une seconde, le temps pour eux de reconnaître les paroles d'une chanson à boire particulièrement osée. Et puis un mouvement dérange les herbes sur le côté du chemin et la troupe de ninja est aussitôt sur ses gardes, dos à dos et kunaïs dégainés.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que...  
-... J'TE MONTRERAIS MA BELLE, MA DOUCE, MON HIRONDEEEELLE, JE TE MONTRERAIS MA BELLE, CE QU'LES HOMMES FONT AUX...  
L'intrus cesse de chanter, au grand soulagement de Sakura et les regarde d'un air surpris. C'est un vieil homme, peut être soixante ou soixante-dix ans, aux bras maigre, à la bedaine d'ivrogne et aux yeux chassieux. Il porte un large pantalon, resserré sur les mollets par des bandes de tissu et le kimono rouge des prêtres, brodé de pompons et de grelots. Il a aussi la calotte noire sur le haut du crâne, un peu de travers sur ses longs cheveux gris et emmêlés. Il s'appuis sur un bâton de religieux itinérant aux nombreux anneaux entrelacés et une gourde d'alcool se balance au bout de son bras, déjà fort entamée. La première chose que remarque Sakura, néanmoins, est son énorme nez sur son visage rougi.  
-Aux pucelles... B'jour, bafouille l'ivrogne, tanguant sur place.  
-Un yamabushi 2, ronchonne Sasuke en se détendant.  
-Complètement bourré, ajoute Shikamaru.  
Le vieux prêtre ricane et montre Sakura de la main qui tient la bouteille d'alcool.  
-Hoooo, pucelle!  
Sasuke et Naruto font aussitôt front devant une Sakura aussi rouge que le vieillard.  
-Touche là et je t'explose, vieux pervers, gronde Naruto.  
Le prêtre rote puis se redresse, secouant la main d'un geste désinvolte malgré son état d'ébriété.  
-héééé, t'frise pas les moustaches pour ça R'nardeau, l'vieux Kurogane r'garde mais y touche pas, ajoute t'il d'un ton paillard.  
Sakura sais que dans trois secondes, Naruto va bondir, attraper le vieux par les couilles et lui assener le rasengan dans l'estomac sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Elle a l'habitude. Elle sait ou se situe le seuil de tolérance de Naruto et les signes qui indiquent qu'il l'atteint.  
Sasuke aussi apparemment, puisqu'ils attrapent tout deux Naruto par la ceinture, l'empêchant d'effectuer un tacle de toute beauté sur le vieillard.  
D'accord, cet homme est vulgaire et obscène, et puis il est sale et il pue et il est soul alors que les prêtres sont sensés être sobre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'imprimer dans le premier arbre venu.  
Et il ricane ce vieux poivrot, inconscient du danger auquel il a échappé. Il ricane longuement, d'un rire aviné, pas du tout sadique ou moqueur, mais qui pourtant hérisse les ninjas.  
-Lâchez-moi, gronde Naruto.  
-Pas si tu l'attaques... rétorque aussitôt Sasuke.  
-Je peux pas, répond Naruto sur le même ton, je... Peux plus, répète-t-il.  
C'est vrai qu'il l'aurait fait il y a pas cinq secondes, mais maintenant il ne peut plus. Quelque chose l'empêche de se ruer à la gorge de ce Kurogane, et ce n'est sûrement pas le respect aux personnes âgées ou aux prêtres qui l'arrête. C'est quelque chose de plus profond, de plus instinctif, quelque chose qui lui murmure que s'il pose la main sur le vieux, il se fera botter le train si fort que son petit-fils en aura les fesses en feu.  
Quelque chose qui a quatre pattes, neuf queues et des envies de meurtres à ne plus savoir qu'en faire il réalisera plus tard, longtemps après cette mission.  
-Neji, qu'est ce que tu vois? Demande Shikamaru.  
Le Hyuga a les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils lui descendent entre les yeux. Il entend la voix du vieux, il peut même sentir sa puanteur, mais il ne voit absolument RIEN du vieillard.  
-Rien. A qui parlez-vous?  
-Qu'est ce que tu vois? Redemande Kiba, n'importe quoi...  
Neji fronce derechef les sourcils à la question et jette un regard supplémentaire devant lui, dans la direction approximative du vieux.  
-Un corbeau. Devant nous.  
Kiba laisse échapper un petit sourire nerveux mais ne quitte pas le vieil ivrogne du regard, ni ne lâche sa prise sur son kunaï.  
-C'est pas un corbeau... Et c'est pas un yamabushi.  
Tout le monde se remet aussitôt sur ses gardes, le vieil homme observant la chose avec intérêt.  
-Un démon? Demande Sasuke, activant son sharingan.  
Sa vision change aussitôt. Ce n'est pas comme pour les Hyûga, il voit toujours ce qui l'entoure, de la moindre feuille au plus grand arbre, mais plus précisément, plus totalement. Dans cet état, il voit ce qu'on lui cache, les intentions d'attaques, les mécanismes des techniques, le point faible des défenses, la manière dont le chakra se concentre dans et autour de ses camarades... Il peut voir comment le chakra de Naruto filtre à travers sa peau, comment celui de Shikamaru est étrangement concentré dans son ombre, ceux de Neji et Sakura, contrôlés au millimètre près et puis ceux de Kiba et Akamaru, liés par un cordon ombilical.  
Et il peut voir un corbeau perché sur une branche basse, juste là ou se tiens le vieux Kurogane.  
-Pas exactement... Un tengu.  
Le vieillard hausse ses sourcils broussailleux, dévisageant Kiba avec surprise puis a un grand sourire qui dévoile ses chicots jaunis.  
-hé hé héééé, je t'avais pô vu Hannyo...  
Avec un grondement rageur, Kiba s'élance, griffes en avant, et aucun de ses amis ne peut le retenir, même Sasuke et sa vitesse extraordinaire. Le vieux laisse échapper un rôt sonore, peu impressionné par l'attaque, sans même faire mine d'esquiver.  
Et disparaît, au moment où Kiba lui atterrit dessus.  
Un instant surpris par la disparition de sa victime, le ninja touche terre lourdement et reste accroupit, cherchant le tengu du regard.  
-Restez sur vos gardes! S'écris t'il, les tengus peuvent se téléporter et lire les pensées!  
Tous se redressent, sur leurs gardes et Sasuke cherche l'ennemi du sharingan, fouillant les arbres à la recherche d'un corbeau déplumé.  
Il se fige net quand deux doigts osseux s'enfoncent dans son dos, là ou est cousu l'emblème de son clan.  
-Uchiha 3...  
Naruto pousse un cri de surprise, s'écartant d'un bond tellement puissant qu'il se retrouve à dix mètres de là. Sakura trébuche en essayant de s'éloigner du tengu qui est apparut à pas quarante centimètres d'elle. Neji et Shikamaru se tournent, stupéfait de ne pas avoir senti la créature venir et du coin de l'œil, Sasuke peut voir l'ombre de Shikamaru essayer de se refermer sur celle du vieux, sans y parvenir, tenue à l'écart par son chakra. Sasuke reste immobile, attendant patiemment que le tengu commette une imprudence suffisante pour lui échapper, supportant sans mot dire l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur du vieillard et les doigts crochus tracer le symbole sur son dos.  
-Uchiha, l'éventail, répète le tengu, d'un ton étonnement sobre. Que fais un humain à porter un de nos symboles 4? S'étonne t'il à voix basse.  
Sasuke prend une profonde inspiration.  
Ses mains volent à l'étui sur sa cuisse, faisant jaillir les kunais de leurs emplacements, et il frappe d'un ample geste vers l'arrière.  
Il voit le tengu disparaître du coin de l'œil, ses yeux étrangement rond et noir dans son visage rouge et cette vision le trouble suffisamment pour le ralentir.  
La seconde suivante, il se retrouve affalé sur le ventre, une des getas du tengu lui maintenant un bras dans le dos, le bâton posé au centre de l'éventail sur son dos. Il n'a rien vu venir, à tout les sens du terme. Lui, un des ninjas les plus rapide de Konoha, n'a pas vu bouger un vieillard rond comme une queue de pelle.  
-SASUKE! S'exclame Sakura, essayant de voler à son secours, mais Kiba la retient, grondant toujours comme un tonnerre de montagne.  
-Bien essayé petit, mais j'apprenais à tes ancêtres à jouer du couteau, déclare la créature, enfonçant sa sandale dans le poignet de Sasuke.  
Le sourire du tengu commence soudain à s'effacer, alors qu'il fixe le cou de Sasuke par le large col baillant. Sakura se surprend à prier que le sceau n'a pas lâché et que la marque d'Orochimaru est toujours contenue. Si jamais Sasuke succombe à la colère...  
Mais le tengu regarde longuement la marque noire avant d'hocher la tête.  
-Tu portes la morsure du serpent, mais tu échappes à son contrôle...Et pourtant tu viens ici... Est-tu inconscient ou simplement suicidaire?  
Naruto doit presque se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rétorquer 'les deux' à voix haute.  
-Vraiment? Reprend le tengu avec un regard amusé à Naruto, la vie doit être intéressante avec lui alors.  
Kurogane retire alors calmement le bout de son sceptre du dos de Sasuke et se redresse, relâchant Sasuke qui hésite à se redresser, craignant un coup fourré de la créature.  
-Amusez moi les enfants et peut être que le vieux Kurogane vous aidera.  
On entend un bruissement d'ailes et le tengu disparaît à nouveau, pour de bon cette fois. Sasuke attend un petit moment avant de se relever, époussetant ses habits.  
-Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc? Murmure Naruto.  
-Bienvenue dans le monde réel, vous voulez toujours continuer? Demande Kiba.  
Cinq regards se tournent vers lui, plus ou moins éberlués.  
-On a une mission Kiba. Nous devons l'accomplir, quelques soient les risques.  
-Redis moi ça quand on ne pourra plus faire demi-tour.  
oOo  
Quand les amis arrivent au village, une heure plus tard, la nuit est proche. Naruto et Kiba, les meilleurs grimpeurs de l'équipe passent par les arbres, repérant les obstacles divers et la direction générale du village. Depuis la rencontre avec le tengu, il n'y a pas eut d'autre confrontation, mais la paranoïa est une tradition ninja qui leur a déjà souvent sauvé la mise. Le moindre corbeau, le moindre animal fouinant le sol est impitoyablement mis en fuite, que ce soit par Kiba ou Akamaru, voire parfois Naruto, qui a même coursé un blaireau. Finalement, les deux garçons, perchés au faîte d'un arbre, finissent par apercevoir le village et redescendent le signaler aux quatre autres.  
-Yamata droit devant, déclare Naruto en retombant entre Sakura et Sasuke.  
-Très bien, des signes d'activité? Demande Shikamaru, faisant signe de se préparer pour l'infiltration.  
-Quelques cheminées fonctionnent, explique Kiba, mais la majorité des maisons est en ruine. Pas de champ aux alentours, jardins pas entretenus, pas d'animaux domestiques.  
-Comment les gens font pour y vivre alors? S'étonne Sakura tout en resserrant l'étui d'armes sur sa cuisse.  
-Jamais dis qu'ils étaient vivants, rétorque Kiba d'un ton sombre en l'imitant.  
-Galère, marmonne Shikamaru, fouillant dans sa veste pour sortir une carte qu'il ouvre devant lui, pour que tout le monde puisse la lire. La résidence des Nazuchi est plus loin, vers la montagne au Nord. Le temple est plus à l'est...  
-Shikamaru, montre ta boussole, demande soudain Kiba.  
Le surdoué fronce un sourcil intrigué mais obéit, posant la boussole dans sa paume. Il se renfrogne derechef en voyant l'aiguille tournoyer sans répit, changeant de direction de manière aléatoire. Ca ne faisait pas cela tout à l'heure.  
-On ne peux pas faire confiance à nos boussoles, déclare Kiba en jetant un coup d'œil à la sienne, dans le même état.  
-Tu pouvais pas le dire avant! Proteste Naruto.  
-Hé, je suis pas un yamabushi ou une miko moi, les seules choses que je connais sur les monstres, c'est les légendes qu'on m'a raconté.  
-Ca me gonfle, ronchonne Shikamaru, mais on se passera des boussoles. Sakura, prend cette carte, j'en ai une seconde. Bon, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, vous irez chez les Nazuchi, Kiba et Neji, vous m'accompagnez au temple. Je rappelle notre but: Trouver tout les renseignements possible sur un enfant né ici il y a cinquante quatre ans. Un garçon d'après Godaime-sama.  
-Ce serais pas plus simple de demander direct au gosse? Intervient Naruto.  
-Si ça se pouvait, nous ne serions pas en mission, crétin, lance Sakura en lui assenant une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne.  
Naruto se frotte le crâne en boudant et Sasuke roule des yeux devant ses simagrées. Ca fait des années que Sakura a cessé de frapper le blond de toutes ses forces quand il dit des imbécillités ou essaye de la draguer. Elle continue de lui asséner des petites tapes sur le crâne ou l'épaule, mais c'est désormais plus affectueux qu'haineux et puis, ce n'est pas elle qui réussira à frapper assez fort pour le blesser sérieusement.  
-Nous nous retrouvons sur la place du village dans trois heures. Soyez discret.  
oOo  
-Tu ne pries pas?  
Shikamaru jette un regard en arrière, observant ses compagnons, toujours sur le pas de la porte du temple. Depuis que la vraie mission a été révélée, Neji ne se prive pas d'asticoter Kiba et sa peur des fantômes. Et évidemment, Kiba étant celui qu'il est, quand Neji le fait marcher, il court.  
-Ici, ça ne servirait à rien, rétorque Kiba à Neji, les dieux ont désertés le coin. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il y ait le moindre kami ici.  
-Chut, nous entamons la partie infiltration.  
Kiba se glisse aussitôt au premier rang avec son chien, tout deux les sens grand ouvert et Neji ferme la marche, enclenchant son byakugan. Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme avec Ino et Chouji, qui ont une vision plus directe de la vie de ninja, plus, on fonce, on bourre, mais dans ce cas là, Shikamaru préfère travailler avec Neji et Kiba. Il a testé de nombreuses combinaisons pour les équipes à trois, selon les cas, et Neji et Kiba, malgré leurs caractères très opposés, marchent très bien en attaque furtive. En fait, il comprend mieux comment on avait formé leurs équipes quand ils étaient encore genin. L'équipe de Kiba est parfaite en espionnage, équilibrant leur manque de force de frappe par leurs techniques héréditaires. Celle de Neji est idéale pour des combats surprises, rapides et brutaux, l'essence même des équipes d'Anbu. La sienne correspond aux missions d'infiltration, aux vols et regroupements d'information, grâce aux techniques d'Ino et des siennes combinées, le tout couvert par la force de Chouji.  
Quant à l'équipe de Naruto... Shikamaru a finit par conclure qu'ils feraient des merveilles sur les champs de batailles, là ou la finesse est inutile. Certes, Sakura ne seras jamais aussi puissante que les garçons, mais elle est une des rares qu'ils écoutent, même quand Sasuke est en pleine possession ou Naruto... Renarde.  
Shikamaru retient un frisson, se souvenant de l'état dans lequel il a trouvé Naruto après la mission de recherche de Sasuke. Quand, les entrailles nouées par l'appréhension, suivis par Temari, il était arrivé à la frontière du pays du feu.  
Des crocs, des griffes, ses cicatrices sur les joues devenues des marques sanglantes, son sourire de sadique assoiffé de guerre et de sang... Et ses yeux fendus comme ceux d'un chat, rouge comme le sharingan, mais infiniment plus impressionnants. Il lui arrive encore de se réveiller d'un cauchemar où l'eau de la cascade est devenue un flot de sang dans lequel se baigne un enfant enveloppé de flamme.  
Il a d'abord crut que Naruto est un bâtard du clan Inuzuka, ou qu'il est seul représentant d'un autre clan avec une limite de sang inconnue.  
Et puis il y eut l'anniversaire de Naruto, le jour où tout le monde fête habituellement la mort du démon-renard.  
Le jour ou les adultes sont encore plus haineux envers le blond que d'habitude.  
Ca a fait tilt ce jour là.  
Et Shikamaru a souligné trois fois la mention de 'chakra infini' dans les fiches mentales de ses amis.  
Rien d'autre n'a changé.  
Naruto est toujours Naruto et le Kyûbi une pile à chakra au service du blond.  
Ce qui n'est pas vraiment rassurant en soit, mais bon, être ninja inclue posséder une certaine dose de masochisme et/ou d'inconscience.  
Kiba stoppe soudain devant Shikamaru, une main levée. Il écoute attentivement et flaire le sol avant de faire un signe de la main, désignant une porte fermée.  
Une présence dans la pièce. Shikamaru jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, indiquant la porte à Neji. Il voit les veines sur les tempes de Neji se gonfler légèrement plus et son aîné lève une main à son tour.  
Cinq femmes. Jeunes mais pas de muscles. Pas d'armes.   
Shikamaru hoche la tête avant de répondre de la même manière.  
On écoute.  
Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y a rien. Rien que des conversations à mi voix, des gloussements comme seules les filles semblent pouvoir en faire et Shikamaru se demandent qui peuvent être ces jeunes femmes et ce qu'elles font dans un endroit prétendument hanté. Et puis un petit cri de joie, soudain, le surprend presque.  
-La nuit tombe, la nuit tombe!  
-Très bien, nous allons pouvoir allumer.  
De nouveaux des gloussements et des échanges, plus prononcés cette fois et Neji continue ses mouvements codés.  
Elles allument des lampes.  
Et aussitôt dis, la lumière vient de la pièce, filtrant par les panneaux de papier de riz tendus entre les jeunes filles et eux. Ils voient les silhouettes des filles se découper sur le papier jauni, comme des ombres chinoises, détaillant la ligne parfaite de leurs kimonos, leurs chignons soigneusement tirés, leurs profils délicats et leurs cous gracieux. Elles doivent être belles, se prend à penser Shikamaru, chez qui la beauté n'a jamais été qu'un paramètre de plus ou de moins dans une mission d'infiltration, et il se prend à vouloir toucher une des ombres de la sienne, rien que pour savoir ce que ça ferait.  
-Il est temps maintenant, déclare une des femmes, qui, à la voix, doit être la plus âgée.  
-C'est vrai? Demande une des plus jeunes avec des cris de joie.  
-Oui, nos invités par delà le mur vont s'impatienter.  
La première pensée horrifiée de Shikamaru est qu'ils ont été démasqués.  
Et la seconde, alors qu'il voit l'ombre des femmes se déformer, leurs cous prenant des proportions exagérés, comme le corps d'un serpent, est qu'elles ne sont pas humaines.  
Il ne prévient pas ses camarades, Kiba s'est déjà hérissé comme un chat sauvage, ses crocs au clair et les griffes lacérant le vieux plancher et Neji a dut voir ce qui se passe à travers le papier.  
Aussi est il surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvre soudain et que la tête d'une des femmes, au visage délicat de poupée monté sur un hideux ressort de chair, bondit sur Neji, le mordant à la jonction de la nuque et que le Hyuga ne réagit pas.  
Kiba est tout de suite sur la gorge de la femme et mord aussi, essayant de la briser, sans y parvenir, car le cou se tord et se plisse comme du caoutchouc et il n'a aucune prise dessus. Shikamaru sort des kunaïs, avant même d'avoir finit d'analyser la situation. Il sait déjà le principal.  
Ce sont des Rokuro kubi.  
Des femmes à long cou.  
Des dévoreuses d'hommes.  
Shikamaru empêche les autres femmes d'approcher d'une volée de kunaïs, réfléchissant fébrilement aux possibles failles. Si elles envoient leurs têtes comme ça, elles ne doivent pas avoir de point faible dessus. Tout doit être concentré sur le corps. Il faut frapper au corps pour libérer Neji.  
Heureusement, les quatre autres ne semblent pas pressées de les attaquer, s'amusant de leurs efforts pour libérer Neji de la morsure de la cinquième. Celui-ci semble remis de l'attaque surprise, mais il tâtonne aveuglément, saisissant la femme par les cheveux et Shikamaru se demande brièvement s'il la voit vraiment avant que les veines du Hyuga palpitent.  
-KIBA! A TERRE! KAITEN EN VUE!  
Kiba et Akamaru sont aussitôt à l'autre bout du couloir, aplatit au sol et Shikamaru a tout juste le temps de les imiter que Neji et son attaquante disparaissent dans un tourbillon de chakra bleu. Shikamaru entend un bruit de déchirure, puis des hurlements d'horreur féminins et il se relève sitôt que l'air a cessé de crépiter de chakra. Apparemment, le cou des Rokuro kubi ne supporte qu'une certaine limite d'étirement avant de se déchirer. La tête est toujours accrochée à la gorge de leur camarade, dans un dernier spasme post-mortem, mais quand Shikamaru jette un regard au reste du corps, il ne voit qu'un mince serpent décapité, perdu dans l'épais kimono brodé de l'assaillante.  
-Shika! Faut s'arracher!  
Sage décision. Shikamaru balance plusieurs bombes de fumée au milieu des autres femmes, qui commencent à s'étirer, se bousculant pour faire payer la mort de leur compagne. En quelques instants, Kiba et lui sont dehors, traînant Neji chacun par un bras.  
-Il est gelé! S'exclame Kiba, Neji répond moi!  
-Le byakugan est désactivé, note Shikamaru d'une voix neutre, tirant sur la tête délicate toujours accrochée à la nuque de Neji.  
C'est immonde, mais il n'a pas le temps d'écouter les protestations de son estomac et de sa raison. C'est pourquoi il laisse Kiba briser la mâchoire du monstre pour libérer la plaie.  
-Il faut dégager! S'exclame Kiba, paniqué, pendant que Shikamaru essaye de poser une compresse sur la gorge de Neji, et ce sans ralentir dans leur fuite éperdue.  
-Rejoignons l'équipe de Sakura, on n'aurais pas du se séparer et...Kiba?  
Alors qu'il aperçoit son compagnon figé devant lui, ses yeux de fauve parcourant nerveusement les alentours pourtant déserts du village, Shikamaru décide qu'il n'aime pas voir Kiba paniquer.  
Vraiment pas.  
-Kiba?  
-C'est la nuit, murmure Kiba, tournant nerveusement sur lui même.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
-La nuit est le domaine des monstres Shika... répond Kiba, le temps des fantômes...  
Une lanterne s'allume au porche d'une des ruines qui tient lieu de maison. Puis une autre. Et encore une... Un à un, des lampions déchirés s'allument le long de la rue, l'ombre et la lumière formant comme des visages hurlant dans les plis du papier.  
-La nuit appartient aux esprits.  
Il voit maintenant ce que Kiba voit. Ca a prit plus de temps. Peut être parce qu'il est moins sensible, ou qu'il ne savait pas où regarder, ou qu'ils se cachaient, mais maintenant il les voit.  
Les fantômes rassemblés autour d'eux.  
Certains ne sont que des ombres, de simples silhouettes, plus ou moins précises, aux yeux globuleux et lumineux, d'autres ont une apparence plus détaillée, au grand dam de Shikamaru.  
L'apparence de corps morts depuis plusieurs mois en l'occurrence. Des enfants au ventre gonflés suintants et purulents, mâchonnant des ossements divers mais visiblement humains. Des femmes maigres, le sourire peint sur leurs crânes décharnés. Des hommes égorgés, démembrés, les os démis et les yeux arrachés pendant des nerfs optiques.  
-C'est une illusion, marmonne Shikamaru, essayant de s'en persuader, ce n'est pas réel.  
-Ici, ça l'est, rétorqua Kiba, fouillant dans la poche d'arme sur sa fesse. Le monde des démons a ses propres lois. Akamaru!  
Shikamaru note par réflexe qu'Akamaru a avalé une pilule de soldat et s'est transformé, mais son attention est surtout accaparée par le cercle de zombis qui se resserre autour d'eux. Et la manière dont les gosses sucent les fémurs qu'ils tiennent n'est pas rassurante. Neji est inerte, froid et respire à peine, le sang imbibe le pansement sur son cou.  
-Kiba, on doit...  
-Akamaru, aide Shika à transporter Neji sur les toits!  
Le chien devenu homme jappe en réponse et passe un bras de Neji par dessus ses épaules pour bondir, laissant à peine le temps à Shikamaru de le suivre. Ils arrivent là haut en quelques secondes et Shikamaru se penche par-dessus le toit, cherchant Kiba du regard. Les fantômes se sont approchés et certains tentent de toucher Kiba, mais le jeune homme relève soudain sa manche, les griffes sorties.  
Shikamaru voit les esprits disparaître en hurlant quand Kiba leur donne un coup de griffes, les effleurant à peine. Il y a quelque chose de brillant sur le poignet de Kiba, mais Shikamaru n'arrive à l'identifier que quand le garçon le rejoint, après avoir précipitamment escaladé le toit.  
-Un chapelet?  
Kiba semble un peu embarrassé et détourne les yeux, triturant les perles de bois d'une main, sans quitter les fantômes en contrebas du regard.  
-Ma mère insiste toujours pour que ma soeur et moi on les porte, admet-t-il d'un ton bougon.  
Il jette ensuite un regard à Shikamaru, comme pour le défier de se moquer de lui ou de le traiter de fils à maman.  
-Et maintenant chef?  
-Rejoindre la résidence Nazuchi. Lance une fusée de détresse.  
oOo  
Quand Naruto stoppe brutalement, un grognement roulant au fond de la gorge, Sasuke et Sakura sont aussitôt dos à dos avec lui, kunaï à la main, et observent attentivement le jardin abandonné de la résidence autour d'eux. Ca fait plus de quatre ans qu'ils sont dans la même équipe. Quatre ans qu'ils travaillent ensemble, trois que Sasuke à des crises de possessions d'Orochimaru et un qu'ils sont devenus chounins.  
Et en quatre ans, ils ont appris quelques astuces sur Naruto.  
Surtout que les grognements du blond sont rarement suivis de démonstrations de paix et d'amitié.  
-Que se passe-t-il? S'enquiert Sasuke.  
-La nuit est tombée.  
Sakura sait, même si elle ne le voit pas, que Sasuke est en train de rouler des yeux et qu'il est sur le point de traiter Naruto d'imbécile. Ils sont tellement prévisibles ses bonhommes...  
-A part ça?  
-Quelque chose nous observe.  
-Ou ça?  
-Partout.  
-C'est utile comme information, marmonne Sasuke.  
-C'est pas humain, précise Naruto.  
Et Sakura peut presque voir, du coin de l'œil, ses cheveux se hérisser. Il gronde sourdement à nouveau, une menace que les deux autres connaissent bien, qui dit clairement que si l'ennemi approche maintenant, il finira explosé sur la première surface solide venue. Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, les deux amis tournent la tête, cherchant l'ennemi du regard, parés à toute éventualité.  
C'est juste un homme, d'âge moyen, debout dans la galerie couverte qui entoure le jardin, qu'aucun des amis n'a vu, ni senti arriver.  
Il est vêtu simplement, d'un kimono marron sans motif, mais ce n'est pas un serviteur, ni un paysan. Ses courts cheveux grisonnants sont soigneusement coupés et il s'appuis sur sa canne, une boite noire à la main.  
Il n'a pas de jambes. Juste une fine brume blanchâtre qui semble sortir directement de son kimono.  
Il les regarde, très calme, pas surpris, ni indigné de trouver trois adolescents dans le jardin, dont l'un d'eux grogne comme un animal sauvage, ses yeux prenant des teintes étrangement pourpres dans la lumière diffuse du crépuscule. Naruto fait un pas en avant et ses compagnons l'imitent, soucieux de ne pas briser la formation, ni de laisser leur ami blond se ruer seul à l'attaque de l'inconnu.  
-Il a pas de putain d'odeur, gronde Naruto entre ses dents.  
-Il n'a pas de pied non plus, intervient Sakura.  
-Si c'était tout ce qu'il n'a pas, déclare soudainement Sasuke, ses yeux brillant de leur propre éclat rouge.  
Un fantôme.  
Sakura frisonne, instinctivement presque, se remémorant les contes à faire peur de son enfance, et leur seule et unique rencontre avec des démons, quatre ans avant. Le fantôme ne bouge pas, les observe presque paisiblement, mais les femmes des neiges avaient paru tellement normales, jusqu'à quelques secondes avant la boucherie, que Sakura refuse de prendre ce calme comme un indice qu'il ne leur fera pas de mal.  
Et puis un long sifflement connu traverse le silence oppressant de la petite ville et Sakura tourne aussitôt la tête dans sa direction.  
Un feu d'artifice rouge explose dans le ciel presque noir et Sakura sent une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos.  
Le code rouge.  
Un de leurs camarades est blessé.  
Elle va pour se tourner vers Sasuke et lui demander ce qu'ils doivent faire quand elle sent le regard des garçons sur elle et se souvient.  
C'est elle le chef cette fois.  
Elle va TUER Shikamaru dès que cette affaire est finie.  
-Retraite, ordonne t'elle d'une voix qu'elle espère ferme, ordre de reprendre contact avec l'équipe Shikamaru.  
Les garçons obéissent aussitôt, lui adressant un simple signe de tête et ils disparaissent tout les trois dans un nuage de fumée.  
oOo  
-MERDE! Mais pourquoi aucune légende ne dit que les fantômes savent grimper!  
-Parce que ça nous simplifierait la tache? Rétorque Shikamaru sarcastiquement, atterrissant lourdement près de Kiba.  
Ils courent sur les toits pourris du village, sautant de maison en maison. Les tuiles ont déjà lâchés une fois sous leur poids et Akamaru a traversé un plafond, le laissant seul pour porter Neji, Kiba leur dégageant le chemin en avant. Shikamaru regrette soudain de ne pas s'être entraîné plus sérieusement pour développer sa force physique comme Naruto, Lee ou Chouji. Il peine sous le poids inerte de Neji, s'inquiétant de sentir sa peau refroidir sous ses doigts. Devant lui, Kiba laisse échapper un long sifflement strident avant de retourner à sa tache, fouettant l'air d'un geste du bras pour repousser l'esprit qui s'approche. Le chapelet fixé à son poignet brille d'un éclat irréel, alors que le garçon chien entame une prière, une de celles que Shikamaru n'a jamais prit la peine d'apprendre, parce que ça ne l'aurait probablement jamais aidé pour survivre.  
S'il avait su, il aurait appris par cœur tous les sutras qu'il aurait put trouver.  
Les fantômes sur le toit reculent, ceux qui grimpent hésitent à monter sur les tuiles et ceux restés en bas se contentent d'observer le déroulement des évènements. Où que Shikamaru regarde, il n'y a que des zombis, même sur les branches des arbres, d'où ils les observent, perchés sur des rameaux à peine assez solide pour supporter le poids d'un moineau. Il entend un aboiement et voit Akamaru, revenu à sa forme quadrupède, slalomer entre les esprits d'en bas. Le chien est poussiéreux, mais intact et il court au sol sans que les fantômes semblent lui accorder la moindre attention.  
-Par ici! Lance Kiba, désignant un toit encore libre d'infestation spectrale.  
Shikamaru le suit, atterrissant de justesse au bord du toit. Une tuile se dérobe sous son poids et, gêné par la masse inerte de Neji, il n'arrive pas à reprendre son équilibre. Kiba l'attrape par la veste et le tire à l'abri, saisissant Neji par la manche pour l'empêcher de basculer. Akamaru les rejoint en quelques bonds et jappe plaintivement.  
-Pourquoi les fantômes ne lui font rien? S'étonne Shikamaru.  
-C'est un chien, les esprits en ont rien à secouer, répond Kiba, vérifiant le pouls du blessé. Neji? Neji, répond!  
Akamaru couine à nouveau et Kiba lui jette un regard dubitatif.  
-Tu peux préciser ce que tu veux dire par: 'Une couille arrive'?  
Le seconde d'après, un vent puissant balaye les environs, projetant les trois garçons les uns sur les autres. Quand ils arrivent enfin à se démêler les uns des autres, les zombis se sont tournés vers l'origine du vent, perché sur une maison de l'autre côté de la ruelle et proclame lourdement que le sauveur est arrivé.  
Shikamaru a rarement été aussi content d'entendre les fanfaronnades de Naruto.  
Ou de voir Sasuke par ailleurs.  
Sakura et lui les ont rejoint pendant que Naruto invective les revenants. La jeune fille approche, jetant un regard inquiet à Neji, toujours dans les vapes.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
-Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut nous mettre à l'abri, déclare Shikamaru.  
Kiba continue de réciter des prières à vitesse accélérée, au point que Shikamaru se demande s'il s'arrête pour respirer. A sa défense, les fantômes semblent décider que leur petite troupe est plus intéressante qu'écouter Naruto parler. Les esprits se remettent à escalader les murs, leurs mains maigres agrippant la moindre prise, presque aussi efficacement qu'un ninja. Il faut se mettre à l'abri, mais ou?  
-Rapport sur la résidence...  
-Nous n'avons pas eut le temps d'explorer, mais nous avons vu un fantôme, déclare Sakura, sentant Inner Sakura lui signaler que ça doit être le rapport le plus irrationnel qu'elle ait jamais fait. Il n'avait pas l'air hostile ni... Mort, achève t'elle à défaut d'un autre mot, jetant un regard aux cadavres animés qui tentent de grimper sur le toit.  
Un choc ébranle la charpente quand Naruto les rejoint, piétinant sans remord une main squelettique qui cherche à lui attraper la cheville. Le blond se redresse, jetant un rapide regard à ses amis et ses yeux tombent sur Neji.  
Shikamaru a envie de reculer quand il voit Naruto approcher de lui, les muscles tendus et la mâchoire serrée, et il craint que le blond ne l'attaque lui aussi.  
Mais Naruto ne lève pas la main et au contraire, se penche devant lui et Neji, passant ses bras autour de la taille du Hyuga avant de se redresser, tenant Neji sur son épaule.  
Ils ont tous beaucoup grandi ces derniers mois, et Naruto a enfin la satisfaction de ne plus être le nabot du groupe, mais Neji est toujours plus grand qu'eux et sa masse est dure à transporter aisément. Pourtant Naruto le soulève comme si de rien n'était et Shikamaru se souvient encore une fois de sa force monstrueuse.  
-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé, bordel?  
Shikamaru accuse la question comme un reproche personnel. Ce qu'elle est. Naruto est toujours extrêmement protecteur de ses amis, et même s'ils sont capables de se défendre seul, il ne peut s'empêcher de les protéger ou les venger le cas échéant.  
-Est-ce qu'on va passer notre temps sur ce toit ou est-ce qu'on va se mettre à l'abri? Demande Sasuke d'un ton cinglant, assenant un coup de pied sur la main du zombi qui tente d'escalader les tuiles.  
-Ma foi, ce serais pas con de pas rester ici, approuve une voix traînante dans son dos, qui fait sursauter toute l'équipe.  
Sasuke réagit aussitôt, kunaïs et shurikens à la main, plus vite qu'on ne peut le voir et les jette sur leur ennemi derrière lui.  
Personne.  
Kiba esquive de justesse un des shurikens et Shikamaru plaque Sakura au sol pour lui éviter d'être éborgné.  
-Uchiha, ne lance pas d'armes inconsidérém... Derrière toi!  
Sasuke essaye de se retourner à nouveau, un kunaï à double lame à la main, mais une paluche crasseuse lui attrape le poignet et lui tord le bras, le forçant à poser un genou à terre.  
-Doucement petit  
-Kurogane, grommelle Sasuke, essayant de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule.  
-C'est Kurogane-sama pour les oisillons comme toi, rétorque le tengu, retenant le brun sans effort.  
Naruto se remet à grogner et Sakura voit ses crocs s'allonger dans sa bouche, comme ceux de Kiba. Impact moins dix secondes. Si Kurogane continue, Naruto boufferas du corbeau au dîner...  
Pas impressionné pour deux sous, le tengu lui adresse un regard blasé.  
-Du calme, renardeau, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal...  
-Je m'y serais laissé prendre, grommelle Kiba.  
-La paix Hannyo, vous n'êtes pas en position de refuser mon aide.  
Cette fois, ils sont trois à grogner, Kiba, Akamaru et Naruto et Shikamaru se fait la réflexion un peu incongrue que Kurogane ne sait pas se faire des amis. Et puis le toit craque sinistrement et Sakura jette un regard en arrière, voyant la vague de fantômes, zombis et mort-vivants se hisser sur les bords.  
-Shikamaru!  
Le brun tourne la tête, avise le danger et marmonne un 'galère' bien senti.  
-Il faut partir...  
-Où ça? S'exclame Naruto.  
-A la résidence Nazuchi, les gaki ne vous suivront pas là bas, déclare calmement le tengu, avant d'abattre son sceptre sur le front d'un zombi trop entreprenant.  
-Il y a des fantômes là-bas aussi! Proteste Sakura.  
-Ha, nuance la pucelle, objecte Kurogane de sa voix avinée et graveleuse, faisant rougir Sakura jusqu'au bout des cheveux, il y a des esprits.  
-Où est la différence? Panique Sakura, reculant dos à dos avec Shikamaru alors que les fantômes commencent à ramper vers eux.  
-Les esprits sont des esprits. Des souvenirs qui font illusions, c'est tout. Et ceci, continue Kurogane en désignant la marée de fantômes, sont des gaki 5. Et les gaki...  
Kurogane plante son sceptre entre deux tuiles et donne un violent coup de pied sur le toit, suscitant une onde de choc qui projette les zombis sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres aux alentours.  
-Les gaki, on peut leur faire ça.  
-Pourquoi nous aidez-vous? Demande Shikamaru, méfiant.  
Le vieux sourit, dévoilant ses dents gâtées et ricane longuement avant de lâcher Sasuke, esquivant sa contre-attaque immédiate d'un pas leste.  
-Parce que je m'ennuie, déclare-t-il, d'une voix plus sobre.  
Et il y a de nouveau le bruit d'ailes qui accompagne ses disparitions.  
Restés seuls, les ninjas échangent un rapide regard de concertation. Shikamaru évalue la masse des gaki, qui se rassemblent de nouveau au pied de leur perchoir et finit par soupirer.  
-On se replie chez les Nazuchi.  
-A tes ordres chef, rétorque Naruto, assurant sa prise sur Neji avant de bondir dans la direction dans laquelle il est arrivé.

1 Poupée porte bonheur japonais. Le Daruma est une boule rouge a laquelle on peint un œil en faisant un vœu puis l'autre une fois que celui-ci se réalise. http/   
2 Prêtre des montagnes  
3 Uchiha désigne le clan de Sasuke, mais aussi un type d'éventail rond qui est leur emblème. Oui oui, la raquette de ping pong que Sasuke a dans le dos si vous préférez.  
4 Ah, oui, l'Uchiha est aussi un des symboles des tengus -  
5 Gaki: Fantôme-zombi de l'enfer de la faim, qui est perpétuellement affamé et dévore tout ce qui bouge ou ne bouge pas.


	3. Le manoir Nazuchi

Yamata no orochi- 3 

Série : Naruto  
Autrice : Kineko  
Genre : Sérieux, point de vues, personnages originaux, interprétation du mythe japonais d'Orochi et Susano-O, Kiba et Naruto deviennent potes,Neji s'en remettras,promis, par contre je réclame le droit de traumatiser Sasuke autant que je le veux, na .  
Couple : OC, Sasu?NAru?Saku  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages tirés du manga ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Hebiko, ses parents, Naga, le docteur Fuun, le vieux Kurogane, en gros, tous les autres personnages sont de moi.

-Sasuke, Kiba, reconnaissance visuelle. Sakura, Naruto, occupez vous de Neji.  
Kiba et Sasuke entrent les premiers, accompagnés de l'ombre de Shikamaru qui explore rapidement les moindres recoins de l'entrée avant de retourner vers son propriétaire.  
-c'est bon. Personne, signale Sasuke.  
-On continue, reprend Shikamaru, décroisant ses mains, Sakura, ferme et piège la porte.  
Sakura jette un dernier regard derrière eux quand elle tend les pièges sur la porte. Les gaki les ont suivis jusqu'ici, rapides malgré leurs démarches trébuchantes, mais ont stoppés à une dizaine de mètres du portail menant chez les Nazuchi. Ils forment un demi-cercle presque parfait devant l'entrée, apparemment incapable d'avancer plus loin. Certains parcourent le périmètre comme des fauves, sans quitter les vivants du regard, faisant claquer leurs mâchoires sèches. C'est avec soulagement que la jeune fille finit par refermer la porte, suivant ses équipiers dans la maison en ruine. Si les murs sont encore relativement intacts, les panneaux de papiers séparant les pièces sont depuis longtemps en lambeaux, ne laissant que le cadre de bambou léger. Le plancher craque sous leurs poids et quelques lattes cèdent sous les pieds de Naruto. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'exploration silencieuse, Kiba déniche une grande pièce dont les volets ont tenus le coup et les protègent un peu du froid de la nuit. Pendant que Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru et le chien vont surveiller les issues, Sakura aide Naruto à poser Neji sur un tatami pas trop décomposé.  
-Il n'a pas l'air bien...  
-Avons-nous des invités?  
Inner Sakura laisse échapper une bordée de jurons colorés, directement empruntés à Ino, pendant que l'autre Sakura se tourne vivement en direction de la voix.  
La pièce était vide et froide quelques secondes auparavant.  
Maintenant, elle est pleine de lumière, de meubles somptueux, et une famille, richement vêtue, siège à un banquet copieux, observant les amis. Il y a le patriarche, un vieil homme sec aux yeux pétillants, très digne dans son kimono de brocart, qui les toise d'un air bienveillant. Et sa femme, assise à sa droite, mince et pâle, visiblement stricte mais qui les salue poliment.  
Et puis il y a leur fille, agenouillée derrière eux, son kimono vert soigneusement étalé autour d'elle, inclinée dans une attitude soumise et polie, si ce n'est le regard curieux et amusé qu'elle leur jette par en dessous, ses lèvres peintes plissée en petit sourire sarcastique.  
Sasuke frisonne violemment, certain d'avoir déjà vu cette jeune fille, et cette femme, et bon sang, toute cette famille lui rappelle quelque chose, mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
Ca l'intrigue et ça l'effraie en même temps, parce qu'il a rarement eut peur de quelqu'un et jamais sans raison.  
Kiba donne un petit coup de coude à Shikamaru et s'incline, faisant signe au brun de l'imiter.  
-Nous avons rarement des visiteurs, reprend le vieil homme d'un ton affable, alors que tout les ninjas s'inclinent devant eux. Quel bon vent vous amène jeunes gens?  
Shikamaru va pour ouvrir la bouche, mais Kiba le fait taire d'un second coup dans les côtes et s'incline plus bas devant la famille.  
-Nous ne sommes que d'humbles voyageurs perdus en ces lieux, Messire. Nous demandons l'asile pour la nuit.  
Même Shikamaru semble surpris d'entendre Kiba utiliser un langage aussi châtié, connaissant sa tendance à jurer comme un charretier à la moindre occasion, et ce malgré les remontrances timides d'Hinata et celles nettement plus énergique de sa sœur aînée.  
-Vous êtes les bienvenus ici jeunes gens. Hebiko, veux-tu t'occuper d'eux je te prie?  
-Oui père, répond la jeune fille, hochant la tête poliment.  
Sakura fronce les sourcils en entendant le nom de la fille. Hebiko... Ce n'était pas le nom de la mère de l'enfant? Elle en est presque sûre, ce n'est pas un nom si commun. Mais elle semble si jeune... elle ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle... ceci dit, à l'époque, les mariages d'enfant étaient encore fréquents. Peut être qu'ils pourraient l'interroger, en apprendre plus sur l'enfant. Hebiko se lève, gracieusement, maintenant son kimono en place sur ses jambes.  
Sa ceinture rouge et bleue jure horriblement avec son kimono couleur jade.  
Il faut plusieurs secondes à l'esprit vif de Sakura pour comprendre que le rouge n'est pas une broderie mais du sang qui s'écoule de son abdomen et son bas-ventre. Pourtant, Hebiko ne semble pas souffrir. Elle est souriante, si ce n'est un peu moqueusement, et déshabille presque Neji du regard, alors que Naruto le remet sur son épaule.  
-Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.  
Elle glisse plus qu'elle ne marche, et Sakura sait que si elle écartait les pans du kimono, on ne verrait pas ses jambes, juste une brume blanche. Mais elle voit nettement une longue traînée sanglante se répandre derrière elle. Elle les guide rapidement, vers une aile de la résidence, tout aussi somptueuse que la salle à manger et les installe dans une grande pièce richement meublée.  
-Cette pièce est à votre disposition, déclare t'elle, sans s'agenouiller ni saluer, plus hautaine qu'avant et Sakura est surprise de voir que le devant de son kimono maintenant tout imbibé de sang.  
-Nous vous remercions Hebiko-san, commence Kiba.  
-C'est hime jeune homme, rétorque t'elle d'un ton condescendant, Hebiko-hime du clan Nazuchi.  
-Hebiko-hime, reprend Sakura, nous vous remercions de votre accueil et de prendre soin de nous. Nous serions ravis de pouvoir deviser avec vous sur votre village si accueillant.  
Elle sourit de nouveau et Sakura a envie de se lever d'un bond et partir en hurlant, parce qu'elle connaît ce sourire et qu'il n'a jamais rien apporté de bon, même si elle n'arrive pas à l'identifier sur le moment.  
-Je serais ravie de partager avec vous mon amour pour mon pays natal, rétorque t'elle.  
Des servantes entrent, glissant toutes silencieusement sur les tatamis et aident Hebiko à s'asseoir, arrangeant les plis de son kimono et ses longues mèches d'ébènes. Sakura voit Shikamaru et Kiba se tendre quand l'une d'elle approche, mais elle se contente de poser un petit brasero pour réchauffer la pièce avant de s'écarter. Le thé est servi, une collation présentée, et les servantes s'éclipsent, laissant les ninjas avec leur princesse.  
La nourriture est appétissante, et le fumet flotte agréablement jusqu'à leurs narines, mais aucun ninja n'ose y toucher, malgré leur faim. Sakura entretiens la conversation, alternant des questions futiles avec d'autres plus précises. Shikamaru ne peut que se sentir admiratif devant la maîtrise qu'a Sakura des techniques d'interrogations. Elle cuisine la princesse avec une telle habilitée que le fantôme se prend à leur faire des confidences amusantes sur la vie dans la résidence, les histoires de coeurs des servantes avec les valets, la mauvaise humeur chronique du prêtre et d'autres potins typiquement féminins. Et puis, après un dernier rire sur une mésaventure d'un garçon d'écurie et sa femme, Sakura profite de la transition pour poser la question qu'elle vise depuis le début de la conversation.  
-Êtes-vous mariée Hebiko-hime?  
Un silence s'étend et Sakura craint d'avoir outrepassé ses droits, mais Hebiko finit par répondre, son sourire s'adoucissant légèrement.  
-Oui. Je suis mariée depuis le printemps. Vous avez peut être rencontré mon époux, Naga-dono.  
-Félicitation Hebiko-hime, continue Sakura, priant pour ne pas commettre d'impair. Naga-dono doit être un homme comblé.  
-Et je suis une femme heureuse, continue Hebiko, plus chaleureuse maintenant, les joues légèrement rose d'évoquer l'homme qu'elle aime.  
-Je souhaite que votre union porte ses fruits et que vous soyez bénis par la naissance d'un fils.  
Hebiko ne répond rien sur le moment, continuant de fixer Sakura de ses yeux noir pétillant d'affection, si semblable à ceux de son père sur le moment.  
Et puis son visage de fragile princesse se décompose soudain en grimace de colère et elle pousse un hurlement qui fait trembler les panneaux de papier tant et si bien que Sakura a l'impression de faire face à une hannya 1 furieuse.  
Et puis les lanternes s'éteignent dans un souffle, le hurlement cesse et la pièce redevient froide et silencieuse. Le silence règne un moment avant que Sasuke n'allume sa lampe torche, vérifiant rapidement que tout le monde est là et de préférence entier.  
-Bon, ça c'est pas si mal passé que ça, marmonne Sakura, s'attirant des grognements las et désapprobateur.  
Sasuke et Naruto rallument les lanternes qui ornent la pièce, devenues si vieilles que Naruto en réduit une en poussière en la touchant à peine. Pendant ce temps, Kiba ferme tous les panneaux d'accès et Shikamaru allonge Neji au sol. Sakura approche d'eux, inquiète de voir Neji aussi pâle et le col de son manteau rouge de sang. Il a presque l'air mort, si ce n'est le souffle léger qui soulève son torse.  
-Comment va Neji? Demande-t-elle, sortant une couverture de survie pour recouvrir le brun.  
-Il est glacé, son cœur bat, mais erratiquement...  
-Irrégulièrement, traduit aussitôt Sakura pour Naruto, dès que celui-ci se tourne vers elle, avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour demander.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement? Demande Naruto en s'accroupissant près d'elle, l'aidant à envelopper Neji.  
-Il a été mordu par un monstre, une rokuro kubi, répond Kiba, se massant les tempes pour chasser le mal de tête qui s'installe à demeure.  
-Les servantes d'Hebiko-hime leur ressemblaient fort d'ailleurs, marmonne Shikamaru en retirant la compresse poisseuse de sang.  
Il est satisfait de voir que la blessure a cessé de saigner, mais inquiet de l'aspect infecté, la peau noircie autour de la morsure. Quand il effleure la blessure, toute la zone lui semble glacée, comme si on venait de presser un glaçon sur la peau du Hyûga.  
-C'est pas joli, marmonne t'il en fouillant son sac pour trouver la trousse de premier secours.  
-On dirait que c'est infecté, déclare Sakura, pressant délicatement les deux trous net sur l'épaule de Neji, faisant perler des gouttelettes sombre.  
Elle voit Sasuke porter machinalement la main à sa nuque, là où Orochimaru l'a mordu. C'est vrai, c'est étrange comme les deux blessures se ressemblent, mis à part le fait que celle de Neji n'a pas évoluée en sceau.  
-Est-ce que les rokutrucs sont venimeuses? Demande soudain Naruto à Kiba.  
-Pas la moindre idée, avoue Kiba, mais il fronce les sourcils, comme si la suggestion lui semble juste, avant de reprendre. Vu sa réaction, y'a des chances.  
Naruto s'approche alors, écartant Shikamaru et Sakura du passage. Il s'agenouille près de Neji et passe un bras sous son torse, le soulevant sur ses genoux avant de repousser ses cheveux d'une main, libérant la plaie. Il plisse les lèvres, comme s'il réfléchissait ou écoutait une leçon particulièrement compliqué de Kakashi puis penche la tête et applique sa bouche sur la plaie.  
Tout le monde le regarde avec surprise et Sakura rosit, gênée par le geste qui ressemble trop à un baiser pour la mettre à l'aise, surtout quand il se passe entre deux hommes. Et puis Neji sursaute, faiblement certes, retenu par la poigne d'acier de Naruto, mais c'est sa première réaction depuis qu'il a été mordu et tout le monde retient son souffle. Naruto se redresse presque aussitôt et crache violemment, le plus loin qu'il peut. Le crachat est noir, gluant, comme une limace à moitié liquéfiée et Sakura a un haut le cœur qu'elle maîtrise difficilement. Naruto se racle la gorge, fait de drôle de bruits, comme quand il s'étrangle avec du ramen trop chaud et qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit recracher ou avaler.  
-Poison? Demande Shikamaru.  
Naruto hoche vigoureusement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Rince toi la bouche idiot, ordonne Sasuke en lui tendant une gourde.  
Naruto secoue la tête cette fois et repose sa bouche sur la blessure de Neji, aspirant à nouveau. Un nouveau crachat rejoint le premier et Sakura est sure de le voir bouger avant que Kiba ne l'écrase d'un coup de pied violent, prenant soin de frotter sa semelle au sol pour la nettoyer.  
Le troisième crachat est plus clair, et quand Kiba l'écrase, il laisse des traces rosées sur le plancher poussiéreux. Enfin, le quatrième et cinquième sont rouge et Naruto s'écarte, reposant Neji sur ses genoux. Il accepte la gourde de Sasuke cette fois, la lui arrachant des mains sans un merci et se rince la bouche hâtivement. Il est devenu pâle, bien trop pâle et Sakura pose sa main sur son épaule.  
-Ca va?  
-Nan, répond-t-il aussitôt, crachant de nouveau et frottant sa bouche.  
Ses lèvres sont craquelées, comme par le froid et un peu de sang coule entre les gerçures. Kiba, alors qu'il s'essuyait les pieds sur un lambeau de tapisserie au sol, revient immédiatement vers eux, s'approchant de Naruto.  
-T'en a avalé?  
-Un peu.. Pas trop...  
-Va vomir.  
-Avec plaisir. Sakura, tiens-le.  
Naruto soulève le blessé et le lui fourre sur les genoux, s'assurant qu'elle le tient correctement avant de se lever et sortir par la porte fenêtre, suivit par Kiba. Le corps de Neji est lourd sur ses cuisses, mais il n'est plus immobile. Il frisonne violemment, toujours glacé, mais la plaie a meilleur aspect maintenant que le venin a été aspiré. Sans un mot, Sakura tend la main vers la trousse de secours de Shikamaru et commence à nettoyer la morsure. Ca saigne à nouveau, mais le sang qui coule est rouge, et non pas noir comme le venin ou poison ou quoique ce soit qu'il avait dans ses veines. Un bruit de bagarre se fait entendre de dehors, accompagné de cri d'animaux, faisant se tendre Shikamaru et Sasuke. Kiba et Naruto reviennent peu après, accompagnés d'un Akamaru très content de lui, qui se pavane tête haute en remuant la queue, malgré le coup de griffe qui lui barre le museau.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demande Shikamaru en rappelant son ombre, envoyée par réflexe en éclaireur.  
-Un tanuki. Naruto lui a presque vomit dessus, répond Kiba, amusé malgré la gravité de leur situation.  
-J'étais pressé et je l'avais pas vu, proteste le blond en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de bras.  
-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Coupe soudain Sasuke en approchant de Naruto, lui fourrant de nouveau la gourde dans les mains.  
-Essaye un peu d'avaler du venin de démon et on verra si tu vérifies le point d'impact de ton...  
-Tu n'avais pas à aspirer le poison seul, on aurait put se relayer...  
Naruto lui jette un regard agacé et Sasuke se retient tout juste de reculer en voyant les pupilles s'étirer dans les yeux violacés. Il devrait pourtant être habitué et ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été entièrement rouges, comme il y a trois ans, mais il se méfie toujours du tempérament de Naruto dans ces moments là.  
-Crétin, marmonne Naruto, la voix frôlant le grondement, apparemment au prix d'une immense volonté, le venin vous aurait foudroyé comme lui. Y'a que moi qui soit immunisé.  
-Pourquoi ça? S'enquiert ironiquement Sasuke, ses yeux reflétant le rouge de ceux de Naruto.  
Autant Sakura aime Sasuke, elle reconnaît qu'il a un défaut: Il est têtu comme une mule. Têtu au point de ne pas s'apercevoir quand Naruto passe en mode berserk et est à deux doigts de le fracasser contre le mur à la moindre réflexion. Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'inquiète, elle sait que Naruto et Sasuke sont égaux en force, au pire, il s'assommeront mutuellement ou se casseront quelque chose, au mieux, ils s'effondreront au bout de plusieurs heures, épuisés.  
Mais ce n'est pas le moment, ils doivent économiser leurs forces.  
-Ca suffit vous deux!  
Les deux garçons cessent leur guéguerres des regards, tournant lentement la tête vers leur amie. Elle retient un soupir de soulagement en voyant que leurs yeux sont redevenus noirs et bleus, mais elle ne change pas de ton.  
-Naruto, tu retournes dehors, surveille les alentours et prévient nous en cas d'attaque ou même de mouvement suspect. Sasuke, va explorer les pièces adjacentes. Pas d'imprudence, tu observes juste.  
-Mais, Sakura-chaaaan, couine Naruto.  
-Exécution!  
Et, jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, ils obéissent.  
Non sans se lancer des regards noirs et ronchonner, mais ils obéissent et s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, chacun vers leur tâche.  
Quand les deux frères ennemis ont quittés la pièce, Shikamaru et Kiba laissent échapper des rires nerveux devant l'autorité de la jeune fille.  
-Tu les as dressés ou quoi? S'étonne Kiba.  
-J'aimerais qu'ils obéissent aussi facilement d'habitude, soupire Sakura.  
-Essaye le coup de journal roulé sur les fesses, ça as tendance à calmer les chiens fous.  
Shikamaru ricane et Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tout en achevant le pansement sur la nuque de Neji.  
-Bon, je vous laisse, déclare Kiba en se levant, Akamaru sur les talons, une fois certain que Neji n'a besoin de rien d'autre que de repos.  
-Ou est ce que tu vas? S'inquiète aussitôt Shikamaru.  
-Tenir compagnie à Naruto, on ne sera pas trop de deux.  
Quand il ferme la porte derrière lui, il voit Sakura et Shikamaru commencer à discuter à voix basse du fiasco de la journée et des modifications de plan. C'est incroyable ce que ces deux là peuvent être intelligents, même Shino ne leur va pas à la cheville quand ils décident de s'y mettre. D'ici une petite heure, ils auront probablement mis au point trois plans et diverses solutions de secours au cas où, et, autant Kiba aime être le chef de meute, il doit admettre que sans Shikamaru et Sakura, ils auraient du mal à mener à bien la plupart de leurs missions.  
Il trouve Naruto assis au bord de la véranda, les jambes pendant dans le vide et le regard fouillant l'obscurité. Si ses yeux sont redevenus bleus, ils ont gardé l'étrange tendance qu'ils ont de briller dans la nuit, comme ceux d'un animal. Kiba a été élevé dans une famille aux forts attributs animaux, aussi ne s'est il jamais vraiment étonné d'entendre Naruto grogner ou mordre, griffer, courir à quatre pattes. Mais récemment, depuis le début de la mission, il se prend à observer son camarade de plus près. Ses attitudes, ses réflexes, son chakra, son odeur même sont loin d'être humains.  
Et Kiba a désormais compris pourquoi.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux Kiba? Grogne Naruto.  
Kiba est certain qu'il n'a fait aucun bruit, et qu'il émet aussi peu de chakra qu'il est possible. Si Naruto l'a repéré, ce n'est pas par les moyens des humains normaux. Encore une preuve de ce que Kiba a deviné sur la vraie nature de Naruto.  
-Je peux m'asseoir?  
Naruto tourne légèrement la tête vers lui, une expression surprise sur le visage, mais hoche la tête et Kiba prend place à ses côtés. L'Inuzuka vérifie d'un regard que les portes sont bien fermées, non pas que ça arrêterais un espion bien entraîné, et prend une profonde inspiration. Ca fait quelques jours qu'il se promet de parler à Naruto, mais c'est la première fois qu'ils sont seuls et il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à la manière de lui annoncer ce qu'il sait sur lui.  
-Ca va mieux?  
C'est idiot comme question, mais au moins, c'est un début.  
-Ca pique encore, répond Naruto, passant un petit bout de langue sur ses lèvres parsemées de plaies rosées.  
C'est déjà guéri! Nom d'un chien, ce venin a attaqué la semelle de ses chaussures et Naruto a déjà cicatrisé?  
-Toute cette histoire a un mauvais karma, marmonne Naruto.  
-T'as pas idée... D'un côté, on a déjà eut deux couilles. Selon la loi des séries, la troisième va nous tomber dessus avant la fin de la journée.  
-Ho, pitié non...  
-Heu... Naruto... Ecoute tu vas pas apprécier ce que je vais te dire...  
-Pour la dernière fois Kiba: Hinata est juste une amie. Je te la laisse.  
Kiba bafouille, rougit, prit de court par la réplique de Naruto.  
-Non! Je veux dire...C'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler! Hinata a rien à voir là dedans!  
Ca semble capter l'attention de Naruto qui se tourne enfin vers lui, le fixant avec curiosité. Kiba se gratte le crâne, embarrassé.  
-Ecoute... Bon, je vais être franc: Je sais ce que tu es...  
Il voit les yeux de Naruto s'écarquiller et sa peau pâlir en un clin d'œil. Le brun réprime une grimace penaude devant la réaction de peur. Du tact Kiba, du tact et de la délicatesse.  
-Tu n'es pas le seul tu sais...  
Naruto n'a plus l'air de l'écouter. Il se prend le front dans les mains, murmurant des jurons à voix basses et cherchant déjà les issues du regard. Kiba l'attrape par le col pour le retenir au cas où il s'enfuirait.  
-Naruto! Attend, je veux dire... Moi aussi...  
-Je vais faire une ronde! S'exclame Naruto en se redressant, entraînant à demi Kiba dans son élan.  
-Moi aussi j'ai du sang de démon! Achève Kiba en le forçant à se rasseoir.  
A ces mots, Naruto reste muet de stupeur quelques secondes, essayant désespérément de comprendre la conversation qui se déroule entre eux. Comment ça du sang de démon? Et...Et si Kiba sait la vérité, pourquoi il ne s'est pas déjà enfui en hurlant vu comment il a peur des monstres?  
-Gneu?  
-Un de mes ancêtres était hannyo... Explique Kiba avec un petit sourire embarrassé. Ca veut dire demi démon. Il a épousé une miko et ils ont fondé mon clan. C'était y'a des siècles, mais le sang du démon était tellement fort qu'on a gardé ses caractéristiques... Crocs, griffes, sens super développés, yeux fendus, caractère de merde... Enfin...Bref voilà quoi... Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir du sang de démon moi aussi.  
Kiba est un demi démon... Ou plutôt un centième... Ou un truc du genre. Ca explique pas mal de chose, mais pourquoi il pense que Naruto est comme lui? C'est pas comme s'ils avaient des points com...  
DOH!  
Griffes, crocs, yeux fendus, marquage facial. Si c'est ce qui définit un han... Agne... demi démon, alors il peut passer facilement pour l'un d'eux.  
-T'es quoi? Je veux dire, comme origine? Précise Kiba comme Naruto lui jette un regard bovin. Tu sent un peu comme nous mais pas tout à fait pareil...  
-Heu... Renard... Yohko... répond Naruto, trop perturbé par la révélation pour penser à mentir.  
-T'as du yohko en toi? S'exclame Kiba, baissant la voix en remarquant la grimace anxieuse de Naruto. Pas étonnant que les vieux ne t'aiment pas... Merde, c'est déjà dur d'être hannyo, mais alors un renard à Konoha... T'as pas de bol...  
-Je trouve aussi, rétorque Naruto, la gorge encore serrée.  
-Je dirais rien tu sais... Confie Kiba à voix basse. J'ai rien dit jusque là mais je m'en doutais...  
-Merci, marmonne Naruto.  
C'est étrangement réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un sait, même si Kiba est un peu à côté de la plaque et que, franchement, son avis n'est pas très objectif.  
Mais quelqu'un sait. Et ce quelqu'un ne s'enfuit pas en hurlant ou ne le traite pas comme un moins que rien, et même si lui et Kiba n'ont jamais été vraiment proche, même après leur duel quand ils avaient douze ans, Naruto sent confusément que quelque chose vient de changer entre eux. L'amitié est encore un sentiment tellement inhabituel pour lui qu'il se sent bizarre quand il a un nouvel ami.  
Et puis la voix de Sakura vient briser le moment.  
-NARUTO VIENS VITE!  
-Couille numéro trois en vue, grommelle Naruto sans prendre la peine de se relever, courant à quatre pattes à l'intérieur du pavillon.  
Les deux garçons déboulent dans la pièce avec leur délicatesse habituelle, cherchant du regard où se situe le problème.  
Neji viens de se réveiller.  
Ce qui serait un soulagement s'il n'étais pas en train de se débattre dans les bras de Shikamaru et Sakura.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
-Je ne sais pas, il s'est réveillé et il a commencé à paniquer... Neji, calme-toi... Naruto, dis quelque chose.  
-Laisse-moi faire, ordonne Naruto en repoussant ses camarades pour saisir Neji par les épaules.  
Sakura pousse un soupir accablé quand il commence à secouer vigoureusement le blessé avec sa douceur coutumière.  
-NEJI NOM D'UN CHIEN CALME TOI OU JE T'EN MET UNE!  
-Naruto, c'est pas comme ça qu'on calme quelqu'un de blessé et perturbé, objecte Sakura d'un ton las, avant de s'apercevoir que la méthode du blond semble avoir fonctionné.  
Neji a cessé de se débattre et de paniquer. Il est essoufflé, le bref effort qui l'a fourni semble avoir épuisé ses forces, et puis, il est encore pâle, mais au moins, il est conscient et à peu près cohérent, même si sa voix est faible et un peu rauque.  
-Na..Naruto?  
-Je suis là, qu'est ce qui se passe?  
Neji essaye de répondre, mais il est encore perturbé et ne semble pas trouver ses mots, ce que Sakura n'a jamais vu avant.  
-Tu as mal?  
-Non je.. J'ai...  
Il tâtonne aussi, et l'attention de Sakura se focalise aussitôt sur les grandes mains de Neji, qui cherchent à saisir Naruto. Quelque chose ne va pas. Hyûga Neji ne tâtonne jamais. Hyûga Neji peut (et à déjà) désamorcé une bombe tête en bas en moins de deux minutes. Hyûga Neji a les gestes les plus sûrs de tout Konoha.  
-Tu as un problème avec tes yeux, conclut-t-elle à voix haute.  
Naruto jette un regard surpris à Sakura, puis à Neji quand il sent les doigts froids du jeune homme sur son visage. Le brun tâtonne comme un aveugle découvrant le visage de quelqu'un.  
-Je ne vois rien, répond Neji.  
-Comment...  
-Tu as été mordu par un monstre Neji-sempaï, coupe Sakura, faisant signe à Naruto de se taire. La morsure était empoisonnée. Ta cécité est peut être liée à cette blessure.  
A défaut de le rassurer, l'explication a au moins l'avantage de calmer Neji et il lâche Naruto avec un petit hochement de tête.  
-Je voudrais t'ausculter au cas ou ce serait provoqué par un choc à la tête... Heu.. Enfin, si j'arrive à trouver comment diagnostiquer ça sans la dilatation des pupilles. Naruto, écarte-toi. Est-ce que tu peux utiliser le byakugan sur toi-même Neji?  
-Oui... Enfin, non... Pas maintenant...  
-Un problème?  
-La chose... qui m'a attaqué... Elle a aspiré une grande partie ... mon chakra... Je n'en ai plus beaucoup...  
Sakura a presque envie de dire que ça se sent. Elle n'a pas la capacité de voir le chakra comme les Hyûga et les Uchiha, mais elle peut sentir la vague présence de l'énergie, comme tout ninja bien entraîné et elle ne sent presque pas celle de Neji. Son niveau de chakra est même devenu inférieur à la force vitale d'un non-ninja. Et le peu d'énergie corporelle qu'il lui reste va s'épuiser à tenter de pallier le manque.  
-Naruto, fait nous ton truc du radiateur humain et réchauffe Neji. Kiba, tu as des pilules de soldat?  
-Deux.  
-Donnes-lui en une. Qu'est ce qu'il nous reste en provision?  
-Rations de survie, répond Shikamaru après un bref examen des sacs.  
-Barres vitaminées?  
-Quelques unes.  
-Bien, Neji-sempaï? Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras avaler quelque chose?  
-Oui.  
Traduire: Peut être pas, mais je le ferais quand même et je lutterais de toute mes forces contre l'envie de vomir qui viendras sûrement après.  
Travailler avec Naruto et Sasuke est une expérience très instructive dans l'art de gérer les accès de fierté mal placée typiquement masculine. Neji n'est peut être pas aussi atteint qu'eux, mais il est en bonne place juste derrière eux et à égalité avec Kiba et Lee, aussi Sakura pose une de leur gamelles devant Neji avant de lui donner la pilule et une gourde.  
-Au cas où tu devrais vomir, utilise la bassine. Naruto, réchauffe le.  
-Tout de suite! S'exclame Naruto en enveloppant Neji dans sa couverture de survie.  
Il s'assied contre lui, épaule contre épaule, et ferme à demi les yeux, dans cette drôle d'attitude qui le fait ressembler à un chat. Et puis son chakra augmente progressivement et la chaleur de la pièce avec lui. Depuis quatre ans que Naruto s'entraîne à maîtriser son chakra monstrueux, il a mis au point quelques petits trucs. En particulier ce qu'il appelle le 'radiateur humain', qui consiste, basiquement, à augmenter ou diminuer sa température corporelle. Ce qui fait qu'il est souvent à se promener en short et filet en plein hiver.  
Bon, son contrôle n'est pas encore parfait, mais au moins, tout le monde dans la pièce en profite.  
oOo  
A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Sasuke pousse un profond soupir, désactivant le sharingan. Il ne peut rien percevoir avec le chakra que dégage Naruto, ça lui fait l'effet d'un phare en pleine nuit droit dans les rétines. Bon, puisque Sakura ne l'a pas fait stopper dans les cinq secondes, c'est que ça doit être important ou utile. De toute façon, il n'y a rien ici. Le bâtiment où Hebiko les as mené devait servir de logement pour les serviteurs, au vue de la simplicité de l'ameublement, même du temps où le manoir était intact. Dans la pièce que Sasuke explore actuellement, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une vieille table basse, une lampe de papier déchirée et un trou dans le mur du fond, qui laisse passer un rayon de lune. C'est tout. Sasuke approche d'un placard, poussant prudemment une des portes vermoulues pour jeter un œil dedans.  
La seconde suivante, il a la main sur une porte lisse et solide, parfaitement ajusté à ses gonds. Sasuke se force à ne pas réagir violemment, laissant juste glisser le kunaï dans sa manche jusqu'à sa paume. Il fait plus chaud, probablement à cause du brasero qu'il entend grésiller, et le trou dans le mur n'existe plus, remplacé par une estampe de bon goût représentant des poissons. Sasuke se tourne lentement, enregistrant le bruit feutré de ses pas sur le tatami neuf, et non plus les craquements sinistres sous son poids.  
En un regard, Sasuke a déjà analysé la pièce, ses issues, les hypothétiques menaces.  
Et il pense reconnaître l'homme assis devant la table, qui compulse des rouleaux de médecine tout en griffonnant dans un petit carnet. Il n'y a pas d'autres bruits que le brasero qui se consume et le pinceau sur les pages. Sasuke peut sentir l'odeur du charbon et de la tasse de thé qui fume près du fantôme, et il a beau savoir que ce n'est qu'une illusion, elle est presque aussi parfaite que celles d'Itachi et il doit se mordre la langue pour ne pas s'y laisser prendre. L'illusion vacille, quelques secondes et le fantôme relève la tête, étonné.  
C'est bien le fantôme qu'il a croisé en premier avec Sakura et Naruto. Il reconnaît ses cheveux strictement coupés, son kimono simple aux coloris bruns et la canne qui gît près de lui, attendant que son propriétaire la reprenne.  
L'homme ne dit rien. Il se contente de regarder Sasuke, l'air triste, mais résigné.  
-Qui êtes vous? Commence Sasuke.  
L'esprit lève une main pour désigner quelque chose au fond de la pièce et Sasuke sens sa vision se troubler, ses yeux lui piquer, et il a presque envie d'activer le sharingan, parce qu'il ne sait plus s'il est dans le bureau chaleureux ou dans la ruine ouverte aux vents.  
Il y a quelque chose au fond de la pièce, comme un tas de déchets grouillant de rats paresseux.  
-Tout est dans la boîte, dit soudain l'homme.  
Sasuke se tourne vers lui, un peu nerveux de ne pas l'entendre bouger ou respirer. Le quadragénaire tiens une boite dans ses mains, une boite noire et plate, soigneusement laquée, à peu près grande comme l'avant bras.  
-Dans la boîte répète l'homme.  
Il disparaît, et la chaleur avec lui. A la lueur de la lune, Sasuke jette un regard méfiant au tas mouvant, puis à l'emplacement de l'homme avant de se décider. Il approche prudemment du fond de la pièce, suivant les murs de papier et profite qu'il passe près d'une fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, inondant le coin de la lumière de la lune.  
Il n'a pas peur de grand-chose, avec tout ce qu'Itachi lui a fait subir, mais il a gardé une légère phobie de son premier combat contre Orochimaru.  
Et sa phobie est matérialisée devant ses yeux en la présence d'un tas de serpents.  
Sa première réaction est de reculer, se préparant déjà à lancer un katon, quand son regard est attiré par un éclat blafard.  
Il y a un cadavre dans le nœud de serpents. Un squelette blanc encore vêtu de lambeaux de tissu bruns.  
Et il tiens une boite noire.  
Pendant quelques secondes, Sasuke maudit intérieurement les fantômes et leur sens du dramatique, puis il commence à chercher un moyen de récupérer cette fameuse boite sans avoir à toucher les serpents.  
Katon est exclu.  
Définitivement.  
Le chidori pareil.  
Ne reste qu'à y aller à la main.  
Sasuke inspire profondément et active le sharingan, afin de prévoir les déplacements des serpents. Le chakra de Naruto le gène toujours, mais c'est mieux que d'y aller à l'aveuglette. Il s'approche lentement, à pas compté, surveillant les serpents ramassés sur le cadavre. A ce rythme, il lui faut deux bonnes minutes pour s'agenouiller devant le tas de reptiles. Les serpents n'ont pas bougés. Ils continuent à se lover autour du cadavre, endormis ou peut être simplement engourdis par le froid. Gardant une jambe pliée sous lui pour bondir au cas ou, Sasuke tend les mains vers la boite. Un serpent à la tête posée tout contre, la manœuvre va être ardue. Encore plus lentement qu'avant, Sasuke approche petit à petit ses doigts du bois laqué, jusqu'à le toucher du bout des phalanges. Bientôt, il peut refermer la main sur la boite, et assure soigneusement sa prise.  
Et là, le serpent se réveille, levant la tête si brusquement que même avec le sharingan, Sasuke sursaute, réveillant le reste du nid. La pièce se remplit d'un concert de sifflements alors que les têtes des animaux se dressent, déployant crochets à venin, capuchons et sonnettes. Le ninja se tend, prêt à bondir, mais les serpents ne l'attaquent pas. En fait, le moment de surprise passé, ils commencent à s'éparpiller, cherchant un coin plus tranquille pour faire la sieste. Il y a plus d'animaux qu'il ne le semblait et Sasuke a envie de bondir sur ses pieds et les piétiner quand ils passent contre lui. Le premier serpent n'a pas bougé, toujours enroulé autour du cadavre, si proche que Sasuke sent sa langue effleurer son poignet. Il ne fait même pas mine de l'attaquer ou de se défendre. Il se contente de tirer sa langue fourchue, frôlant les doigts de Sasuke, puis rampe vers lui, frottant le côté de sa tête écailleuse contre sa main avant de dénouer ses anneaux du corps momifié. Plus le serpent se déroule, plus Sasuke revoit ses évaluations de tailles à la hausse. L'animal est une vipère, il reconnaît la forme de la tête, mais doit bien mesurer quatre à cinq fois la taille de ses congénères. Sasuke doit faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas trembler quand le serpent se hisse sur ses genoux, puis enroule son corps autour de son bras pour se hisser sur son épaule. Profitant de l'ascension du reptile, Sasuke a baissé une de ses mains vers son étui à kunaï, et en tire subrepticement un. Il se fige soudain quand il sent l'animal glisser sa tête dans son col.  
Un moment passe, ou l'homme et le reptile sont figés, puis un autre, comme une deuxième éternité et le serpent recule. Il se dénoue rapidement, laissant retomber son corps flasque sur les planches vermoulues et s'éloigne en rampant, disparaissant par un trou du sol. Quand le dernier sifflement de serpent s'est éteint, Sasuke ose enfin s'asseoir et respirer, haletant d'avoir retenu son souffle.  
oOo  
-Sakura, quand une nana a le cou qui prend trois mètres devant tes yeux, t'as tendance à le REMARQUER, tu sais!  
Sasuke hausse un sourcil à la réplique de Kiba. C'est étrange comme toute la bande semble accepter relativement bien les incongruités de leur mission alors que la plupart des ninjas ne croient même pas aux fantômes. D'un autre côté, l'équipe 7 a déjà été confrontés a des monstres, Kiba semble posséder des connaissances très précises à ce sujet et rien ne peut perturber Shikamaru. Quant à Neji... Reste à attendre son réveil pour savoir. Le brun entrouvrit la porte, jetant un œil sur l'assemblée de ses amis, assis en cercle et discutant des derniers évènements, Neji endormi contre les cuisses de Naruto, emmitouflé dans une couverture de survie et la lueur mauve du chakra du blond.  
-Alors explique moi pourquoi Neji n'a pas vu la rokuro kubi l'attaquer? Rétorque Sakura en agitant sa ration solide sous le nez du brun.  
Silence de la part de Kiba, qui se gratte le crâne en échangeant un regard avec son chien.  
-Heu... Je sais pas.  
-Il avait le byakugan enclenché, intervient Shikamaru, ça as peut être joué...  
-Je croyais que le byakugan servait à tout voir, rétorque Naruto.  
-Et Neji ne voyait qu'un corbeau à la place du tengu, précise Shikamaru.  
-Peut être que...qu'il ne voit pas les fantômes? Suggère Naruto. Je veux dire, le vieux a dit qu'ils existaient pas, c'est juste comme des illusions et Neji voit à travers des illusions...  
-Le pire, grommelle Kiba après un petit moment de réflexion, c'est que Naruto vient de dire un truc intelligent.  
-Je t'emmerde clébart.  
-Les dames d'abord.  
-Suffit vous deux, ordonne Sakura. Mais même si Neji ne voit pas les illusions, il a été mordu par quelque chose de tangible! Il aurait dut le voir par définition...  
-Tu penses trop comme une humaine Sakura, coupe Kiba d'un ton las. Je te l'ai dit: On est dans un monde de démons, ce sont leurs lois qui marchent ici. Les illusions sont réelles ici. C'est pas seulement visible, comme un henge. On a droit aux cinq sens, la vue, l'odorat, l'ouie, le toucher, le goût. Des années peuvent s'écouler en quelques minutes, nous pouvons parcourir des kilomètres et nous retrouver à notre point de départ...  
-Ca se vaut, intervient Sasuke en refermant la porte derrière lui, avec le sharingan, je vois Kurogane en corbeau.  
Sakura se redresse aussitôt en entendant la voix de son camarade et échange un regard soulagé avec Naruto.  
-Sasuke!  
-Déjà de retour? S'étonne Naruto.  
-J'ai trouvé quelque chose, explique Sasuke en tendant la boite noire.  
-Sasuke, je voudrais pas t'affoler, mais tu sais que tu as un serpent qui sort de ta manche? Déclare très calmement Kiba.  
Le brun se fige aussitôt, la main tendue en avant, apercevant enfin le mince serpent annelé de noir, rouge et blanc qui s'extrait de son emmanchure, si petit qu'il ne l'a pas senti s'immiscer dans sa veste. Il entend le grondement de Naruto et le serpent, alerté par la vibration, se tourne vivement vers le blond, découvrant ses crocs à venin.  
Il est aussitôt cloué au mur par le kunaï de Sakura, et s'immobilise après quelques soubresauts et sifflements rageurs. Sasuke laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement puis essaye d'échapper à Naruto qui est aussitôt sur ses endosses, cherchant la moindre trace de morsure, tâtonnant sans embarras sous son tee-shirt.  
-Ca va.  
-Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour ta tête de cochon.  
-Sasuke, laisse-toi faire, Naruto, vérifie sa poche d'arme.  
Sakura s'est levée aussi et tapote prudemment le torse de Sasuke, à la recherche d'un autre serpent. A voir les deux équipiers tripoter ainsi le troisième, Kiba et Shikamaru échangent un regard goguenard.  
-On leur dira un jour à quoi ça ressemble?  
-Pas maintenant en tout cas, rétorque Shikamaru. Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé Sasuke?  
-Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais selon l'esprit qui m'a montré ou c'était, tout est dedans.  
-Tout quoi?  
-Bonne question. Hey! C'est bon, je n'ai rien dans le pantalon! Proteste Sasuke alors que ses camarades palpent ses hanches.  
-Ho, ça, je savais déjà, rétorque aussitôt Naruto.  
-NARUTO!  
-Commencez pas vous deux, soupire Sakura en prenant la boîte des mains de Sasuke.  
Pendant que les deux garçons échangent leurs habituelles injures et railleries, Sakura se rassied et examine longuement la boite, à la recherche du moindre piège dans le système d'ouverture. Au final, ce n'est qu'une boite. Une boîte laquée, certes, mais de qualité médiocre, sans ornementation, rayée par l'usage et le temps. Un petit coup de kunaï fait sauter les charnières et dévoile le contenu.  
Des papiers.  
Des dizaines de papiers jaunis, soigneusement empilés les uns sur les autres, couverts d'une écriture en patte de mouches quasiment illisible.  
-La personne qui a écrit ça a une écriture de cochon, déclare Shikamaru en feuilletant rapidement une poignée de feuillets.  
-Sans rire, on dirait celle de Naruto, intervient Sakura, plissant les yeux devant un kanji tarabiscoté moitié grand comme son ongle d'auriculaire.  
-Nan, pire, rétorque le blond, j'arrive même pas à le relire.  
-C'est pas tellement une écriture de cochon, objecte Sakura, mais si ça date d'avant la destruction de Yamata, c'est encore l'écriture non réformée.  
-Quelqu'un sait lire les kanjis de l'époque? S'enquiert Sasuke en reposant son tas de feuille.  
Avec un soupir las d'avance, Shikamaru lève la main, imité par Sakura.  
-Ca va prendre des heures, grommelle t'il en rassemblant les feuilles.  
Un hurlement strident retentit dans la maison vide, faisant sursauter la petite bande. Shikamaru referme la boîte d'un geste sec et la range dans son sac.  
-Pour le moment, on reste sur nos gardes. Naruto, Sakura, vous prenez soin de Neji et un peu de repos, Kiba, Akamaru, vous surveillez l'accès extérieur, Sasuke et moi, on s'occupe de l'accès par le couloir. Dans trois heures, on tourne, exécution.

1 Hannya est un fantôme japonais féminin, une espèce de vampire défiguré.


	4. Les cousines

Yamata no orochi 

Les cousines

Série : Naruto  
Autrice : Kineko  
Genre : Sérieux, point de vues, personnages originaux, interprétation du mythe japonais d'Orochi et Susano–O, Kitsune en chaleur (pov Naruto). Référence EXPLICITE à des relations sexuelles hétéro et plus ou moins implicites à des relations sexuelles lesbiennes (woe, moi écrire ça!)  
Couple : OC+-Kiba et +-Naruto, Sasuke?Naruto  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages tirés du manga ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Hebiko, Naga, le docteur Fuun, le vieux Kurogane, en gros, tous les autres personnages sont de moi.

Le lendemain, Naruto est réveillé d'un sommeil qui aurait pus être réparateur s'il avait dépassé les deux heures.  
Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait bien dormi non plus. Entre les cauchemars dus à Kyûbi et ceux venant de la randonnée chez les Koorimes, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se reposer.  
C'était presque plus reposant de rester étalé dans sa flaque de lumière, bercé par la voix de Kiba qui récite des prières comme des chants sans fin. Il y a un corps contre lui, mais il sent, à l'odeur et surtout aux muscles solides, que ce n'est certainement pas Sakura. Ni Sasuke, découvre–t–il quand son coéquipier décide de le réveiller d'un léger coup dans les côtes.  
–Debout fainéant…  
–Va te faire foutre Sas'ke, rétorque Naruto par pure habitude, roulant sur le flanc pour échapper aux coups répétés sur sa cage thoracique.  
–Naruto, debout, distribution des rôles, reprend Sakura.  
Naruto grommelle, mais s'assied néanmoins, ébouriffant ses cheveux pour leur donner un semblant d'ordre et jette un regard à ses côtés. Neji dort encore, mais sa peau a reprit quelques couleurs et sa respiration est plus calme. Il est encore froid, mais moins qu'hier. C'est déjà ça. Instinct de combattant aidant, quand Naruto pose la main sur son front, Neji est déjà à deux doigts de lui enfoncer un kunaï dans la gorge.  
–Bonjour Neji, marmonne–t–il en subtilisant le poignard habilement.  
Le brun cligne des yeux, surpris de sentir son arme lui échapper puis se détend en reconnaissant la voix de Naruto et se hisse péniblement en position assise.  
–Comment tu te sens Neji?  
–Ca va, rétorqua le jeune homme, réprimant difficilement le tremblement convulsif qui le secoue.  
Mouais, traduction : J'en mourrais pas, mais c'est pas loin.  
–Il est gelé, marmonne Naruto à Kiba, qui s'est accroupi près d'eux, sans cesser d'égrener son chapelet.  
–Mauvais signe... Tu vois comment Neji?  
Le grand brun porte la main à son visage, tâtonnant maladroitement pour chercher ses yeux. C'est assez perturbant de le voir comme ça, lui qui est d'habitude si contrôlé, si précis.  
–Je vois la différence entre l'ombre et la lumière...Et les mouvements, mais très flous... Champ de vision réduit. Pas plus de quatre–vingt degrés.  
–Très mauvais signe, déclare Kiba.  
–Merci de ton aide précieuse, ironise Naruto.  
–Poussez–vous tout les deux, ordonne Sakura en s'agenouillant devant Neji. Neji–sempaï ? Où en est ton chakra ?  
Neji fait un signe de la main, yeux plissés par la concentration et se détend rapidement.  
–C'est encore bas. Je ne pourrais pas utiliser le kaiten mais le byakugan est possible.  
Il frissonne quand les mains chaudes de Sakura se posent sur son front, sondant prudemment ses réserves.  
–Il vaudrait mieux éviter de l'utiliser, fini–t–elle par dire, tes réserves sont trop basses pour ça.  
–Je sais encore doser ma technique héréditaire. S'offusque–t–il, vexé.  
Sakura soupire longuement, secouant la tête d'un air las. Quand elle relève les yeux, Naruto et Sasuke sont soudain très content de ne pas être à la place de Neji. Le brun n'a jamais eut affaire à Inner Sakura.  
Ca va changer dans les dix prochaines secondes.  
–Tu as été gravement blessé par un monstre il y a moins de six heures, empoisonné avec un venin inconnu, perdu beaucoup de sang et de chakra et est encore trop faible pour faire ne serais–ce qu'un henge. Si tu te sens si bien que ça, alors empêche–moi de te faire CA.  
Et elle le repousse allongé sur le parquet, si brusquement qu'il se cogne le crâne sur les lattes poussiéreuses.  
–L'achève pas, conseille distraitement Shikamaru, déjà plongé dans la lecture des feuillets découvert la veille au soir.  
–J'essayerais, rétorque Sakura tout en momifiant Neji dans sa couverture sous prétexte de le border.  
–Bon, reprend Shikamaru en posant sa lecture sur le côté. Kiba, Sasuke et Naruto, vous allez en reconnaissance. Visitez la ville, relevez les alentours, chemins de sortie, tanières de monstres, tout ça. Essayez de trouver de la nourriture...  
–On trouveras rien ici, coupa Kiba, on ne doit pas toucher à la bouffe des démons je vous rappelle.  
–Mais j'ai faim, protesta Naruto, et si on chassait?  
–Il y a de fortes chances pour que les animaux ici soient des bakemono, chais pas vous, mais tuer une biche et me retrouver avec le corps d'une nana dans les bras, ça a tendance à me couper l'appétit.  
–Z'êtes sûrs que c'est prudent de laisser Sakura et Shikamaru seul avec Neji? Ils pourraient être attaqués et Shikamaru ne pourra défendre tout le monde seul.  
Si les regards pouvaient tuer, les Hyûga auraient déjà déposés le brevet. Et même si celui de Neji est un peu vitreux et pas vraiment dirigé vers lui, il est largement compensé par celui de Sakura.  
–Naruto, si tu sous–entends encore une fois que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre, je te massacre.  
Et le blond préfère se taire. Si Sakura n'a pas sa force ou ses réserves de chakra, ni les techniques destructive de Sasuke, elle a ses propres atouts et il ne sait pas se défendre quand c'est elle qui l'attaque, de peur de la blesser par accident. Un point faible selon Sasuke et Kakashi. De nombreux ennemis ont déjà essayé d'en profiter, uniquement pour se retrouver face à une furie aux cheveux roses qui ne rechigne pas à les piétiner une fois à terre.  
Un petit sourire lui échappe quand il se souvient de leur dernière confrontation avec un ninja ennemi qui a cherché à prendre Sakura en otage. Le pauvre s'est fait fracasser la mâchoire, puis marcher sur la main, l'empêchant de former le moindre sceau avant de subir la fureur de Sakura à bout portant.  
Il n'est pas mort, mais les médico–nin ont déclaré qu'il ne pourra plus jamais utiliser de chakra et ninjutsu. Encore un qui a appris que Sakura n'est peut être pas aussi forte que ses équipiers, mais qu'elle n'est pas faible pour autant.  
C'était peut être ça qu'il aime chez elle. Pas cette façade polie, aimable, impeccable, cette fausse image de stratège sans capacité particulière qu'elle utilise devant tout le monde. Il aime quand elle est furieuse, quand elle se bat au mieux de ses forces, quand elle sourit aussi férocement que Sasuke et lui, contente d'avoir gagné un combat, d'avoir gagné le droit d'être une ninja, quand ses cheveux en bataille lui donnent envie de les remettre en place… Il y a quelque années, la seule manière de la voir aussi belle était de la rendre furieuse envers lui, de l'asticoter suffisamment pour qu'elle perde son sang–froid et essaye de le frapper. Mais le temps a passé et tant de choses sont arrivés qu'elle ne craint plus de tomber son masque trop lisse devant Sasuke et lui. Elle ose s'imposer, défendre ses arguments, imposer sa logique implacable (qu'ils n'écouteraient pas) avec des arguments nettement plus frappant (qu'ils comprennent étrangement beaucoup mieux). Elle a été flamboyante la première fois qu'elle a tenue tête à Sasuke, l'obligeant à l'écouter jusqu'au bout et, miracle des miracles, le faisant changer d'avis.  
Ce jour là, Naruto est retombé amoureux d'elle.  
Et il soupçonne Sasuke d'avoir fait pareil.  
–Bon, reprend Sakura, Kiba est chef d'équipe. J'entends une réflexion de vous deux et ça file au rapport chez Godaime–sama, vu ? Menace–t–elle sérieusement ses deux équipiers.  
–Kiba a plus d'expérience concernant les monstres et fantômes, déclare shikamaru, il vous guidera plus efficacement. Maintenant allez y. Rapport dans deux heures.  
–Oui chef, répondent les trois jeunes gens.  
Naruto jette un dernier regard à Neji, s'assurant qu'il va bien et que seule sa fierté a été blessée par son altercation avec Sakura. Il observe ensuite son équipière, cherchant la moindre trace de faiblesse ou de fatigue dans son attitude, mais elle est déjà en train de déchiffrer un manuscrit, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il accorde à peine un regard à Shikamaru, affalé sur le côté, qui semble s'ennuyer à lire ses propres feuilles. Il va bien, et puis, Shika ne fait pas vraiment parti de ce noyau dur d'amis qu'il a perpétuellement envie de materner. C'est un bon pote, ils font pas mal de conneries ensemble, ont de grandes discussions philosophique sur l'importance du ramen et du go, mais… Mais ce n'est pas pareil que Sakura, qu'il aime, ou que Neji, qu'il a juré de libérer.  
Il surprend Kiba adresser le même regard concerné que lui à Neji. C'est étrange de voir ça de l'extérieur pour une fois. Il sait que ça ressemble à la manière dont Iruka l'observe quand il part en mission, ou comment les parents de Sakura la suivent des yeux quand elle sort de chez elle, mais ce n'est pas pareil.  
Neji et Sakura ne sont pas de SA famille. Ni de celle de Kiba. Alors pourquoi…  
Peut être que c'était juste un de ces trucs de démon. C'est le seul point commun qu'il peut voir entre Kiba et lui. Aussi, lorsqu'ils sortent dans le village désert et noyé de soleil, Naruto profite que Sasuke joue les loups solitaires pour questionner Kiba, qui observe les lieux, Akamaru sur les talons.  
–Kiba?  
–Hm?  
–Heu... Tu connais peut être ça... enfin, tu le comprends peut être mieux... C'est quoi quand... quand on est avec quelqu'un et qu'on a envie...  
–Me dis pas qu'à ton âge, t'as jamais entendu parler des petites fleurs et des abeilles… le coupe Kiba avec un sourire sarcastique.  
Naruto lui répond d'un regard las.  
–Tu parles à un élève de Kakashi là, ça va, je connais la méthode et une grande partie de ses variantes, à un, deux ou trois, voire plus.  
–A TROIS ! s'exclame Kiba, faisant se tourner Sasuke qui se demande vraiment de quoi ils sont en train de parler.  
–Nan, c'est pas de ça que je parle, c'est… Je sais pas...  
–Je saurais encore moins que toi Naruto, rétorque Kiba.  
–Mais si ! S'emporte Naruto, agacé que Kiba n'y mettes pas du sien. Je t'ai vu le faire !  
–Mais faire quoi ?  
–Regarder Neji.  
Un bref moment, Kiba se demande si le stress n'a pas rendu Naruto un peu plus dingue qu'il ne l'est déjà.  
–Naruto, je regarderais pas un petit con égocentrique et glacial comme Neji si on me payait un salaire de juunin…  
–Tu l'as regardé !  
–M'impose pas tes fantasmes bizarre sur Neji, ok ?  
Naruto lève les bras au ciel dans un geste exaspéré.  
–Mais bon SANG ! T'es pire que Kakashi, tu peux pas penser à autre chose qu'au cul cinq secondes ?  
–C'est toi qui a commencé…  
–Mais c'est pas ça que je veux dire ! c'est toi qui le prend comme si je disais que tu matais Neji au lieu d'Hinata !  
–Tu vas pas me faire croire que je fais un transfert d'hinata sur Neji !  
–Si c'est le cas, t'as besoin de lunettes parce que faut vraiment le vouloir pour confondre Neji et Hinata, avec les seins qu'elle a !  
Naruto fait un bond en arrière quand Kiba le frappe soudainement d'un coup de chapelet, laissant une trace rouge sur sa peau qui n'a rien à voir avec la force du choc.  
–Redis encore ça sur Hinata et je t'exorcise, compris ? Grogne le brun entre ses dents.  
–Naruto ? Y'a un problème ? L'interpelle Sasuke qui les attends, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.  
–NAN ! Rétorque Naruto en grommelant, frottant la marque des perles sur sa peau. P'tain, t'es con Kiba, j'ai pas envie qu'il sache… qu'il sache quoi.  
–Alors exprimes toi mieux !  
–Je.. Je regarde Sakura.. et Neji.. .et konohamaru…Et sasuke et Iruka et …Et Hinata aussi, mais pas comme ça ! Ils savent se défendre, ils savent se battre, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir.. .Responsable d'eux... Que c'est moi qui.. qui doit m'occuper d'eux… Je dois les surveiller, je dois me battre pour eux, pour protéger le terri… le village, et que comme ça on.. on pourra…  
L'expression féroce de Kiba s'adoucit au fur et à mesure que Naruto balbutiait. Evidemment, personne ne lui avait jamais appris à faire avec les instincts. C'était même étonnant qu'il ne les ait jamais montré plus tôt. Quoi que, si on prend le bottage de cul de Neji comme un instinct de protection envers Hinata…  
–Chasser ensemble? Commence le garçon chien, baissant la voix pour que Sasuke qui approche ne l'entende pas. Courir? Être à côté et juste savoir que l'autre est là et que ça ne changeras jamais?  
–Ouais... Murmure Naruto surpris d'entendre les mots qu'il cherchait désespérément.  
En temps normal, le sourire plein de crocs de Kiba lui donne envie de le lui renfoncer dans la gorge. Mais là non, parce que ça remue cette drôle de sensation coincée entre l'amitié et la fraternité.  
–C'est l'esprit de meute.  
–Meute?  
Kiba se passe une main dans les cheveux, gêné d'avoir à expliquer quelque chose qui lui semble aussi naturel que l'amour fraternel qu'il éprouve pour Akamaru ou l'amitié qu'il a pour Shino. Exprimer ses émotions à cœur ouvert, c'est… C'est tellement… chochotte.  
–Comme un groupe de potes... Ou une famille... Ou une équipe. Juste… mieux que ça.  
C'est définitivement un truc de chochotte.  
Aussi Kiba est à la fois surpris et content quand un bruit suspect résonne derrière lui et qu'il se jette au sol dans un roulé–boulé impeccable, jetant trois shurikens sur une lanterne de papier déchiré, faisant s'envoler le merle perché dessus.  
Tout en arrivant posément, mains dans les poches, Sasuke jette un regard étonné et un brin narquois à la lanterne que Kiba vient de massacrer sans état d'âme.  
–Nerveux ?  
–Putain de piaf ! crache Kiba, reprenant rageusement ses armes, jetant un regard noir à son chien quand celui-ci se permet de ricaner.  
–Tu devrais te calmer Kiba, reprend Sasuke. Ta peur des esprits pourrait nous apporter des ennuis.  
–J'ai pas vraiment peur des monstres et des fantômes, corrige Kiba, c'est juste que je m'en méfie. J'aime pas les adversaires imprévisibles et avec les bakemono on peut rien prévoir.  
–Méfie–toi de Naruto alors. Il n'y a rien que plus imprévisible que lui.  
–Vas te faire foutre ! grogne Naruto avant de tourner les talons, tapant des pieds en s'éloignant.  
Sasuke s'autorise un petit sourire narquois quand Naruto lui tourne le dos. Décidément, malgré les années, c'est toujours aussi amusant de faire marcher Naruto. Il tourne la tête en entendant Kiba s'esclaffer et suivre Naruto, continuant de l'asticoter sans merci. Son expression se durcit aussitôt et il maudit les stratèges d'avoir nommé ce clébart chef d'équipe. Il est aussi bruyant que Naruto et fonceur qu'Ino, sans compter sa fougue digne de Lee. Des défauts qu'il tolère chez les concernés, mais certainement pas concentrés en une personne. Quand à ses prétendues connaissances sur les monstres et fantômes, à part réciter des prières et paniquer au moindre coin de linceul, ce n'est pas vraiment convaincant.  
Il ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde lui faisait confiance.  
Il comprend encore moins quand Naruto, excédé des moqueries de Kiba, se jette à califourchon sur son dos et lui ébouriffe rudement les cheveux, chose qu'il ne fait que rarement sur Sasuke.  
Quand bien même il déteste ça, c'est leur manière, un peu idiote peut être, de renforcer leurs liens amicaux. C'est brutal, stupide, typiquement masculin, mais c'est quelque chose entre eux seulement… Bon d'accord, Konohamaru y as parfois droit, mais ce n'est pas pareil, Konohamaru n'a que douze ans et considère Naruto comme son frère, il n'y a pas de raison d'être jaloux.  
C'est comme quand Sasuke taquine Naruto. C'est sa manière de montrer au blond qu'il le respecte, qu'il apprécie sa compagnie, même dans un temps limité.  
Kiba n'a certainement pas le droit d'enquiquiner Naruto comme ça.   
–Inuzuka !  
Ca semble surprendre les deux hyperactifs, trois en comptant le chien, qui se tournent vers lui, intrigués de l'entendre utiliser le patronyme de Kiba.  
–Baisse le son, tu vas attirer tes chers fantômes à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
–Il fait jour Sasuke, rétorque Kiba en désignant les ruines de grands gestes des bras, les fantômes restent cachés le jour.  
–Vraiment ?alors pourquoi paniques–tu au moindre bruit suspect ?  
–Ho, ça va, rétorque Kiba en rosissant, je suis juste sur les nerfs. On a toujours les bakemonos…  
–Ano… Kiba, c'est quoi un bakemono ? demande Naruto.  
–Tu sais pas ? Tes parents t'ont jamais dis que le bakemono te mangerais si tu finissais pas ton riz ?  
–Nope, Iruka–senseï me menaçait d'une fessée mais jamais d'un bakamomo…  
–Bakemono, corrige Sasuke d'un ton las.  
–Les bakemonos se sont les créatures magiques. Comme… comme Kurogane par exemple. En général, ce sont des animaux qui ont le pouvoir de se transformer pour jouer des tours plus ou moins mauvais.  
–Y en a ici ? Demande Naruto, jetant un regard suspicieux autour de lui  
–Bien sûr, répond Kiba avant de commencer à compter sur ses doigts. Les corbeaux déjà. Ensuite, les cerfs, les loups, les ours, quoique, on est pas dans la bonne région pour ça… des sangliers, des renards, des tanukis, des chats, des…  
–Est–ce qu'il y a une créature des bois qui ne soit pas un bakemono ? S'enquiert sarcastiquement Sasuke.  
–Pas ici, reprend Kiba en reprenant sa marche. Nous sommes dans un village de démons, je te rappelle. Même les arbres nous boufferaient si on faisait pas gaffe.  
–Les bakemonos, c'est dangereux ? reprend Naruto en suivant Kiba.  
–Ca dépend, les jeunes non, ils font juste des illusions, mais les vieux comme Kurogane ou les renards à neuf queues sont très très destructeurs. M'enfin, on en voit pas tout les jours des comme ça, et Kurogane a l'air de bien aimer Sasuke.  
–Il a toujours eut un don pour attirer les vieux cochons, ricane Naruto avec un regard narquois à son meilleur ami, lequel lui signifie d'un signe de main absolument pas codé d'aller se faire voir.  
–On a rien à craindre tant qu'on est prudent et qu'on respecte leurs lois et leurs autorités, explique Kiba entre deux ricanements, regardant Sasuke fulminer par-dessus son épaule.  
Les trois adolescents tournent au coin d'une maison, se chamaillant à voix basse et arrivent dans la rue principale du village, qui semble encore plus désert de jour que de nuit.  
Enfin, si ce n'est le groupe de jeunes filles assises dans la terre poussiéreuse, riant de leurs voix fortes, le kimono noué d'une manière que les rombières de Konoha trouverait indécente et les pervers fort intéressante. Elles semblent juste prendre le soleil, allongées sur le sol, les unes sur les autres, comme une troupe de chats repus de leurs chasses nocturnes, échangeant des plaisanteries, des rires et parfois des caresses sur les membres qui dépassent du tissu. Et puis, l'une d'elles entend le grondement d'Akamaru et se tourne vivement vers eux, aux aguets, et Naruto a presque l'impression de voir des oreilles pointues se dresser sur son crâne.  
Il n'a pas besoin du sharingan ou de Kiba pour savoir que ce ne sont pas des humaines.  
–J'aimerais juste que les bakemono arrêtent d'apparaître comme ça, murmure Kiba.  
En les apercevant, une des filles laisse échapper un rire aigu qui tord étrangement les entrailles de Naruto. Ou plutôt au–delà des entrailles.  
"Femelles"  
Naruto sent son regard s'écarquiller sous le coup de la surprise. Il a souvent entendu la voix de Kyûbi, plus fréquemment, depuis qu'ils sont à Yamata, mais jamais, jamais le ton du renard n'a eut ces intonations d'envie.  
De désir.  
Naruto se sent rougir violemment.  
Une des filles se lève d'un mouvement souple, époussetant son kimono débraillé d'une main, remontant le col qui lui tombe sur l'épaule et avance vers les trois ninjas, roulant des hanches. Comme ses compagnes, elle a des cheveux roux, noué en catogan, qui lui tombent au creux des reins. Son visage est allongé, très mince, avec des yeux fins et une bouche perpétuellement étirée en sourire sarcastique et séducteur.  
Le sourire du renard.  
–Je crois que c'est une cousine Naruto, grommelle Kiba entre ses dents.  
–Je crois aussi, répond Naruto sur le même ton, priant pour ne pas se mettre à grogner comme le démon en lui.  
La jeune femme stoppe devant aux, les poings sur les hanches et les dévisage longuement de la tête aux pieds, les déshabillant du regard. Étonnement, elle passe rapidement sur Sasuke, s'attardant plus longuement sur Kiba et Naruto, son sourire se faisant plus gourmand.  
–Vous êtes sur notre partie de route, déclare t'elle soudain.  
–Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demande Sasuke à voix basse, posant sa main sur son étui à kunaï.  
–Kitsune, répond Kiba, sans quitter les femmes du regard.  
Naruto frissonne quand l'image des femmes tremblote soudain, comme quand on jette une pierre dans le reflet d'un lac, renvoyant des fragments d'images, parfois des femmes aux cheveux roux, parfois d'immenses renardes aux longues queues ondoyant comme de la fumée.  
"Femelles!"  
Naruto se crispe, rabrouant mentalement le Kyûbi. Il peut presque 'sentir' le renard se jeter sur les barreaux de sa cage. Le blond se secoue, se refocalisant sur le problème dans la vie réelle. La renarde sourit toujours, de ce sourire qui lui rappelle trop celui du Kyûbi, avec trop de dents, trop de babines, trop de mépris, trop d'arrogance.  
–Si vous voulez passer, vous devez vous acquitter d'un droit de passage, continue t'elle.  
–Nous n'avons pas d'argent la Rousse, rétorque Kiba, gardant une main sur la nuque d'Akamaru qui hésite entre les gémissements de peur et les grognements.  
–Nous préférons un paiement en... Nature, précise la renarde avec un regard insistant sur le bas du corps de Kiba.  
Sasuke manque de perdre le contrôle du sharingan un très bref instant. Ce... Cette créature est en train de... de MATER Kiba!  
–Mais on a pas de bouffe non plus, risque Naruto, avant que le rire de Kyûbi ne lui taraude le crâne.  
"Elles veulent un mâle gamin!" s'exclame le renard, apparemment très amusé par l'innocence de Naruto.  
Naruto a l'habitude d'entendre des grognements, des injures venir du renard, mais des hurlements de rire, c'est la première fois. Étrangement, ça n'est pas plus rassurant. Et pas beaucoup plus explicite. Un mâle? Mais pourquoi faire?  
Cette fois, le grognement du renard est plus méprisant et Naruto se sent presque soulagé du retour à la normale.  
"Faut pas non plus que je t'explique comment on fais les bébés, non?"  
–Elles veulent qu'on leur fasse des gosses! S'écrie Naruto, se sentant rougir jusqu'au bout du nez.  
–Puissant, mais pas très rapide celui là, déclare une des renardes, toujours allongée, le dos appuyé sur les jambes d'une de ses compagnes.  
–Moi je l'aime bien, reprend la Rouquine, il est mignon.  
Naruto se met à bafouiller au compliment qu'il n'a pas souvent reçu venant d'une femme. Avoir le Kyûbi hurlant de rire dans le crâne n'aide pas franchement à être cohérent non plus ceci dit.  
–Vous n'avez pas des mâles de votre espèce pour vous culbuter? Grogne Sasuke.  
–Un peu de sang neuf ne fait pas de mal, rétorque la renarde en haussant les épaules, son kimono glissant un peu plus.  
Naruto déglutit, sentant le désir de Kyûbi qui commence à l'influencer. Enfin, celui du renard en grande partie, mais il faut avouer que sa partie humaine n'est pas indifférente à la poitrine opulente qui se dévoile peu à peu. Kiba n'est apparemment pas en reste, le regard fixé sur le décolleté de plus en plus ouvert de la renarde. En fait, c'est à se demander si Sasuke est sexué vu combien la renarde semble lui faire de l'effet. Akamaru grogne, caché derrière les jambes de Kiba et essaye de détourner son attention en lui mordillant les chevilles.  
–En gros, vous voulez que nous vous fassions des enfants? S'exclame soudain Sasuke, faisant sursauter Naruto et Kiba.  
Le blond se secoue violemment, reculant d'un pas. Ce ne serais pas une bonne idée de se laisser submerger par le renard, que ce soit pour se battre ou... ou n'importe quoi d'autre. La dernière fois qu'il a laissé le Kyûbi aux commandes, il a failli tuer Sasuke.  
–Non non, répond la Rousse, pas toi, juste eux, fait–elle, désignant Kiba et Naruto.  
–Vous voulez des gosses débiles au quoi? Grommelle Sasuke, une fois passé le moment de surprise.  
Naruto se ressent un moment flatté que pour une fois, ce soit lui qui attire l'attention des filles plutôt que Sasuke.  
Puis il se souvient de quel genre de filles dont il s'agit et l'effet qu'elles ont sur Kyûbi.  
–Soit pas jaloux mon mignon, rétorque la renarde, souriant méchamment, tu es très, très joli, mais c'est de mâles reproducteurs dont on a besoin, pas de jouets sexuels.  
Les renardes ricanent derrière elle, et ça braque un peu plus Sasuke dans la volonté de résister à ces femmes.  
–Tu as entendu les dames, intervient soudain Kiba, faisant un pas en avant.  
Naruto l'imite, avançant presque malgré lui. Il se demande brièvement s'il ne souffre pas du même mal que Neji, sa vision se réduit à la seule présence de la Rousse et ses congénères, de leurs peaux pâles entre les pans de tissu sombre, des queues ondoyantes derrières elles, de leurs mèches en batailles et leur fourrure soyeuses... Les femmes l'attirent et les renardes attirent Kyûbi, sans qu'il ne puisse résister.  
"Soit content gamin, tu seras un des seuls humains à survivre à l'étreinte d'une renarde"  
Les mots du renard mettent quelques secondes à traverser l'esprit embrumé de Naruto. Il faut une seconde intervention du renard pour qu'il comprenne.  
Pas des mots cette fois ci.  
Des images, des sensations.  
Un tas de corps chauds au fond d'une tanière, de la peau, de la fourrure, des ongles et des griffes, qui font des caresses comme du papier de verre. Et au milieu, un autre corps, froid, inerte, pas encore raidi par la mort, qu'on écarte à coup de pieds, pour profiter encore et encore de ceux qui sont chaud, même si ça ne durera plus longtemps et que leur vie s'épuise. Et il regarde le spectacle, amusé de l'appétit de ses femelles, les observant tuer ces humains à petit feu, sans même les laisser s'apercevoir qu'ils meurent.  
C'est un souvenir.  
Et Kiba deviendra un des corps froid.  
Naruto sent Kyûbi reculer dans son esprit, mais il n'en a cure, trop aveuglé par la colère. Il franchit la distance le séparant de Kiba en deux pas, l'attrape par l'épaule et tire violemment en arrière. Le garçon chien gronde sourdement en réponse et donne un coup d'épaule pour se dégager, mais Naruto resserre sa main sur le tissu de sa parka, tirant derechef et projetant le brun sur Sasuke. Sasuke réussit à réceptionner Kiba pour l'empêcher de se blesser en tombant, ce qui les envois tout deux bouler au sol. Réveillé par le choc, Kiba jette un regard stupéfait à Naruto qui se met aussitôt à gronder sourdement, les yeux rouge sang, fendu comme les pupilles d'un chat. La Rousse fait une petite moue déçue et approche de Naruto, coulant un bras au creux du sien d'un geste sensuel, appuyant sa poitrine contre son coude.  
–Allons allons, soit pas possessif, il y en aura pour tout le monde...  
Une décharge de chakra pur la repousse violemment sur ses amies, dans un concert de cris aigus et de corps tentant de se démêler. Les renardes paniquent, affolée par la quantité de chakra qu'émet le blond et tentent de s'enfuir en hurlant, oscillant entre leurs corps humains et animaux.  
–Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?  
–C'est pas un hannyo!  
La Rousse se met à quatre pattes, son corps tentant de redevenir celui d'une renarde efflanquée pour fuir le plus vite possible, mais une main se referme douloureusement sur sa patte/cheville et la traîne en arrière, ne la lâchant que pour prendre une prise plus commode sur son col de kimono.  
–Touchez à mes amis et je vous massacre toutes les unes après les autres, gronde sourdement Naruto, plongeant son regard écarlate dans celui de la renarde.  
–Mais... Proteste–t–elle.  
Le grondement d'outre tombe qui sort de la gorge de Naruto la fait tressaillir et rentrer la tête dans ses épaules et Sasuke se dit qu'on dirait un chiot grondé par un adulte.  
–Ou... oui seigneur...  
–Naruto? Appelle Sasuke, tout en aidant Kiba à se relever.  
A nouveau, Naruto gronde, jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke par–dessus son épaule.  
–Quoi!  
–La laisse pas partir, elle sait peut être des choses sur le village.  
Naruto plisse les yeux pensivement, puis coule un regard calculateur à la renarde qui geint de peur, prenant brièvement l'apparence d'une renarde aux oreilles basses et à la queue rabattue entre ses pattes.  
–Ok, tu vas répondre à quelques questions.  
–Oui Seigneur, répond la Rousse d'une petite voix.  
–Est–ce qu'il y a d'autres monstres qui sortent le jour ici? Demande Sasuke.  
La Rousse hésite à répondre et Naruto la secoue rudement comme un chien secouerait un petit désobéissant.  
–Répond!  
–Les tanukis! Mais ils ne viennent jamais au village! Les tengus aussi et.. et.. et les kappas, mais ils sont du côté de la rivière...  
–Quoi d'autre?  
–Y'a que nous! Le jour est notre domaine...  
–Et la nuit?  
–Les.. Les rokuro kubi sortent chasser et.. et les araignées se réveillent, les spectres dans la maison reviennent aussi et.. et les serpents... Les serpents sont énormes ici.  
–Tu sais ce qui s'est passé il y a cinquante ans et quelques? Avant que le village soit déserté?  
–N... non... Je n'étais pas née, couine la renarde, s'accrochant aux bras de Naruto qui la serre plus fort, je sais juste qu'Orochi–sama a disparut et...  
–Orochi?  
La renarde s'humecte les lèvres, que la peur a asséchées et reprend.  
–Yamata No Orochi... Selon les anciens, Susano–O l'avait scellé dans le temple...  
–Et il a disparu? Répète Naruto en plissant les yeux.  
La rousse hoche frénétiquement la tête, toute trace d'arrogance disparue.  
–Comment ça?  
–Je sais rien d'autre seigneur, pitié... Il faut demander au vieux Kurogane, c'est un tengu, il était là il y a cinquante ans... Je vous jure que je ne sais rien d'autre...  
Naruto la fixe longuement, en silence avant de la lâcher brutalement, la laissant tomber à genoux sur la terre du chemin.  
–Disparaît. Je crois qu'il faut aller prévenir les autres, déclare t'il en se tournant vers ses amis, ses yeux redevenant progressivement bleus.  
Sasuke hoche la tête et fait signe à Kiba de le suivre. Naruto s'apprête à leur emboîter le pas, tournant bien imprudemment le dos aux renardes, quand il sent deux mains fines se refermer sur son poignet. Il baisse les yeux sur son bras, foudroyant du regard la renarde qui s'y cramponne.  
–S'il vous plait Seigneur, murmure t'elle, attirant la main de Naruto sur sa poitrine.  
La peau est chaude sous ses doigts, souple et douce et Naruto sent Kyûbi revenir à l'assaut. Il a changé de tactique. Il ne hurle plus, ne ris plus, ne susurre pas des mots trompeurs.  
Il montre à Naruto sa mémoire.  
Ses souvenirs de ses femelles, chaudes et douces, de leurs corps souples, de leurs baisers et leurs morsures, du plaisir qu'il avait à les toucher ou à se faire toucher.  
La main de Naruto s'ouvre sur le sein de la Rousse, caressant la peau soyeuse. Elle sourit, pressant la paume calleuse de Naruto contre sa poitrine. Elle sent bon, s'aperçoit–t–il, et son sein semble se mouler si parfaitement dans sa main qu'il a envie de caresser l'autre, rien que pour voir si ça ferait pareil, si ça serait aussi doux et chaud et souple et...  
–Naruto!  
Le blond sursaute, surpris par la voix très proche de Kiba, et tourne la tête vers lui, le fixant longuement dans les yeux, jusqu'à percevoir le fin iris brun autour de ses pupilles fendues. Il tourne de nouveau la tête vers la renarde, toujours agenouillée au sol, tenant sa main contre sa poitrine. Elle gronde contre Kiba, visiblement agacée de l'interruption, et le son fait comme un ronronnement sous les doigts de Naruto. Il sait, parce que Kyûbi le lui dit, qu'elle est experte dans les jeux de l'amour, qu'il connaîtrait des plaisirs inégalés avec elle et que, bon sang, ce serait un sacré dépucelage...  
–Naruto… Naruto c'est pas le moment…  
Le grognement de Naruto fait reculer Kiba de quelques pas. Bon sang, pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien à sa partie démon, Naruto a droit au baptême du feu. Instinct de protection, de territoire et saison des amours. La totale.  
–Naruto… Il faut retourner voir les autres. Sakura et Neji sont en danger…  
Le grondement de Naruto devient moins menaçant, plus interrogatif et Kiba voit ses yeux redevenir bleu au lieu de ce rouge qui lui file des frissons dans le dos. C'est étrange ce changement d'yeux, lui n'a jamais eut ça dans sa famille, leurs yeux restent fendus de jour comme de nuit, ultime preuve de leur ascendance démoniaque…  
–Il faut protéger la meute… Ajoute Kiba à mi–voix, espérant que l'instinct de protection est assez fort chez Naruto pour contrecarrer l'influence de la renarde en chaleur.  
Le blond jette un dernier regard à la rouquine cramponnée à sa main. Ses yeux sont redevenu presque aussi clair qu'avant, mais la lueur rouge vacille encore un moment avant de s'éteindre totalement. La renarde émet un gémissement dépité qui envoie comme des frémissements dans le ventre de Kiba.  
–Plus tard, murmure Naruto, dégageant doucement sa main, au prix d'un immense effort de volonté. Plus tard.  
–Promis ? Susurre la renarde d'un ton de petite fille.  
–Promis, répond le blond faisant demi–tour avant de changer d'avis et traîner la Rousse dans la première ruine venue.  
La sensation dans son ventre commence à se dissiper, mais cette absence lui semble comme un manque, comme si on lui avait subitement coupé l'air ou le sang et il a encore la tête qui bourdonne. Il sent Kiba et Sasuke derrière lui, qui surveillent ses arrières et, même macho comme il est, il ne peut s'empêcher de leur être reconnaissant parce qu'il se sent tellement… malade, qu'il n'arrive plus à se mettre sur ses gardes. Il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule et voit juste la Rousse se lever et déguerpir d'un bond, un instant femme et renarde celui d'après. Le commentaire de Kyûbi comme quoi elle a une belle queue lui donne une brusque envie de vomir, parce que l'image mentale qui vient avec n'est certainement pas quelque chose de sain pour sa vie sexuelle. Kiba n'a pas l'air indisposé autant que lui, vu qu'il lui assene juste une de ses tapes amicales qui manquent toujours de déboîter l'épaule de ses amis.  
–Félicitation Naruto, ricane–t–il en passant un bras autour de son cou, tu viens de gagner un territoire sur Yamata. Au moins, les kitsune nous laisseront en paix…  
–Je crois que je vais être malade, répond le blond d'un ton piteux, la main crispée sur l'estomac.  
Kiba grimace par sympathie. Certes, les femelles en chaleur ont toujours le don de l'émoustiller, mais il est un inugami1 par son ancêtre, pas un kitsune, c'est moins efficace sur lui.  
–C'est les phéromones, respire à fond et pense à un truc bien dégueu.  
–Quel genre ?  
–Voyons voir…  
–Pense à Gai-senseï et Godaime–sama dans un lit, déclare Sasuke en les dépassant. Sans son illusion de jeunesse.  
–HAAAAA SASUKE ! J'avais pas BESOIN d'imaginer ça ! BERK BERK BERK ! Mais t'es dégueulasse bon sang ! Erk !  
–Je suis de l'avis de Naruto, Sasuke, erk, comment t'a pus seulement avoir l'idée de CA !

1 Inugami: Dieu chien, nom donné non pas à des chiens divinisés, mais à des esprits ou démons a forme de chien.


	5. Deuxième jour

Yamata no orochi Yamata no orochi

Série : Naruto  
Autrice : Kineko  
Genre : Sérieux, point de vues, personnages originaux, interprétation du mythe japonais d'Orochi et Susano-O. Contiendra : Des serpents, des tanukis, des nekomatas, des tengus, du beeeeeeeeeeerk , gore, traumatisme de Kiba et Neji et fantômes.  
Couple : OC… Peut être un peu de Neji+Tenten mais faut le vouloir… Par contre, Naru+Saku+Sasu. Si si.  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages tirés du manga ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Hebiko, Naga, le docteur Fuun, le vieux Kurogane, en gros, tous les autres personnages sont de moi.

-Je crois que c'est le dernier rapport, déclare Sakura en tendant sa traduction à Shikamaru.  
-Merci Sakura.  
-Pas folichon hein ?  
-Pire que ce que je pensais… Et galère, soupire Shikamaru en s'éventant distraitement du paquet de feuilles.  
Sakura hoche la tête et rassemble les papiers et la traduction que Shikamaru et elle ont faite. Neji est toujours allongé et 'repose juste ses yeux', fin de citation. Depuis la dernière vérification de Sakura, sa température a augmenté, mais il ne peut toujours pas utiliser le byakugan. Sakura l'a forcé à manger leur dernière ration sèche et elle est à peu près sûre qu'il n'a pas tout rendu. Malgré tout, il reste faible et peux à peine se lever, quoiqu'il en dise.  
-On devrait évacuer Neji, déclare Sakura en ramassant rapidement les rares affaires éparpillées dans le campement.  
-Dès que les trois autres sont revenus, répond Shikamaru d'un air distrait, les yeux fermés, mains jointes dans son espèce de méditation de réflexion.  
-Je vais bien! Proteste Neji d'une voix rauque.  
-Viens me le dire en face alors, rétorque la jeune fille sans même se tourner.  
Alors que Sakura referme le sac de Sasuke, elle entend une petite explosion suivit de quelques jurons lui signalant que Naruto a encore déclenché le piège alarme qu'elle place toujours autour de leurs campements.  
-Un jour, déclare t'elle quand son chakra se fait sentir dans la pièce, tu arriveras à entrer sans déclencher la note explosive.  
-J'ai presque réussi à le désactiver cette fois! Réplique Naruto en suçant ses doigts brûlés.  
Sasuke roule des yeux et replace le piège derrière Naruto et Kiba avant de venir s'agenouiller près des chefs d'équipes.  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé?  
-Pas mal de chose pas très joyeuse, commence Sakura.  
-On a peut être des théories mais ça n'est vraiment pas rassurant, ajoute Shikamaru.  
-Et nous on a une nouvelle, déclare Kiba en recommençant à égrener son chapelet.  
-Bonne ou mauvaise? Demande Sakura avant de se corriger. Attendez non... Mauvaise ou très mauvaise?  
-Très mauvaise, répond Sasuke. Dans le genre cataclysmique.  
-Ok, cataclysme version Gaara, Itachi ou Orochimaru?  
-Genre Kyûbi no Yohko, coupe Naruto, assit près de Neji, bras croisés.  
Et il est si sérieux que Sakura n'ose pas demander ce qu'il sait de l'attaque de Kyûbi no Yohko.  
-Selon un monstre que nous avons interrogé, reprend Sasuke en s'asseyant près d'elle, Yamata No Orochi avait été scellé dans le temple par Susano-O mais il a disparut il y a un peu plus de cinquante ans.  
Au grand étonnement des trois aventuriers, Sakura et Shikamaru ne se mettent pas à hurler ou paniquer, mais soupirent lourdement tout en échangeant un regard las. Sakura fouille dans les papiers et sort une liasse soigneusement classée.  
-Ceci est toute la documentation pertinente que nous avons rassemblée.  
-Qu'est ce que ça dit? Demande Sasuke.  
-Ce sont des rapports médicaux. Le médecin du coin, le docteur Fuun, officiait ici, chez les Nazuchi. Il tenait son journal et a noté tout ce qui s'est passé. Il y a plus de cinquante ans, des évènements étranges ont eut lieu. D'abord, un afflux massif de serpents. Le docteur a répertorié presque vingt six espèces de serpents différents, du plus petit au plus gros, qui sont arrivés dans la région en l'espace d'un an.  
-Des serpents ou des bakemo-choses?  
-C'est la question Naruto. Au même moment, une épidémie se déclare. Les patients souffrent de faiblesse, de frissons, jusqu'au moment ou ils tombent dans le coma et meurent en quelques heures, comme si leur sang gelait dans leurs veines. Le docteur pensait à l'origine que c'était dut aux serpents, à cause des morsures trouvées sur la nuque des malades.  
-Sur la nuque, répète Neji, portant la main à sa blessure.  
-L'épidémie commence très lentement, alors, il n'en parle pas tellement avant plusieurs mois, et puis au même moment, Hebiko-hime tombe enceinte et il se consacre uniquement à ses soins.  
-Et il ne s'occupe pas des autres malades? Tu parles d'un médecin.  
-A l'époque, seuls les riches comptaient Naruto, les paysans et artisans étaient considérés comme... du bétail...  
Naruto grommelle dans sa barbe mais n'interromps plus Sakura, faisant juste mine de bouder ostensiblement.  
-La grossesse ne se passe pas très bien... en fait, Hebiko-hime manque de perdre le bébé à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'affaiblit énormément au fil des mois et au troisième, il y a un début de fausse couche.  
-Comment ça un 'début'? Elle a avorté ou pas?  
-L'avortement s'est... avorté... alors qu'elle allait perdre le bébé, tout s'est arrêté et est redevenu normal. Hebiko-hime a reprit des forces et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.  
-Je sens venir un 'mais' gros comme Gamabunta, marmonne Naruto en agitant les mains.  
-Elle avait encore des nausées et vomissements, et ce jusqu'à la fin. Le docteur Fuun a analysé les... heu.. Rejets, pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il a trouvé... beaucoup de choses.  
-Sakura, soit précise, qu'est ce qu'il a trouvé? Demande Sasuke.  
-Des fragments d'os... Des morceaux de doigts, des yeux, des organes. Mais aussi des peaux de serpents.  
Kiba pali visiblement et cesse d'égrener son chapelet.  
-J'ai peur de demander... Marmonne-t-il.  
-Parallèlement, l'épidémie fait des ravages. Les morts sont jetés dans des charniers et non pas brûlés pour cause d'hiver très humide. Un soir, le docteur surprend Hebiko-hime sortir avec ses suivantes. Il les suit jusqu'à un charnier et...  
-Pas besoin de nous faire un dessin, coupe Neji, elles s'adonnaient à l'anthropophagie?  
-Le quoi?  
-Cannibalisme, traduit Neji avec un soupir.  
-Exactement. Mais Fuun n'ose rien dire, parce que, après tout, Hebiko-hime est la fille de son seigneur. Vers la fin de la grossesse, les trois-quarts de la ville sont touchés par l'épidémie et la moitié a déjà succombé. Les parents d'Hebiko-hime meurent à leur tour et Naga-dono hérite du domaine. Il envisage néanmoins de quitter Yamata le temps que l'épidémie se calme. Avant qu'il ait le temps de mener ce projet à bien, Hebiko-hime accouche. Et meurt.  
-En mettant au monde le bébé?  
Sakura soupire, se mordille la lèvre nerveusement et secoue la tête, sortant un feuillet du tas qu'elle tient.  
-Regardez.  
Sasuke saisit la feuille et se penche dessus, imité par Naruto et Kiba qui prennent chacun appuie sur une épaule.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est?  
-Un dessin du docteur. Il l'a fait après l'accouchement d'Hebiko-hime.  
-C'est une pieuvre..? Commence Naruto, penchant la tête sur le côté.  
-Nan, nan regarde, y'a des têtes, c'est des serpents, corrige Kiba, désignant quelques parties du dessin.  
-Mais attend, c'est pas un serpent ça, on dirait un visage.  
-C'en est un, déclare de nouveau Sasuke. C'est le bébé...  
-Je vois ses bras! T'as raison... pour une fois... Mais pourquoi il a dessiné le bébé au milieu d'un nid de serpent.  
-C'est ce qui est sortit du ventre d'Hebiko-hime, déclare Sakura, ramenant une mèche en arrière.  
Les trois garçons la regardent, Neji se contentant d'hausser un sourcil, incapable de discerner quoique ce soit sur le papier.  
-Elle a accouché de serpents?  
-Elle n'a pas accouché, corrige Sakura, son ventre a explosé.  
Cette fois, les garçons sont pâle d'horreur et Inner Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer sarcastiquement qu'il faut leur parler de sang et de violence pour attirer leur attention.  
-en bref, à peine l'enfant né que...  
-Sakura, l'interrompt doucement Shikamaru, à demi tourné vers la porte, derrière toi.  
Sakura obéit aussitôt, portant la main à sa poche d'arme.  
Elle se fige au spectacle qui l'attend.  
Hebiko-hime se tiens derrière elle, le kimono largement ouvert, dévoilant son abdomen déchiqueté et ensanglanté, où quelque chose bouge encore et Sakura ne veut pas savoir s'il s'agit de son intestin ou d'un serpent resté là. Et pourtant la jeune femme sourit, presque innocemment, malgré le sang et la chair déchirée.  
-Vous savez où est mon bébé?  
Sakura essaye de répondre, mais sa voix se brise dans sa gorge et elle doit se contenter de secouer la tête.  
-C'est embêtant... Je me suis réveillée et j'avais perdu le bébé. Je me demande où il peut être.  
-Nous allons le chercher Hebiko-hime, déclare calmement Kiba.  
La princesse sourit, rassurée et incline légèrement la tête en remerciement.  
-Merci à vous, vous êtes bien aimable.  
-Je vous en prie, croasse Sakura, à deux doigts de la crise d'hystérie.  
-Je vais chercher mon époux, peut être qu'il sait ou est le bébé. Je me demande si c'est un garçon ou une fille.  
Et la princesse s'éloigne, passant aux travers des murs de papier, sans le moindre dommage au fragile matériau.  
-Les fantômes me filent les chtouilles, signale Naruto en se frottant les bras.  
-Bienvenue au club, marmonne Kiba.  
-Et après? Demande Sasuke, visiblement pas plus traumatisé que ça par la vision.  
Sakura sursaute et retourne à ses papiers, vérifiant les dernières informations avant de les lire à voix haute.  
-Et bien, le journal du docteur s'achève à la page suivante. Naga-dono a vu le nid et les serpents et a arraché le bébé avant de s'enfuir avec. La dernière chose qu'écrit le docteur, c'est qu'il est tombé malade.. La fin.  
-J'ai connu des contes de fées plus joyeux.  
-C'est pas finit, coupe Shikamaru. C'est là que ça devient gonflant. Naga-dono est arrivé dans un village caché, ou il avait des contacts, et s'est installé la-bas avec son enfant. Il a épousé une femme et fondé une nouvelle famille. Six ans plus tard, Naga-dono, sa compagne et leurs deux filles sont massacrés d'atroce manière. Seul l'enfant est retrouvé vivant. Il est confié à son senseï qui l'élève. L'enfant présente des pouvoirs extraordinaires, surtout venant d'une famille sans limite de sang. Il devient chounin, puis jounin, collectionne les jutsus comme d'autres les papillons, jusqu'au jour où il pète un câble, sans raison apparente, et devient criminel de rang S.  
Shikamaru prend une profonde inspiration avant de lancer sa dernière bombe de la journée.  
-Le nom de cet enfant est Orochimaru.  
Le silence est si profond que Sakura entend très distinctement Akamaru marmonner de sa toute nouvelle voix de bébé une injure qu'aucun bébé ne devrait connaître.  
-Et ça tu le sais comment Shika? Demande Kiba.  
-Hokage-sama m'a fait un topo là-dessus avant notre départ.  
-Tu savais?!  
-Non, reprend calmement Shikamaru, Hokage-sama a fait des recherches sur la famille d'Orochimaru, pour savoir d'où venait ses capacités extraordinaire. Et elle a découvert que son village d'origine avait été envahis par des serpents, comme on dit: Elle a fait le calcul.  
-Si elle savait déjà, pourquoi cette vieille garce nous a envoyé ici?! Proteste Naruto en agitant les bras, hors de lui.  
-Elle ne savait rien de précis, tempère Shikamaru en se frottant la nuque. Juste qu'il est né dans un village infesté de démons et qu'il a des caractéristiques de serpent. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé exactement. En fait, elle croyait qu'Orochimaru était hybride de démon.  
-Hannyo, précise Kiba d'un ton morne.  
-Et en fait, Orochi s'est réincarné dans l'enfant, marmonne Sasuke.  
-Avant que vous arriviez, nous pensions qu'Orochimaru était un lointain descendant d'Orochi. Les deux théories se valent et...  
L'explication de Shikamaru s'arrête nette quand il aperçoit les sharingan de Sasuke tournoyer furieusement dans sa direction. L'Uchiha a l'air furieux, ce qui est compréhensible pour au moins une demi-douzaine de raisons depuis qu'ils ont mis le pied ici. Et quand Sasuke est furieux, ça se termine en général en bain de sang. Autant Shikamaru est attaché à son sang, il doute de ses qualités cosmétiques.  
-Ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai été envoyé sur cette mission?  
Shikamaru comprend soudain qu'il ne peut pas mentir. Pas quand il fait face à ces yeux écarlates qui semblent vriller jusqu'au fond de son âme et y lire tout ses secrets.  
-Non.  
Asuma sera furieux quand il apprendra que son entraînement en volonté laisse autant à désirer, mais il vaut mieux répondre immédiatement aux questions d'un Uchiha furieux.  
-Est-ce que tu m'as utilisé comme appât ?  
-Oui.  
Shikamaru ne doit sa survie qu'aux réflexes fulgurant de Naruto et Kiba qui se sont jetés sur Sasuke et l'empêchent de le chidoriser.  
-En fait, appât n'est pas le terme exact, reprend plus calmement Shikamaru, reculant à peine d'un pas. Selon les informations relevées chez Mitarashi Anko, les serpents protègent et respectent les porteurs de la morsure. Tu es une des personnes les plus à l'abri ici.  
-Ca te serais pas venu à l'esprit de me PREVENIR ?!  
-Je pensais que tu aurais remarqué depuis le temps…  
-Sasuke à la frousse des serpents, intervient Naruto sans lâcher son ami, il les évite ou les katonise a vue.  
-Naruto!  
-Quoi, c'est vrai !  
-Je n'ai PAS la frousse !  
-Ho vraiment, et la fois ou tu as fait un bond de dix mètres en mettant le pied dans un nid d'orvet ?  
-J'ai juste été surpris !!  
-Moi ce qui m'a surpris c'est le cri de pucelle outragé que tu as poussé.  
Shikamaru est soulagé quand le regard écarlate de Sasuke le quitte pour se poser sur Naruto. Enfin, soulagé pour sa propre survie, pas celle de Naruto.  
-Tu es mort, informe froidement Sasuke à son équipier.  
-Sanglier, coq, rat. SUITON ! KOSAME !  
Les deux amis cessent aussitôt de se battre quand un flot d'eau glacée les inonde de la tête aux pieds.  
-Calmés ? S'enquiert Sakura d'un ton qui n'a rien à envier à la température de l'eau.  
Les deux camarades marmonnent un 'oui Sakura' peu convaincant et Kiba, qui se trouvait aussi dans le champ d'action de la technique, décide sagement de s'éloigner de quelques pas, essorant sa parka, Akamaru secouant sa fourrure à ses pieds.  
-Bien, ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer. Nous devons trouver la vérité sur Orochimaru et Yamata no Orochi.  
-Il va falloir nous rendre au temple pour enquêter là dessus, déclare Shikamaru en tentant d'ignorer les regards méchants de Sasuke sur sa personne.  
-Les rokuro kubi vont nous tomber sur le coin de la gueule, lui-rappelle Kiba.  
-Est-ce que le fait qu'elles ne se sont transformées qu'à la nuit tombé implique qu'elles ne sont dangereuses qu'à ce moment là ?  
L'Inuzuka croise les bras, réfléchissant longuement avant d'hausser les épaules.  
-Pas la moindre foutue idée. C'est possible…  
-Il y a peut être une autre solution, intervient Sasuke avant d'exposer brièvement leur rencontre avec les renardes.  
-Elles ne vous ont pas attaquées à vue ? Étrange, marmonne Shikamaru.  
Aux regards embarrassés que les garçons échangent, Sakura sent bien qu'ils lui cachent quelque chose, mais elle les sait suffisamment sensés pour ne pas cacher d'informations vitales.  
Ou du moins, elle l'espère.  
Des précisions seront demandées après cette mission, par la force s'il le faut.  
-Bon, on doit trouver Kurogane, commence Shikamaru. Kiba, peux-tu nous faire un topo sur les tengu?  
Le garçon chien hoche la tête, sourcils froncés, tout en secouant sa parka pour essorer les dernières gouttes.  
-Voyons voir. Les tengus sont des bakemono, associés au corbeau. On en reconnaît deux types : Les jeunes, appelés karasu-tengu et les plus vieux, yamabushi-tengu. Les jeunes restent le plus souvent sous une apparence de corbeau, ou d'hybride, mais les vieux peuvent se transformer en humain à long nez ou d'autres animaux. Ils ont tous le pouvoir de lire les pensées et se téléporter.  
-On a vu, grommelle Sasuke.  
-Ha, reprend Kiba, se souvenant d'un détail, je sais pas si c'est une légende ou pas, mais vu ce qu'a dit Kurogane…  
-De quoi ?  
-Les tengus seraient les créateurs du ninjutsu.  
-Pardon ?! Rétorquent en chœur ses camarades.  
-Maman me racontait souvent cette légende, continue Kiba. Le premier ninja aurait appris les arts martiaux d'un tengu déguisé en yamabushi.  
-Ne me dis pas que ce mythique tengu serait Kurogane… s'exclame Sakura, incrédule.  
Que ce pochtron à demi clochard soit un tengu est déjà étonnant, mais un tengu légendaire en plus ?!  
-Aucune idée, admet Kiba, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que les tengus connaissent le ninjutsu.  
-Donc, résume Sasuke, on doit retrouver une créature magique, capable de deviner nos pensées, de nous échapper en une seconde, de se transformer et qui connaît les techniques ninja sur le bout des doigts.  
-Heu… Ouais, admet Kiba.  
-On est mal barrés, ajoute Naruto avec un grognement fatigué.  
-Il reste environ cinq heures avant le coucher du soleil, déclare soudain Shikamaru. Sakura, tu prends Sasuke et Naruto avec toi. Explorez la forêt au sud. Kiba, tu viens avec moi, on va voir dans la montagne.  
-Shika, c'est une mauvaise idée… Commence Kiba.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Ben c'est le repaire de beaucoup de bakemono…  
-Dont les tengus ? S'enquiert Shikamaru.  
-Heu, ouais, répond Kiba, sentant qu'il est en train de creuser sa tombe.  
-Et nous cherchons quoi ?  
-Un tengu, soupire Kiba en se levant.  
-Attendez ! Coupe Sakura. Et Neji ? On ne peut pas le laisser seul ici ?  
-Je sais encore me défendre Haruno, objecte Neji d'un ton froid.  
-Combien de doigts ? Rétorque Sakura en lui fourrant la main sous le nez.  
-Heu...  
-On ne le laisse pas seul, reprend-t-elle aussitôt sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.  
-Tout a fait d'accord, ajoute Shikamaru en se tournant vers Kiba, laisse lui Akamaru.  
Kiba et son chien échangent un regard un peu interloqué, surpris par l'ordre, mais le chien finit par lancer un petit aboiement qui ressemble fort à 'oui chef' et va s'asseoir près de Neji. Lequel Neji semble assez peu ravi d'être baby-sitté par un chien.  
-Retour ici dans deux heures et demi, continue d'ordonner Shikamaru en s'armant. Essayez de ne pas vous mettre les monstres à dos.  
oOo  
Ca fait maintenant deux heures qu'ils marchent dans la forêt et Shikamaru se seulement compte de quelque chose au sujet de Kiba. Tous les ninjas de Konoha savent grimper aux arbres, ils savent se cacher, survivre en forêt, utiliser toutes ses ressources, connaissent les plantes qui soignent et celles qui empoissonnent, savent marcher sur les feuilles mortes et dormir dans les branches, mais jamais, jamais Shikamaru n'a vu quelqu'un se déplacer comme Kiba.  
Ce n'est pas plus furtif, ni plus élégant, et puis Kiba ne comprendrait pas le concept d'élégance si on le lui mettait sous le nez.  
Non c'est juste plus…  
Plus naturel.  
Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Kiba marche dans la forêt comme s'il était fait pour cet environnement et malgré la trouille manifeste qu'il éprouve pour les bakemonos.  
Kiba s'arrête soudain, faisant signe à Shikamaru de l'imiter. Il semble écouter, reniflant l'air, le nez levé avant de grommeler quelque chose à voix basse et se tourner vers Shikamaru sans quitter du coin de l'oeil un point dans les arbres.  
-Deux tengus dans cette direction. Il y a aussi une nekomata et quelques tanukis.  
-Traduction?  
-Chatte nécromancienne et des cousins de Shuukaku.  
-Est-ce qu'un des tengus est Kurogane?  
Kiba secoue la tête, espionnant les créatures entre deux branches. Shikamaru se penche aussi et entrevoit deux moines, vêtus comme Kurogane, quoique d'une manière plus soignée, assis sur un arbre étrangement distordu, les branches partant presque à l'horizontale et s'étendant jusque dans la ramure des arbres alentours. Il y a une femme aussi, vêtue d'un kimono blanc aux étranges motifs rougeâtre et qui tient un koto sur ses genoux, confortablement installée sur une branche à deux mètres du sol. Comment as-t-elle pu grimper là haut avec ses getas à hauts talons est un mystère. Il met un moment à trouver les tanukis, quelques boules de poils toutes ébouriffées, à peine assez vieux pour quitter leurs mères et qui écoutent sagement un des tengus leur faire une espèce de leçon.  
-ils savent peut être ou se trouve Kurogane.  
-Ho, et tu veux qu'on aille les voir et leur demander poliment s'ils savent ou il se trouve s'il vous plait merci?  
-Tu as une autre solution?  
Kiba soupire mais hoche la tête.  
-On y va et on leur demande pas poliment, pas s'il vous plait, pas merci.  
Shikamaru voit ensuite Kiba retirer son bandeau de ninja, puis son chapelet, son manteau et les lui jeter, restant en filet et protection de combat, avant d'accrocher plusieurs armes en évidence sur lui. Puis il se redresse, raidit les épaules et avance dans la clairière, d'un air conquérant. Les bakemono sont aussitôt sur leurs gardes, dès qu'il abandonne la furtivité des ninjas pour une attitude beaucoup plus provocatrice. Un des tengus descend même de sa branche, s'accroupissant près des petits tanukis qu'il recouvre d'une aile fantomatique.  
-Salut les cousins, salut Kiba dès qu'il arrive au pied de l'arbre.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Hannyo? Rétorque aussitôt le tengu au sol.  
-T'es pas au courant que c'est un territoire démoniaque ici? Reprend la femme en accordant son koto, créant une note perçante qui donne la chair de poule.  
-Dommage si ça te défrise les moustaches, minette, lance Kiba d'un ton goguenard en croisant les bras.  
-On ne veut pas de bâtard ici, reprend le moine perché sur les branches.  
-Ca a l'air de me faire peur? Je treeeemble, ça se voit non?  
-si tu n'as pas quitté notre territoire dans les cinq secondes... Menace la femme en secouant sa crinière blanche hisurte.  
-Vous faites quoi? S'enquiert Kiba d'un ton froid, crispant les doigts pour dévoiler ses griffes sombres. Je devrais avoir peur d'une minette, de deux vieux corbeaux et de blaireaux à peine assez vieux pour mâcher leur propre viande?  
-Tu es arrogant! Reprend un des moines. Ici n'est pas la place des humains!  
Shikamaru se demande un moment si ce n'est pas de lui dont parle le corbeau. La femme l'a remarqué aussi, et le fixe de ses yeux d'or fendu. Elle n'est pas aussi belle que les rokuro kubi, plus vieille, plus maigre, la bouche est trop petite, trop pincée pour être sensuelle, et puis le regard qu'elle lui lance est tout, sauf aguicheur.  
-Si c'est pas ma place, alors je viendrais la prendre, rétorque Kiba en montrant les crocs.  
La femme miaule soudain, un cri perçant et pétrifiant, comme une craie sur un tableau noir et Kiba rétorque d'un grondement canin. En quelques secondes, la femme a disparut, laissant place à une chatte à deux queues, blanche tachée de rouge, qui se réfugie au plus haut qu'elle peut grimper. Les moines restent méfiants, mais ne bougent pas, seul un battement d'ailes frénétique trahis leur nervosité. Par contre, les jeunes blaireaux se hérissent et le plus vieux, une boule de poil aux crocs d'aiguilles se rue à l'attaque. Son professeur tente de le rattraper, crapahutant à quatre pattes après le kamikaze. Shikamaru se tend, méfiant, mais Kiba n'est apparemment pas impressionné par l'attaque et cueille le blaireau du bout du pied, l'éjectant dans les airs à hauteur de tête avant de le choper par la peau du cou. Les tengu sont aussitôt sur leurs gardes, semblable à des tourbillons hérissés de plumes sombre et de loques écarlates.  
-Je suis peut être un hannyo, mais je suis fils d'Inutsuka! Hurle Kiba aux deux adultes, les faisant reculer de surprise. J'ai appris le combat de sa main, les prières de ma mère, et vos pitoyables ancêtres ont jurés obéissance à ma famille! Maintenant petit con tu va me dire tout de suite ou est ce vieux porc de Kurogane ou je t'arraches les pattes!!  
-Kiba calme-toi!! Ce n'est qu'un blaireau... murmure Shikamaru, inquiet que les adultes décident de les attaquer pour protéger le petit.  
-C'est un PUTAIN de TANUKI! Et il va me dire de suite ou est le vieux!!  
Et la seconde suivante, Kiba ne tiens plus un jeune blaireau, mais un gamin d'une dizaine d'année, au visage tanné et au crâne rasé, emberlificoté dans un manteau de moine trop grand pour lui. Visiblement, le petit ne maîtrise par encore parfaitement l'art de la métamorphose, car de grandes plaques de poils parsèment sa peau et son visage au nez sombre et pointu  
-Au village! Il est au village! Il a dit qu'il devait aller au temple!  
-Au temple?  
-Oui! Quelque chose au sujet de Yamata No Orochi!  
-T'es pas en train de mentir hein?  
-Non! Non Seigneur, je le jure, je le JURE!  
Kiba observe longuement, comme s'il était Sasuke ou Neji, l'enfant qu'il tient à bout de bras, avant le reposer au sol.  
-Retournez à votre mère. Vas y avoir du grabuge ici.  
L'enfant hoche la tête puis se précipite dans les ailes d'un des tengu qui l'enveloppe aussitôt dans un cocon de plumes, crachant des jurons sur Kiba.  
-Kurogane-sama sera mis au courant de tes menaces, Hannyo!  
Le sourire carnassier qui étire alors les lèvres de Kiba fait même reculer Shikamaru, qui a déjà vu Naruto sourire comme ça, le jour il a ramené Sasuke inconscient à Konoha, le traînant par le pied, couvert du sang de ses ennemis et heureux de ce simple fait.  
-J'y compte bien le vieux. J'y compte bien, c'est lui que je cherche je te rappelle. Shika, ajoute t'il d'un ton sec, avec un geste du menton.  
Shikamaru hoche la tête et le suit, non sans avoir poliment salué les bakemono. C'est peut être une cause perdue que d'obtenir leur aide après la comédie de Kiba, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se les mettre à dos, ou du moins encore plus. Tout le temps que Kiba est à portée de vue, d'oreille et de quelqu'autre sens de bakemono, il reste droit, menaçant, d'une attitude que Shikamaru ne peut s'empêcher de trouver conquérante... Et puis le brun semble se dégonfler d'un coup, ses épaules retombent, son dos se recourbe et il pousse un profond soupir, s'appuyant contre un arbre pour que ses genoux ne le lâche pas.  
-Je ne refais plus JAMAIS ça, déclare-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
-Ca ira? Demande Shikamaru en lui tendant sa veste.  
-Laisse moi quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que j'ai défié deux yamabushi-tengu, une nekomata et une portée de Tanuki et que je suis toujours en vie malgré cette connerie monumentale.  
Shikamaru le regarde se rhabiller et reprendre ses esprits, lui laissant le temps de se remettre. Il est au courant des origines de Kiba, comme de la plupart des secrets de ses hommes. Hokage-sama lui a fait un rapide topo, contre la promesse qu'il n'utiliserait cette information que pour les missions. Et puis, Kiba a déjà dit ce que signifiait hannyo, le terme dont les tengu l'ont gratifié.  
Ca ne fait rien.  
Un demi-démon ne fait pas tâche dans une équipe composée de deux possédés et un mutant, sans compter une fille qui présente des symptômes évident de schizophrénie.  
Ca ne fait rien, mais ça n'empêche pas Shikamaru d'être curieux sur certains détails qu'il ignorait.  
-Inutsuka... Ce n'est pas un démon qui a pris parti pour des humains il y a quelques siècles?  
-Mon ancêtre, répond Kiba tout bas, sans oser regarder Shikamaru.  
-Tu as dis que c'était ton père tout à l'heure...  
-J'ai bluffé. Les démons se rendent pas toujours compte du temps qui passent, ils peuvent croire que je suis son fils autant que son petit fils... Ou dans mon cas, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit fils, ajoute Kiba avec un petit grognement las.  
-Ils n'auraient pas obtempérés si tu avais avoué un tel écart de génération, comprend Shikamaru.  
Kiba hoche la tête, un peu circonspect devant l'apparente indifférence de Shikamaru. Il ne comprend pas toujours son chef d'équipe. De toute la bande, c'est le seul à ne pas avoir paniqué ou crisé depuis le début de la mission alors qu'il est le plus à risque ici.  
D'un autre côté, c'est de Shikamaru qu'on parle. Paniquer est trop fatiguant.  
-L'ancêtre était craint et obéit par les démons, mais j'ai trop de sang humain pour parvenir au quart de sa puissance d'antan. P'tain, même le gosse aurait put me mettre une raclée d'une main en se grattant la fesse gauche de l'autre.  
-On a vraiment eut chaud alors.  
-Faut prévenir l'équipe à Sakura et retrouver Neji.  
oOo  
-Comment diable cherche-t-on un corbeau au milieu d'une forêt?! Râle Sakura en levant les bras au ciel.  
Kakashi les as entraîné à chasser de nombreux animaux dangereux, des loups, des chats sauvages, des ours même, qu'ils soient ninjas ou non, mais les oiseaux, jamais. Surtout pas un bête oiseau percheur et charognard comme le corvus corax.  
-J'ai une idée, propose Naruto.  
-J'ai peur de demander, soupire Sakura.  
-j'abats tous les arbres de la forêt.  
-Refusé, grommelle Sakura.  
-Ho... Sasuke se met à poil pour attirer le vieux porc.  
-Refusé, gronde Sasuke avec un regard mauvais.  
-C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Je propose des plans moi au…  
Il y a juste un froissement d'herbes et les trois ninjas sont sur leurs gardes, mais Naruto reste le plus rapide des trois, lançant une volée de shuriken sur l'origine du bruit, sans même se demander de quoi il s'agit. Sasuke lui en est presque reconnaissant quand il voit la créature responsable, un long serpent gris pâle qu'il sait extrêmement venimeux, se tordre au sol, transpercé par les pointes acérées.  
-Un habu 1, marmonne Sakura, vérifiant machinalement qu'elle a du sérum dans sa poche.  
-Sale bête, elle nous suivait j'en suis sûr, grogne Naruto.  
-Ce n'est qu'un serpent Naruto, soupire Sakura, affligée de l'attitude infantile de Naruto.  
Le blond ramasse une branche morte sans rien dire et pousse doucement le cadavre vers Sakura. Il relève les yeux et elle recule nerveusement devant les iris violacé et les pupilles ovales. Ca ne ressemble pas à Naruto d'être aussi sérieux, aussi froid, aussi… dangereux.  
-Regarde bien Sakura, et dis moi si ça ressemble à un serpent.  
Sakura obéit malgré elle, contente de ne plus croiser le regard trop froid de Naruto. Le serpent est toujours immobile et bienheureusement mort.  
Et puis…  
Et puis Naruto le pousse de la branche et ce n'est plus un serpent pâle qui gît au sol, presque tronçonné par les shuriken, mais une femme, au cou trop long, richement vêtue, sa peau pâle tachée de sang, et les yeux vitreux.  
Et puis il n'y a plus que le serpent et Naruto qui l'écrase de coups de pieds rageur.  
-Une ro.. rokuro kubi, conclut Sakura, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas imaginer à quel sort ils viennent d'échapper.  
-Je vais vérifier s'il en reste, grogne Naruto avant de se tourner vers les buissons alentours, gardant sa branche à la main.  
Sakura acquiesce par réflexe, le regard fixé sur la bouillie sanglante au sol, encore imprimée de la semelle de Naruto. Elle sursaute presque quand Sasuke l'approche et touche son coude pour attirer son attention.  
-Sakura... Naruto a fait une crise tout à l'heure, murmure-t-il à voix basse sans quitter le blond des yeux.  
Pas besoin de préciser quel genre de crise. Surtout pas après la démonstration qui vient d'avoir lieu.  
-Ho non... Non, pas maintenant, gémit Sakura, jetant un regard affolé à leur compagnon, devant eux, qui bat les buissons à coup de bâton.  
-Il n'est pas arrivé à se calmer.  
-Que s'est il passé? Souffle la jeune fille, tâtonnant dans sa sacoche à la recherche des calmants et des sceaux que lui a donné Godaime-sama. Vous vous êtes disputés?  
-Je ne suis pas responsable des sautes d'humeur de Naruto. Enfin, pas toujours, amende Sasuke sous le regard un brin dubitatif de Sakura. Il faudrait lui donner un sédatif...  
-Oui... Mais je ne peux pas... Le calmant le rend groggy et la nuit va tomber. Il sera en danger s'il ne peut pas se défendre...  
Elle a envie de dire qu'ils seront en danger s'il ne peut pas les défendre. Même si Sasuke est puissant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que seul Naruto sait à peu près ce qu'il fait ici. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas un concept très rassurant, mais comme Kiba, il a l'air de reconnaître les animaux des bakemonos au premier coup d'œil. Depuis qu'ils sont ici, Naruto est un de leur baromètre de danger, c'est lui qui course les bestioles dangereuses, qui trouve les chemins les plus sûrs et...  
Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se tiens soudain aux aguets ?  
-Naruto?  
Sasuke a déjà sortit un kunaï et pivote sur lui même pour tourner le dos à Naruto et garder ses arrières. C'est étrange comme c'est devenu facile de confier sa vie à Naruto ou de veiller sur la sienne. Lui qui ne voulait pas s'attacher, qui ne voulait pas accorder son amitié, ou même sa confiance, se retrouve maintenant intégré dans une équipe, soudé aux deux autres, au point qu'il ne se sent bien que quand il a Sakura à sa gauche et Naruto à sa droite. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait refusé cette proximité, il se serait éloigné, les aurait tenus à distance, les aurait repoussés... C'était avant de découvrir ce que Kakashi appelle l'effet jokari.  
Plus on repousse Naruto et Sakura, plus ils reviennent vite, fort et furieux d'avoir été mis à l'écart. Ils étaient revenus après le désastre d'Orochimaru. Ils étaient revenus quand il les avait repoussés pour aller se battre contre son frère. Ils revenaient quand il avait ses crises de possession et qu'il s'enfermait pour ne pas risquer de les blesser.  
Il avait longtemps cru qu'il les laissait approcher parce que c'était plus simple que d'essayer de les en empêcher.  
Maintenant il sait que c'est pour mieux les protéger.  
-Naruto? Répète Sakura, prenant place à côté de ses hommes, protégeant leur flanc exposé.  
-Neji est en danger.  
oOo  
Neji n'a jamais eut peur du noir.  
Il a toujours vu dans le noir comme en plein jour, depuis sa naissance. Jour et nuit, pour lui, ça revient au même. Il voit. Regarder à travers un corps ou un mur n'est qu'une étape supérieure, mais il n'a jamais eut besoin de lumière. Il n'a jamais eut peur du noir parce qu'il n'a jamais vu le noir.  
Il n'a jamais été incapable de voir.  
Il sait pourtant que, sans le byakugan, les Hyûga sont aveugle. C'est héréditaire. Leur ancêtre, le fondateur, est né ainsi. Il avait mis au point le byakugan pour pouvoir devenir un ninja malgré son handicap, et par la suite, l'avait développé en limite de sang, afin que sa descendance, atteinte du même mal, prenne sa suite.  
Neji a toujours su qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre dans le placard ou derrière le paravent.  
Mais il découvre maintenant pourquoi le noir fait tellement peur aux enfants.  
Ce n'est pas tellement l'incapacité de voir qui le terrifie, mais c'est de ne pas pouvoir se repérer, de ne pas savoir ou il se trouve, ce qui se passe autour de lui et n'avoir aucun contrôle sur les évènements.  
Il a la main sur le collier d'Akamaru. Pas parce qu'il a peur, mais pour garder un repère stable. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose autour d'eux.  
Il entend des grincements, des craquements, des portes qui glissent et se referment, des bruissements, et il n'arrive pas à les identifier, parce qu'il n'a pas l'ouïe aussi développée que la vue et que le chien grogne et il n'est pas en train de paniquer, mais tout se brouille et...  
Et il y a quelque chose derrière lui.  
Quelque chose qui le guette, qui est juste à côté de lui, il le sait, mais il ne l'entend pas, ni ses pas, ni sa respiration, il ne sent pas son odeur et il se demande s'il devient fou, comme ça, aveugle dans une maison vide, à croire qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté de lui.  
Akamaru grogne plus fort maintenant et il sent ses poils se hérisser sous sa main.  
-Akamaru, couché, ordonne-t-il d'une voix basse.  
Le chien répond par un gémissement, si mal articulé qu'il faut plusieurs essais à Neji pour comprendre qu'il essaye de parler.  
-Méchaaaaant. Méchant autour.  
A peine Neji as t'il réussi à identifier l'avertissement que la maison s'ébranle. Les portes s'ouvrent et se ferment successivement, violement, le sol tremble, une espèce de vent se lève, charriant la poussière, les débris et des odeurs de vieux et de sale. Neji saute sur ses pieds, prêt à sortir quand un débris quelconque le percute soudain au front, lui faisant lâcher le collier du chien. Il titube, mains tendues en aveugle devant lui, son seul repère étant désormais le sol qui tremble sous ses pieds. Après quelques secondes de panique, le chien se place de lui même sous sa main, l'aidant à reprendre le contact.  
-Il faut sortir, déclare Neji, se sentant un peu stupide de parler au chien, même en sachant qu'Akamaru comprends ce qu'il dit.  
Les mains solidement accrochées au collier de cuir, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, Neji fait un pas, puis un autre, priant pour ne pas recevoir un autre débris. Il continue d'avancer, au hasard, quand il se rend compte de plusieurs anomalies.  
Pour commencer, la pièce ou il était ne pouvait pas être si grande que ça, il aurait déjà du rencontrer un mur.  
Ensuite, ce n'est plus du plancher qu'il a sous les pieds, il peut sentir de l'herbe lui chatouiller les chevilles.  
Et enfin, depuis qu'il a commencé à marcher, Akamaru n'a pas fait un seul pas et pourtant est toujours debout à ses côtés.  
-Akamaru?  
Aucune réponse venant du chien. Pas même un souffle. Neji serre derechef ses mains sur le collier et la fourrure épaisse et rêche et piquante et...  
Akamaru n'a pas le poil long, se souvient-il soudain.  
Des épines lui transpercent la peau et il lâche brutalement le buisson qu'il étreignait.  
Une illusion. Une foutue bonne illusion si même le sens du toucher s'y est laissé prendre.  
-AKAMARU!  
Il doit être à l'extérieur. Où, il ne sait pas. Mais il sent le vent frais et entend les chants des oiseaux et.. .depuis quand les bruits ont cessés au fait?  
-AKAMARU!  
Et s'il était encore dans l'illusion? Shikamaru et Sakura lui ont dis tout à l'heure que les illusions des monstres touchaient les cinq sens. Comment s'en débarrasser? Il se rappelle vaguement les leçons de Gai à ce sujet là, ses conseils de se concentrer sur un sens, mais comment savoir lequel ne l'induirait pas en erreur?  
Il ne faut pas paniquer. Surtout pas. Il ne faut pas...  
-Êtes-vous perdu jeune homme?  
Neji sursaute, surpris de ne pas avoir sentit arriver l'homme qui vient de parler. Il se tourne vivement, essaye de trouver l'origine de la voix et trébuche sur un rocher plat posé au sol. Il se rattrape comme il peut, agrippant une espèce de stèle coiffée d'une lanterne de pierre.  
-Et bien et bien, reprend la voix, doucement jeune homme.  
-Je.. Je vous prie de m'excuser...  
-Hmmm, quelque chose ne va pas? Tenez, asseyez-vous. Non, non sur la pierre, ça ira pour cette fois.  
Neji obéit, tâtonnant pour trouver un siège sur la pierre plate, s'adossant à la stèle derrière. D'un côté, ça le soulage que son interlocuteur ne semble pas agressif, mais de l'autre, il se demande à quel point il est réel.  
-Je.. Je vous remercie Monsieur.  
-Je vous en prie. Il semblerait que vous ayez rencontré les rokuro kubi...  
-Comment savez-vous... demande Neji, plaquant la main sur le pansement qui orne son cou.  
-Et bien, disons que je reconnais la manière dont les suivantes de ma fille laissent des suç...  
-Nazuchi-sama! Tranche soudain une voix de femme, sèche et autoritaire. Ce n'est pas poli de parler de choses si vulgaire avec un invité!  
Neji se fige, se raidissant sur son siège improvisé. Nazuchi. Un des membres de la famille dirigeante. Tous morts depuis des années.  
-Jeune homme, reprend l'homme, peu troublé de s'être fait réprimandé, voici mon épouse, Nazuchi Tamiko. Nazuchi-dono, laissez moi vous présenter... En fait, jeune homme, je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés.  
-Hyûga Neji. Très honoré Nazuchi-dono, parvient à dire Neji en s'inclinant dans la direction approximative de la voix de femme.  
-Il ne devrais pas rester ici, déclare soudain Tamiko. Hebiko ne va pas tarder à revenir.  
-Où est le problème chère amie? Hebiko a déjà rencontré ses camarades, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui reprocher.  
Neji glisse subrepticement une main sur la pierre qui lui sert de chaise. Une pierre régulière, apparemment taillée, lisse, couverte de mousse... Gravée de vieux kanjis illisible.  
Il faut toute la maîtrise de Neji pour ne pas s'enfuir en hurlant quand il reconnaît sur quoi il est assis.  
-Elle ne lui reprochera rien Nazuchi-sama, continue Tamiko, mais regardez le! Quand elle le verra, elle ne voudra plus le laisser partir. Et il viendra grossir le rang de ces pauvres enfants qu'elle a déjà capturés.  
-Je ne vois pas... commence le père d'Hebiko.  
-Père, Mère, je suis revenue!  
Neji peut presque sentir les deux fantômes sursauter. Il ne peux pas les en blâmer, lui même à bondit sur ses pieds en entendant la voix d'Hebiko retentir sans préavis.  
-Je n'ai pas retrouvé mon bébé, continue la jeune princesse d'une voix chagrinée.  
-Hyûga-kun, fuyez, vite, conseille la voix de Tamiko à son oreille, si bas qu'on dirait un des insectes de Shino.  
S'il pouvait se lever et partir en courant sans buter sur les tombes, Neji le ferait volontiers. Mais il n'a de toute manière pas le temps de bouger que la voix de la princesse retentit à nouveau.  
-C'est mon bébé !  
-Non Hebiko, corrige Nazuchi-sama, d'une voix grave, redevenu sérieux avec la situation.  
-Mais regarde Père ! Il me ressemble, c'est mon bébé ! Il a mes cheveux… Mes longs cheveux noirs… Les mêmes que les miens.  
Neji se fige en sentant quelque chose glisser dans ses cheveux. Le geste est plus ou moins familier, il y a rarement droit, surtout par sa mère, ou Tenten, parfois, quand il se sent d'humeur généreuse et la laisse le toucher. Mais ce n'est pas une main souple et douce qui passe dans ses cheveux. C'est dur, froid, pointu, comme un gros peigne d'écaille articulé. Il n'arrive pas à réprimer un tremblement convulsif quand il comprend enfin de quoi il s'agit.  
-Tu as froid mon bébé ? Demande doucement Hebiko en approchant à le toucher.  
Il sent comme une cage s'appuyer contre son torse et les peignes se referment sur ses bras, en une parodie de caresse maternelle.  
-Maman est là bébé, tu n'as rien à craindre.  
-Hebiko, lâche cet enfant, ordonne sèchement son père.  
-C'EST MON TOUT PETIT ! Rétorque la princesse avec un hurlement grinçant, plantant les dents du peigne dans l'épaule de Neji.  
-Ton enfant n'a jamais existé, la coupe le vieil homme. Il est mort, mort bien avant nous.  
-C'est FAUX ! Je l'ai porté avant votre mort ! Il est né après votre décès père !  
-Il est mort longtemps avant, intervient une autre voix de femme, plus âgée, empreinte d'autorité. Le jour ou tu as failli le perdre.  
-NON ! Hurle la princesse.  
Et Neji a soudain l'impression d'être de retour à l'académie, avec les furies qui se battaient autour de lui pour obtenir le droit de manger avec lui. Ou du moins, c'est à ça que lui font penser les cris d'Hebiko.  
-Yamata no Orochi est entré dans ton esprit et l'a balayé, comme un tsunami détruirait une barque de bambou, continue la voix de femme, tu es morte et Orochi possédait ton corps, afin que le bébé soit sa prochaine incarnation, un descendant de Susano pour briser les derniers enchantements qu'il subissait, un fœtus baigné dans un mauvais chakra, corrompu bien avant sa naissance. Tu as accouché d'un démon Hebiko.  
-C'EST FAUX !  
-Alors comment es-tu morte ?  
-Je.. J'étais trop faible… La fausse couche m'a épuisée et…  
-Tu es morte ce jour là. Pas à la naissance du bébé, mais six mois avant.  
-Mon bébé... gémit la princesse.  
-Tu le retrouvera un jour, reprend la voix de femme inconnu, approchant sensiblement d'Hebiko et Neji. Lâche cet enfant maintenant.  
Neji sent les peignes se desserrer, comme à regret, puis les sanglots d'Hebiko s'éloignent, subsistant à quelques mètres de là.  
-Merci... Madame... Balbutie Neji.  
-Tout ira bien. Ryuji? Arrête l'illusion, ordonne t'elle.  
-Oui Ancêtre Vénérable, répond Nazuchi-sama, la voix pleine de respect.  
Pas grand chose ne change. Sinon que soudain, il entend les aboiements affolés d'Akamaru, sent sa fourrure sous ses doigts et une douleur sourde au niveau de sa cheville, là ou le chien le mord pour le réveiller.  
-Ca va Akamaru.  
Le chien couine de soulagement puis grogne soudain, reculant contre les jambes de Neji, comme pour le protéger de ce qui lui fait face.  
-Je ne ferais rien à ton maître, reprend soudain la voix de femme, faisant sursauter Neji qui la croyait partie.  
-Madame...  
-Tes compagnons arrivent Hyûga-kun, reprend-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
-NEJIIIIIIII! Retentit aussitôt la voix de Naruto.  
En un instant, Naruto est près de Neji, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures, tâtonnant ses bras et ses vêtements.  
-Tu vas bien? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé bon sang et qu'est ce que tu fais au milieu de...  
-Naruto, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, sache que je ne veux PAS savoir ce qu'il y a autour de moi, lâche Neji d'un ton qu'il espère aussi ferme qu'habituellement.  
Naruto hausse un sourcil, se tourne pour demander de l'aide à Sakura et aperçoit alors l'interlocuteur de Neji.  
Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux très long cheveux blanc qui tombent jusqu'au sol, vêtue de tant de kimonos si longs qu'ils semblent couvrir les tombes défoncées autour d'elle et qu'on ne discerne pas sa silhouette.  
-Qui vous êtes? S'enquiert Naruto avec toute sa délicatesse, cinq secondes avant que Sakura ne lui assène une taloche et l'ordre de rester poli.  
-Elle m'a aidé, intervient Neji.  
-J'avoue que ce n'était pas un acte totalement désintéressé, reprend la femme, sans se déparer de son sourire calme.  
L'inquiétude des ninjas doit se lire sur leurs visages, enfin, surtout sur celui de Naruto, puisqu'elle précise aussitôt.  
-J'ai un service à demander à votre prieur.

1 Habu : Ce n'est pas un bakemono mais une race de serpent japonais,


	6. La bataille du temple

Yamata no orochi 

Série : Naruto  
Autrice : Kineko  
Genre : Sérieux, point de vues, personnages originaux, interprétation du mythe japonais d'Orochi et Susano-O. Contiendra : Naruto mode Kyubi, un Kiba traumatisé à vie, des fantômes, des fantômes et des fantômes, Kurogane déchaîné, des serpents et des araignées, du goooooooooooore et du GO SAKURA GOOOOOOOO !.  
Couple : Naru+Saku. Si si si  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages tirés du manga ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Hebiko, Naga, le docteur Fuun, le vieux Kurogane, la Rousse, les rokuro kubis, Kushinata. BREF tous les autres personnages sont de moi.

Quand Kiba et Shikamaru arrivent enfin à retrouver leurs amis, la femme est toujours debout près d'eux, au milieu du cimetière, sans avoir bougé d'un pouce, se contentant de sourire à leurs questions. Dès qu'il la voit, Kiba pâlit, et se précipite vers ses camarades, s'assurant d'un regard qu'aucun n'est blessé. En quelques mots, appuyés par les aboiements d'Akamaru, il est mis au courant de la situation. La femme approche alors, glissant plus qu'elle ne marche, flottant au dessus des tombes en ruines, son manteau recouvrant, comme protégeant les pierres tombales. Elle les désigne d'un geste de la main, inclinant la tête vers le petit brun d'un air paisible.  
-Devinez-vous ce que je vais vous demander, Prieur?  
-Je crois, Ma Dame, répond Kiba, promenant son regard sur les tombes alentours. Mais, je dois vous prévenir, je ne suis ni prêtre, ni moine...  
-Une prière suffira, assure-t-elle de sa douce voix. Juste une.  
Le brun ne répond pas et regarde longuement le cimetière en ruines. Il y a tant de tombes ici, visibles ou cachées, qu'il ne sait pas où commencer. Mais il ne recule pas. Il retire le chapelet de son poignet, le faisant rouler entre ses mains avant de s'incliner devant les tombes défoncées.  
-Namu amida butsu... commence-t-il à chanter à voix basse.  
-Kiba qu'est ce que tu... commence Sakura.  
-Je prie pour leurs âmes, namu amida butsu, namu amida butsu, namu...  
-On n'a pas le temps, Inuzuka! le coupe Sasuke.  
-Personne n'a prié pour eux, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont devenus fantômes. Namu amida butsu... Restez groupés. Namu amida...  
Sakura s'apprête à demander pourquoi, quand, dans la pénombre du soir, des petites flammes apparaissent.  
C'est comme les lanternes des morts, pâles et blafardes, mais il n'y ni bougie, ni torche pour alimenter le feu. Les flammèches semblent naître de la pierre, ou de la terre, ou de l'air même, scintillant faiblement comme autant de lucioles bleutées. Les ninjas resserrent leurs rangs, entourant le blessé pour pouvoir le protéger au besoin, mais surtout pour se rassurer mutuellement. Ils savent cracher le feu ou l'eau, empoigner la foudre ou se multiplier à l'envie, mais devant le spectacle des feux follets, ils sont aussi impuissants et troublés que n'importe quel homme.  
Kiba ne semble pas indisposé par la présence des esprits, étonnamment. Il prie, faisant rouler son chapelet entre ses mains, hochant la tête à intervalles réguliers. La femme est toujours là, juchée sur une tombe avec autant d'aisance que sur un fauteuil. Elle observe les flammèches avec une expression aimante, comme une mère regarderait ses enfants faire leurs premiers pas, et c'est assez dérangeant de la voir faire signe aux feux follets d'approcher, de se regrouper vers Kiba.  
Et ils obéissent.  
Aucun mot n'est échangé, il n'y a que la voix de Kiba qui résonne, mais les flammèches s'alignent, se dirigeant en procession vers le brun. Elle flottent vers lui, sans bousculade, jusqu'à se retrouver devant lui, et disparaissent en un souffle. Il hoche la tête- un salut peut être ?-et la flamme devant lui disparaît. Il hoche la tête et une âme de plus s'envole. C'est presque hypnotique, ce rythme régulier et ce chant répétitif et Sakura sent parfois sa vue se troubler, et au milieu de ses larmes de fatigue, les flammes semblent remplacées par une procession d'être humains, tous vêtus de blanc, qui attendent patiemment leur tour avant de passer devant Kiba, de le saluer d'un hochement de tête et de disparaître.   
Elle se secoue, cligne des yeux pour chasser les larmes, et il n'y a plus que son camarade debout au milieu des tombes, entouré des feux follets dansant lentement au son de ses prières.  
Il y a tant d'esprits, beaucoup plus que de tombes, que Sakura se demande d'où ils peuvent bien venir. Une petite dizaine de flammes sort d'un petit bosquet de bois blanc, avançant à pas comptés, comme hésitant, avant de rejoindre la procession. Elle entrevoit des jeunes gens aux cheveux longs et sombre, au visage délicat, qui ressemblent un peu à Neji, et à Hebiko d'ailleurs. Mais leurs vêtements ne correspondent pas à l'époque, l'un d'eux porte même une paire de jeans usés, et quand ils passent à côté d'une tombe richement décorée, un hurlement de douleur retentit, faisant sursauter l'équipe au complet. Hebiko bondit hors de sa tombe, bras en avant, et essaye de ramasser les âmes qui s'en vont, les fourrant dans ses manches et sa ceinture en sang.  
-Kiba ! L'appelle Sakura en reculant d'un pas.  
Il hoche la tête et approche de la princesse, sans geste brusque, sans cesser de chanter, suivit par la femme aux cheveux blancs.  
-Hebiko-hime, il faut les laisser partir, commence-t-il d'une voix si douce que tout le monde se demande s'il n'est pas possédé par la vieille femme.  
-Ce sont mon bébé ! MON BEBE ! hurle la princesse, tenant les petites flammes bien serrées contre elle.  
Kiba se mordille la lèvre et jette un regard impuissant à la femme qui secoue la tête d'un air las. La princesse refuse de laisser partir les feux follets, les berçant contre sa poitrine comme autant de bébés.  
Et Sakura sent son cœur se serrer à la regarder faire.  
Pas de peur cette fois.  
De pitié.  
De compassion.  
Quoi qu'en disent les préceptes du ninja, elle est aussi une femme, et elle comprend, elle ressent même, la douleur d'Hebiko, morte sans avoir pu tenir et aimer son enfant.  
Alors elle fait un pas en avant, repoussant Sasuke et Naruto qui veulent l'en empêcher. Elle approche et s'agenouille devant Hebiko, mains posées sur ses genoux, humblement penchée vers la princesse.  
-Ce ne sont pas vos bébés Hebiko-hime, murmure-t-elle.  
Kiba n'a pas cessé de chanter, mais elle sent qu'il la surveille du coin de l'œil. La princesse se tourne, s'interposant entre les flammes et Sakura, comme pour les protéger.  
-CE sont MON BEBE !  
-Non Hebiko-hime, continue Sakura, ça ne peut pas être possible. Votre bébé est toujours vivant.  
A coté d'elles, Kiba émet un couac bien peu religieux au milieu d'une prière et lutte pour reprendre le fil. Sakura continue, sans faire le moindre geste pour les reprendre, mais Hebiko a déjà desserré ses bras.  
-Vivant ?  
-Oui, et eux, ils sont morts, donc ça ne peut pas être votre bébé.  
Hebiko écarte lentement les bras, surprise, et les flammèches rejoignent aussitôt Kiba. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de feux follets maintenant. Ils sont presque tous partis, il n'y a plus que quelques flammes qui font encore la queue devant Kiba, la vieille femme, et Hebiko, toujours prostrée sur le sol. Kiba salue les dernières flammèches, puis se penche sur Hebiko, lui tendant la main.  
-Il faut y aller Hebiko-hime.  
-NON ! J'attendrai mon bébé! proteste la princesse en s'écartant.  
-Hebiko-hime, il n'est pas près de mourir vous savez, reprend Sakura. Vous allez attendre trop longtemps.  
-Eh bien, j'attendrai !  
Kiba soupire en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet d'enfants gâtés et de mériter des baffes, mais Sakura reprend, couvrant sa voix.  
-Nous lui dirons que vous l'attendiez Hebiko-hime. Nous lui parlerons de vous, afin qu'il vous retrouve quand son temps sera venu.  
Hebiko hésite à ces mots et jette un regard à la vieille femme qui hoche sagement la tête.  
-Quand nous serons au paradis, Hebiko, le temps ne comptera pas. Il sera avec toi là-bas.  
Cette fois, le visage fermé d'Hebiko s'illumine, et elle se lève d'un bond, prenant la main de Kiba entre les siennes.  
-Est-ce vrai Prieur !  
-Heu... oui Hebiko-hime. Mais il faut d'abord y aller.  
-Je suis prête !  
Kiba reprend son chant, avant que la princesse change à nouveau d'avis et s'incline profondément devant elle. Elle l'imite en souriant et disparaît peu à peu, s'effaçant lentement. Kiba se tait et échange un long regard avec Sakura avant qu'ils ne poussent tout deux un soupir de soulagement.  
-C'était bien pensé mademoiselle, déclare la vieille femme à Sakura qui sursaute et s'incline poliment.  
-Merci Ma Dame…  
Puis, la vieille descend de son piédestal, flottant vers Kiba pour le remercier.  
-Je suis désolée, Jeune homme, déclare-t-elle, je suis vraiment navrée de tout ça. J'espère que vous pourrez rentrer chez vous sain et sauf.  
Kiba s'incline devant elle et se redresse, mais semble surpris de la voir toujours là. Elle aurait dû partir elle aussi alors pourquoi…  
-Qui êtes vous Ma Dame?  
La femme a un petit rire doux, qu'elle cache derrière sa manche, un geste depuis longtemps démodé, même à l'époque d'Hebiko.  
-Kushinata-hime, première princesse de Nazuchi. Merci infiniment mon petit.  
Kiba bafouille, visiblement impressionné et s'incline derechef, très respectueusement cette fois.  
-Je vous en prie Ma Dame. Mes enfants prieront pour le salut de vos âmes.  
Et cette fois, elle disparaît. Pas comme les feux follets ou Hebiko.  
Elle n'est juste plus là, invisible, même si Kiba peut sentir sa présence sur le cimetière, comme un manteau protecteur.  
Le charme dure encore quelques secondes.  
Et Neji décide de le briser et de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis un bon quart d'heure,  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un serait assez aimable pour me dire ce qui vient de se passer!  
-Les fantômes sont… partis, explique Kiba, baissant les yeux sur son chapelet.  
Il n'a pas l'habitude d'effectuer des exorcismes, même un simple comme celui là. Certes, sa mère lui a enseigné comment faire, mais il n'a jamais été confronté à cette situation.  
C'est étrangement gratifiant d'avoir guidé ces âmes sur le chemin du paradis. Autant que d'avoir gagné un dur combat à un contre un.  
-Hem, je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, les mecs, reprend Naruto, mais vous savez que la nuit tombe ?  
oOo  
-Moi je dis qu'on devrait attendre demain ! s'exclame Kiba en suivant ses amis dans leur course éperdue vers le temple.  
-Je passe pas une nuit de plus ici ! rétorque Naruto qui court en avant, Sasuke derrière lui.  
-Il y a des monstres là bas, je te rappelle ! Il reste quatre rokuro…  
-Trois, le coupe Sakura, tenant la main de Neji pour le guider, Naruto en a tué une tout à l'heure.  
-Elles vont nous massacrer à vue, gémit Kiba.  
-Aucun risque, reprend Naruto.  
-Pourquoi ça ? demande Shikamaru, essayant de suivre la vitesse de déplacement de Naruto et Sasuke.  
Il sursaute et freine brutalement, mains levées en position de défense, quand le blond lui jette un regard féroce par-dessus son épaule.  
Un regard aux reflets trop rouges à son goût.  
-Parce que je les massacrerai en premier.  
Et il repart, Sasuke sur les talons, pas pour le simple plaisir de participer à la bagarre en perspective, mais parce qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour le retenir et calmer.  
-Attendez-nous ! Ordonne Shikamaru, se faisant proprement ignorer. Galère !  
Le temps que les quatre autres les rejoignent, ralentis par Neji et leurs précautions d'approches, et les deux psychopathes ont déjà labourés le jardin du temple de grandes tranchées encore brûlante. Ca sent la chair rôtie, les cheveux cramés, le sang, et tant d'autres choses aussi peu ragoûtantes, et Naruto essaye d'entrer, retenu par Sasuke qui lui tord les bras dans le dos, malgré ses ruades et jurons colorés.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Shikamaru.  
-Une rokuro kubi a essayé de nous arrêter, répond calmement Sasuke, malgré la trace de griffe sur sa joue, trop large pour être de la main d'une femme.  
-Ou est-elle passée ? Demande Sakura.  
-Sous vos pieds, déclare Sasuke, pince-sans-rire.  
Les quatre ninjas et le chien s'écartent vivement de la tache sanglante à leurs pieds et de la vipère déchiquetée qu'ils écrasent sans prendre garde.  
-Ew, commente Kiba en essuyant discrètement ses semelles sur l'herbe.  
-Naruto, calme-toi, supplie Sakura, approchant de ses équipiers.  
-SASUKE LACHE MOI !  
Sakura fouille dans sa poche pour sortir un des sceaux ou un sédatif ou le premier truc qu'elle attrapera de suffisamment fort pour calmer son camarade, mais Kiba la devance.  
-Hey, on va leur foutre la pâtée de leur vie si tu veux Naruto, mais n'oublie pas qu'on a des gens à protéger aussi.  
Naruto s'arrête en pleine tentative de fracture des tibias de Sasuke et jette un regard un peu surpris à Kiba.  
-Protéger ?  
-Neji. Et Sakura.  
Les deux sus-nommés commencent à protester à grands cris qu'ils peuvent se défendre seuls mais Shikamaru les coupe d'une baffe sur l'épaule de chacun.  
-Calme-toi, reprend Kiba. Respire.  
-Elles sont sur mon territoire ! grogne Naruto, quoique moins furieux qu'avant.  
-Je sais. On va les chasser. Si on attire les monstres avec ton chakra, les autres sont en danger. Tu comprends ? Naruto, est-ce que tu comprends ? Répète Kiba quand la seule réponse de Naruto est un grondement sourd.  
-Oui… Oui je comprends. Je comprends.  
-Respire.  
-Me prends pas pour un con non plus, Clébart….  
-C'est dur d'ignorer l'évidence, rétorque Kiba.  
-Les garçons ? les interrompt Sakura, on ne commence pas et on reprend l'infiltration plus discrètement, merci. Sasuke ?  
Le brun hésite un moment avant de lâcher Naruto.  
Qui lui échappe aussitôt pour se ruer à l'intérieur du temple.  
oOo  
Quand ils arrivent à rejoindre Naruto, il a trouvé la pièce où vivent les rokuro kubi et a proprement arraché la porte de ses gonds, se tenant de manière imprudente devant l'occupante de la pièce, toutes défenses baissées.  
-Fous le camp ou je m'énerve.  
La jeune fille le fixe d'un air stupéfait, à demi levée, surprise de l'absence de peur de Naruto et de la manière dont il ose lui parler. Naruto avance d'un pas, la lumière de la lanterne projetant des ombres derrière lui et la rokuro kubi attaque, étirant son cou et frappant, vive comme l'éclair. Tout le monde s'apprête à venir en aide à Naruto, poignards et shurikens à la main, pour séparer le monstre et leur camarade.  
Et puis il y a un bruit de gifle, de mains frappées contre de la peau et un cri de surprise et de douleur de la créature.  
Naruto tient fermement le visage délicat entre ses paluches tannées, si grandes et rudes qu'elles semblent à deux doigts d'écraser le crâne comme une noix. Cette fois, la rokuro kubi gémit, effrayée par le regard de Naruto et son chakra qui la brûle presque au travers de ses paumes. Elle comprend alors que ce qu'elle a attaqué n'est pas humain, ni hannyo, qu'elle a mordu plus qu'elle ne pouvait avaler et qu'elle va mourir si elle reste là.  
-Fous. Le. Camp.  
Sakura arrive presque à trouver comique le fait que le corps de la rokuro kubi est partit bien avant sa tête.  
Presque.  
Enfin, si elle n'était pas aussi furieuse contre ce crétin suicidaire.  
-Mais tu es incurablement stupide ou quoi Naruto ! s'exclame-t-elle, à peine la créature disparue.  
-Maiiis, j'ai pas utilisé de chakra, geint le blond, toujours pris de court devant les colères de sa camarade.  
-Ce n'est pas le problème Naruto ! Quand est ce que tu vas te mettre dans ta tête de BLOND qu'on est une équipe ! Continue Sakura, approuvée par Sasuke qui foudroie Naruto du regard de derrière elle. Tu dois nous attendre pour mener un combat, afin qu'on puisse t'aider et te protéger au cas ou !  
-Il faut trouver Kurogane, coupe Shikamaru en désignant une direction, on s'active.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ici ! continue Naruto sans écouter leur chef.  
-Je dois te faire une liste en plus !  
-Je demande une augmentation la prochaine fois que j'ai une mission avec ces trois là, soupire Shikamaru en envoyant son ombre en éclaireur, à la recherche du corbeau.  
La bâtisse est assez grande, presque autant que le manoir Nazuchi. Il y a plusieurs ailes, bâties autour de la pièce principale, celle de l'autel. Grâce à la manipulation des ombres et l'obscurité ambiante, Shikamaru a exploré le temple en quelques secondes, à la recherche du moindre indice de la présence du tengu. Ce n'est pas une exploration précise, comme une vision, ou un son, c'est plus du domaine de la sensation quand il touche l'ombre de quelque chose. Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, mais Shikamaru visualise sa technique un peu comme un radar et…  
L'ombre de Kurogane se découpe tellement nettement et soudainement dans son 'radar' que Shikamaru fait un bond de deux mètres, perdant le contact aussitôt. Ses camarades sont aussitôt en cercle autour de lui, épaules contre épaules, prêt à le défendre au besoin.  
-Shika ?  
-Kurogane est ici, pièce de l'autel, je crois qu'il nous attend.  
-Je vais PLUMER ce cul de piaf ! S'exclame Naruto en s'élançant dans la direction qu'indique Shikamaru.  
-NON ! Tu nous attends et on va monter un plan d'abord ! Proteste Sakura.  
-Oy, Sakura, Naruto, arrêtez de gueuler cinq secondes. Vous voulez qu'on se retrouve avec tout Yamata sur le dos ?  
Naruto se tourne vers le brun tout en poussant la porte de l'autel.  
-Kiba, les rokuro kubi ont foutu le camp, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il arrive?  
Le blond avance d'un pas vers l'intérieur du temple, et accomplit une très intéressante petite danse pour éviter de mettre le pied sur le tapis de serpent qui occupe le sol.  
-Le prochain qui dit ça, je le bute avant que Murphy l'ait entendu, grommelle Kiba en se prenant le front dans la main.  
-Et galère, marmonne Shikamaru, comment est-ce qu'on va entrer?  
-En faisant deux pas sur le côté, rétorque sarcastiquement la voix de Sakura derrière lui.  
Kiba et Shikamaru se tournent vers elle, se demandant ce qu'elle veut dire par là. La jeune fille est en train de tirer Neji hors du chemin et leur indique Sasuke d'un signe de tête, debout sur le pas de la porte, fixant les serpents d'un sharingan furieux tout en formant des sceaux bien connus.  
Serpent  
Chèvre   
Singe  
Cochon  
Cheval  
Tigre  
-Katon. Goukakyuu no jutsu!  
-Et merde.  
En un éclair, les deux bruns sont à terre, évitant de peu l'immense boule de feu qui explose dans le nid de serpents. Quand Shikamaru se relève enfin, le sol est jonché de cadavres noircis et racornis.  
-Je déteste les serpents, affirme calmement Sasuke.  
-Wow, on dirait la fois ou Kakashi nous a fait un barbecue! S'exclame Naruto, amusé, donnant de petit coup de pieds à un gros serpent calciné.  
-Je bosse avec des psychopathes, déclare posément Neji, bras croisés.  
-Bienvenue au club, s'exclame joyeusement Sakura.  
-Ca comptait aussi pour toi.  
-Est-ce que tu es pyromane de nature, ou est-ce que tu as pris des cours! Hurle Kiba.  
-Les deux.  
-Bordel, je préférais quand t'étais un bâtard sans sens de l'humour.  
-Tu aurais pu tuer Kurogane, intervient Shikamaru en observant les dégâts causés par l'Uchiha.  
-Si seulement, grommelle Sasuke en piétinant allégrement les grillades au sol.  
-Kiba ! appelle Naruto, déjà en train d'explorer dans tous les recoins avec l'enthousiasme qui lui est propre.  
-Quoi ? Demande le brun en approchant à son tour.  
-C'est quoi ce truc ? Demande Naruto, soulevant une vieille urne funéraire de son emplacement creusé dans l'autel, entourée de vieux talismans déchirés.  
Kiba pâlit si soudainement que Sakura sent soudain son sens du danger sonner l'alerte rouge. Le garçon chien a les mains levées, tremblant comme une feuille, et bafouille au moins autant qu'Hinata.  
-Putain putain putain Na... Naruto repose ce truc tout de suite doucement ! DOUCEMENT ! F...fais attention l'abîme pas mais putain POSE LE BORDEL !  
Naruto lui jette un regard incompréhensif et montre la jarre du doigt, la balançant de l'autre main d'un geste qui fait stopper le cœur de Kiba pendant quelques secondes.  
-De quoi ? Ca ?  
-POSE CETTE PUTAIN D'URNE ! Hurle le prieur, à bout de nerf.  
-Naruto, obéit à Kiba, ordonne Sakura à son tour.  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ! Demande Naruto, jetant un nouveau regard au pot de terre cuite.  
Uniquement pour s'apercevoir qu'il tient maintenant un gros galet rond.  
-Bah... Il était là... Où est ce qu'il est passé?  
-Ici, grommelle Sasuke d'un ton moins qu'aimable.  
Tout le monde se tourne à nouveau vers lui.  
Et aperçoit Kurogane, tranquillement appuyé sur Sasuke, un bras autour de ses épaules, s'amusant à lancer et rattraper l'urne d'une main, un grand sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.  
-J'aimerais passer un an sans avoir un vieux pervers qui me tripote.  
-Ha ? C'est une habitude chez toi ? S'enquiert Kurogane d'un ton amusé.  
Sasuke se contente de lui jeter un regard assez brûlant pour provoquer des combustions spontanées chez n'importe qui d'autre.  
-Dites lui de poser l'urne, supplie Kiba d'un ton que Sakura ne l'a jamais entendu utiliser.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est exactement?  
-C'est un récipient sacré, habituellement utilisé pour sceller... disons... Les maléfices, les souillures et parfois les démons. Nous sommes dans un village où un démon a été scellé FAIS LE PUTAIN DE CALCUL SAKURA !  
-Allons, allons Hannyo, ce n'est pas la peine de crier, je t'entends très bien.  
-Alors posez-ce-truc, grogne Kiba, les dents serrées pour s'empêcher de traiter Kurogane de tous les noms.  
-Heu… Kurogane-sama, reprend Sakura d'un ton qu'elle espère conciliant, pourriez vous… remettre l'urne à sa place je vous prie ?  
Le corbeau a le cran de sourire de toutes les dents qu'il lui reste avant de répondre d'un ton aimable.  
-Non.  
Sasuke essaye aussitôt de le tronçonner en plusieurs morceaux, ses kunaïs volant autour de lui, mais, comme d'habitude, le corbeau lui échappe comme par magie et réapparaît au milieu de la pièce, jonglant avec l'urne.  
-UCHIHA T'AMUSE PAS A CA ! TU VEUX LIBERER OROCHI !  
-Je savais qu'il esquiverait, rétorque Sasuke, ramassant calmement ses armes.  
-Je finirai cardiaque, gémit Kiba en levant les bras au ciel.  
Shikamaru fait signe à ses hommes de se calmer, ou du moins d'essayer, et avance vers le corbeau, restant toutefois à prudente distance de son sceptre.  
-Qu'est ce que vous voulez Kurogane-sama ?  
Et c'est une foutue bonne question, car depuis qu'ils ont rencontré le corbeau pour la première fois, le tengu reste une énigme pour Shikamaru. Les monstres d'ici semblent le considérer comme leur chef, ou du moins, un haut personnage, mais il agit comme un pochtron irrévérencieux et vulgaire. Il possède de grands pouvoirs, mais n'a jamais fait la moindre tentative pour les aider ou les attaquer sérieusement. Il semble en savoir long sur ce qui se passe à Yamata, beaucoup plus qu'eux en tout cas, mais s'amuse à les mener sur des fausses pistes et à leur parler par énigmes.  
Il n'arrive pas à cerner le corbeau. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre ses motivations, son but, son rôle dans toute cette histoire.  
Aussi n'est-il pas très surpris de la réponse du bakemono.  
-Je veux juste jouer.  
-Tu sais où tu peux te foutre ton jeu ?  
-Naruto, ta gueule, marmonne Sakura, avec une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne.  
Kurogane ne semble pas s'offusquer de la grossièreté de Naruto. En fait toute cette situation a l'air de l'amuser prodigieusement, comme s'il n'était pas en train de narguer six ninjas, au milieu d'un territoire démoniaque, en jonglant avec le réceptacle spirituel d'un démon-dragon à huit têtes.  
-Quel genre de jeu ? Reprend Shikamaru.  
-Ho, quelque chose de très simple, répond le corbeau, posant l'urne en équilibre sur son doigt. Si vous arrivez à me cacher vos pensées, je répondrai à trois de vos questions.  
-Et vous lâcherez l'urne ? Ajoute Kiba.  
-Je te la donnerai même avec un joli ruban si tu veux, hannyo.  
Le regard que lance Kiba à Kurogane n'atteint pas le niveau de ceux de Sasuke, mais n'importe qui d'autre que le tengu déciderait d'arrêter de taquiner l'Inuzuka pour conserver son intégrité corporelle. Le corbeau se contente de sourire, de cette manière qui donne envie de lui enfoncer les dents.  
-M'empaler sur un kunaï géant ? Quel manque de créativité petit, tu me déçois.  
Kiba a un grand sourire sadique et doit ajouter quelque chose de très instructif à ses pensées, provoquant l'hilarité de Kurogane.  
-Ho oui, ça c'est créatif, les porte-jarretelles surtout. Ho, la pucelle, se concentrer sur une pensée unique ne marche pas. Et toi tête de palmier, la seule personne que j'ai connu capable de faire le vide dans son esprit était débile. Toi le mignon aux longs cheveux, penser 'vide' ça marche pas non plus. Quand à toi l'oisillon, tes ridicules menaces de mort ne me font pas peur.  
-Hey, Kurogane!  
Le corbeau jette à peine un regard à Naruto qui avance vers lui, sans essayer de cacher son envie de lui casser la figure.  
-C'est Kurogane-sama Renardeau... corrige t'il comme s'il réprimandait un petit garçon.  
-Lis MES pensées, grogne Naruto en se désignant d'un pouce suspicieusement griffu.  
Le vieil homme s'exécute avec un sourire amusé... Et se fige, son visage rougeaud soudain d'une pâleur de cendre.  
Rouge et or et noir et des crocs terriblement pointus et terriblement blanc dans cette fourrure drue et épaisse et des yeux si rouge rouge rouge cruel rouge sang rouge feu et neuf flammes neuf cent ans neuf queues et il est si féroce et si puissant et si dangereux que ses plumes en tremblent et que son bec se ferme et ses yeux pleurent et il brûle il hurle il griffe et il sourit il sourit il sourit et il y a trop de dents dans ce sourire trop blanc trop de dents sur ses ailes noires trop de dents dans sa chair rouge de sang blanche d'ossement noire de plumes et...  
Et un poing se referme sur ses parties intimes, un autre s'abat contre son estomac, le poussant rudement contre le pilier de soutient derrière lui, le sortant de la transe terrifiée que lui inspire le prédateur en face de lui.  
-Tu l'as vu venir ce coup là? gronde Naruto en resserrant ses doigts suffisamment pour que le tengu sente la pointe de ses griffes sur sa peau.  
-N.. non...  
-Bien, continue alors Naruto, un immense sourire cruel lui tordant le visage. On a dit trois questions.  
-Sakura, souffle Shikamaru.  
-Il se maîtrise... Ca va encore, murmure Sakura en réponse, la main sur un des talismans accrochés sous sa robe, celui qu'elle doit utiliser au cas où Naruto renarderait en mission.  
-Naruto a une putain de notion du respect, grommelle Kiba pour lui même.  
-On a Kakashi en senseï Kiba, intervient Sakura, c'est pas le respect qu'on apprend avec lui.  
-Vous les lui posez ces questions? S'enquiert Naruto d'un ton irrité, leur jetant un petit regard par dessus son épaule.  
-Je voudrais d'abord qu'on récupère cette putain d'urne, marmonne Kiba.  
Même si elle n'est pas télépathe, Sakura arrive à interpréter un peu trop facilement le sourire espiègle qu'a Kurogane en faisant sauter la jarre dans sa main.  
L'urne fend les airs dans un arc de cercle délicat et gracieux, en contraste avec la brusque panique qui prend les ninjas comme chacun se précipite pour l'intercepter avant qu'elle n'explose au sol. Finalement, c'est Sasuke qui la rattrape, la petite urne disparaissant presque entre ses mains. Sakura a un soupir de soulagement quand Sasuke prend l'urne plus solidement, la tournant pensivement entre ses mains.  
Et elle pousse un hurlement de terreur quand le brun l'ouvre sans aucune forme de procès, arrachant le couvercle scellé à la cire.  
Rien ne se passe.  
Sakura attend encore quelques secondes que l'enfer se déchaîne, mais à part un cri d'oiseau nocturne dehors, rien ne laisse deviner une soudaine invasion de super démon en rogne.  
-C'est vide, déclare Sasuke en levant l'urne, posée à plat dans sa main.  
Il y a une fissure à la base de la jarre, pas grand-chose, à peine plus grosse qu'une tête d'épingle, mais parfaitement visible dans la lumière blafarde du crépuscule.  
-C'est vide, répète Sasuke. Il n'y a rien dedans.  
-Et ça fait cinquante ans que ça dure, signale Kurogane, du ton le plus détaché qu'il peut avec la prise qu'a Naruto sur ses précieuses.  
-Mais alors, où est Orochi? Marmonne Kiba à Shikamaru.  
-Alors ça gamin, c'est une sacrée bonne question. Il y a un peu plus de cinquante ans, les hommes ont commencé à négliger le temple. Les sacrifices étaient moins souvent accomplis, l'urne pas entretenue, les prières non dites. Et le sceau s'est fragilisé.  
-Je vois, reprend Shikamaru en approchant de Sasuke, traçant la fissure du doigt, et l'âme d'Orochi s'est échappée par là. Il a dû s'incarner temporairement dans des corps humains.  
-Ou reptilien, corrige Kurogane, Orochi est le tatarigami des serpents. Leur dieu et démon. Il a tout pouvoir sur eux.  
-Kiba, c'est quoi un tatarigami? Demanda Sakura, prenant bien soin de ne pas poser la question au tengu.  
-Un dieu maudit, répond le garçon chien en égrenant distraitement son chapelet. Un kami qui a mal tourné.  
Shikamaru hoche la tête et se tourne vers Sakura.  
-Donc Orochi s'échappe de sa prison, s'incarne dans les serpents venus en masse, peut être attirés par sa présence, récapitule-t-il.  
-Il essaye peut être aussi de s'incarner dans un corps plus puissant, des humains par exemple, suggère Sakura.  
-Mais ça ne marche pas, objecte Shikamaru, froncant ses sourcils inexistant. Ce qui explique l'épidémie. Il doit changer de corps très souvent.  
-Hebiko-hime tombe enceinte à ce moment là. La question est: De qui ou de quoi?  
-Soit Orochi s'incarne dans Naga-dono et la féconde, donnant naissance à un hannyo...  
-Soit il s'incarne directement dans le bébé, achève Sakura.  
-Où peut être les deux.. D'abord le père puis son enfant.  
-Non, Naga-dono était encore en vie à la mort de son fils...  
-Hebiko-hime était possédée par Orochi pendant les derniers mois de sa grossesse, lâche Neji d'une voix fatiguée, appuyé contre un des piliers de soutien.  
Les deux stratèges se tournent vers lui avec des regards surpris, l'ayant presque oublié avec tout le raffut que font Sasuke et Naruto.  
-Comment tu sais…  
-J'ai entendu Kushinata-hime en parler, répond le brun. Ca se recoupe avec les observations du docteur non ?  
Les deux surdoués réfléchissent en silence puis échangent quelques phrases à voix basses avant de revenir vers Naruto et sa victime.  
-Comment reconnaît-on que quelqu'un est possédé par Orochi? Demande Shikamaru.  
Le vieux tengu soupire et se gratte les cheveux d'un air presque détendu.  
-Vous m'en posez des questi...aie aie aie d'accord, d'accord! Ne plante pas tes griffes, Renardeau! Calme... Bon, d'abord, n'importe quelle possession est reconnaissable aux yeux. Ils ne changent pas. Ils restent des yeux de démons, quelque soit le corps dont il dispose. Ensuite il y a des attributs divers et variés selon le démon qui.. aie aie aie! D'ACCORD! Orochi a des yeux de serpent dorés, mue sa peau à peu près tous les ans, et à une langue extensible de plusieurs mètres de long et...  
-C'est Orochimaru, coupe Sasuke.  
-Ca veut dire que nous nous sommes frittés un démon avec le potentiel destructeur de Kyûbi no yohko!S'exclame Sakura.  
En arrière plan, Naruto sent la vexation du Kyûbi qui proteste qu'un vieux croulant comme Orochi ne fait pas le poids face à lui, mais il préfère ne pas écouter les vantardises du renard. Lequel renard est un peu trop proche de la surface à son goût. Ce n'est peut être pas une très bonne idée de le laisser autant dicter ses actes. Ce n'est pas que le Kyûbi puisse utiliser son corps, mais quand ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, la synchronisation est plus aisée, et il a plus facilement accès à son chakra, mais aussi à ses instincts et impulsions.  
Ce qui pose énormément de problème pour reprendre le contrôle par la suite.  
Et le fait qu'il puisse sentir la peur, la sueur et l'horrible odeur corporelle du corbeau par dessus n'aide pas.  
-Comment on peut buter Orochi? Demande Sasuke.  
Cette fois, Kurogane redevient sérieux. Il fixe longuement Sasuke du regard avant de répondre, d'une voix assurée.  
-Rien ne peut tuer Orochi. Rien sauf une arme, qu'il avait caché dans son propre corps. Kusanagi no tsurugi, la Faucheuse d'Herbe.  
-Et où est cette épée? Demande Sakura.  
-Trois questions la puc... Bon d'accord QUATRE! Se récrie Kurogane comme les griffes de Naruto commencent à chatouiller désagréablement ses parties intimes. Je ne sais pas ou est l'épée, Nazuchi Naga l'a emmenée avec lui quand il a fui Yamata.  
-Ca signifie qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit en possession d'Orochimaru.  
-Génial. Manquait plus que ça, marmonne Naruto avec un long soupir.  
-Hem… Renardeau ? tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant ? Contrairement aux apparences, j'utilises encore fréquemment mon service trois pièces…  
Naruto lui jette un regard confus.  
-Mes couilles, précise Kurogane.  
Le blond lâche aussitôt les précieuses de Kurogane en poussant des piaillements dégoûtés et en s'essuyant les paumes sur son pantalon. Le tengu le regarde faire en ricanant et promène son regard sur les autres ninjas qui semblent affligés ou amusés de la stupidité du blond. Il se laisse glisser contre le pilier dans son dos, s'asseyant sur ses talons, l'image même de la lassitude de la vieillesse  
-Vous vous êtes embarqués dans une drôle d'histoire, vous savez ?  
Il n'y a plus de rire dans la voix de Kurogane, plus de bredouillement aviné, plus de sous-entendu graveleux.  
Juste une gravité solennelle, une assurance inébranlable, et Shikamaru comprend que Kurogane n'a pas cinquante ans, ni cent, ni deux cent, mais est probablement la créature la plus vieille qu'il verra jamais et qu'il possède la sagesse des pierres, qu'il a vu des villes naître et mourir, des guerres s'achever devant ses yeux faute de survivant et qu'il est fatigué, si fatigué de tout ça...  
-Je parle pas juste de cette mission, les mômes, continue-t-il, toujours assis sur ses talons, jouant distraitement avec son bâton de prêtre. Je parle de vos ennemis, de vos amis, de vos alliés...  
-Orochimaru ?  
-Orochi, Orochimaru, grommelle Kurogane en se redressant lentement, grimaçant quand son dos craque. Kabuto, Itachi, Kisame, et puis Shuukaku… Me demandait ou il était passé celui là… c'est une drôle d'histoire. Et ça risque de mal finir.  
-Et ça vous pose un problème ? Rétorque Kiba.  
-La paix Hannyo, ordonne Kurogane avec un regard torve, je n'ai pas enseigné le ninjutsu aux hommes pour qu'ils s'entretuent joyeusement, mais pour qu'ils puissent lutter et protéger les leurs.  
-Pourquoi vous souciez vous autant des hommes Kurogane-sama ? Intervient Sakura, je veux dire… Vous êtes un bakemono…  
Kurogane s'appuie sur son bâton sans répondre, dardant ses yeux entièrement noir sur Sakura. Il soupire longuement avant de se redresser et répondre.  
-Ce monde, la pucelle, a besoin d'équilibre. Il y a les démons, les dieux, les plantes, les animaux, les humains et les bakemonos. Et tout ça doit rester en équilibre. Quoiqu'il arrive. Orochi menace cet équilibre. Comme Shuukaku et Kyûbi no yohko avant lui.  
Avec un dernier soupir, Kurogane commence à s'éloigner claudiquant comme un petit vieux, une main derrière le dos.  
-Dites le, à votre chef qui a les mamelles d'une vache. Orochi est une priorité. Il faut le vaincre maintenant, avant qu'il ne parvienne à la vraie immortalité, avant qu'il ne trouve comment s'immuniser du pouvoir de Kusanagi no tsurugi. Dites le lui.  
Et dans un bruissement d'ailes, Kurogane disparaît à nouveau, pour de bon cette fois.  
Le silence retombe sur le temple désert.  
-Je crois que c'était le moment le plus surréaliste de toute la mission, déclare sagement Kiba.  
Et Sakura ne peut s'empêcher d'approuver, intérieurement comme extérieurement. Sasuke attire son attention d'un petit coup sur le coude, lui désignant du menton leur équipier. Le blond a cessé de hurler son dégoût à tous les vents et s'est appuyé du front contre un pilier, respirant profondément, comme pour se calmer.  
Mauvais signe.  
-Naruto comment tu te sens? Demande Sakura en approchant, Sasuke sur les talons.  
-Ca va, ça va, ça va...répète Naruto comme un mantra, comme s'il pouvait se persuader que tout allait bien.  
-Montre-moi tes yeux Naruto, demande Sakura, sortant les feuillets sur lesquels Hokage-sama et Jiraiya ont dessiné les sceaux de secours pour Naruto.  
Elle voit clairement Naruto écarter le visage quand elle tend la main vers lui, et retrousser la lèvre supérieure, dévoilant ses dents pointues comme les crocs de Kiba.  
-Naruto, répète-t-elle doucement, montre moi tes yeux.  
Sasuke pose la main sur le cou de Naruto, le forçant à tourner le regard vers Sakura.  
Elle tente de retenir un frisson en voyant les iris écarlates entre les paupières de Naruto et hésite à poser le sceau sur son torse.  
Et puis le regard qu'elle craint tant pivote soudain vers le plafond et vacille furtivement vers le bleu quand un juron sanglant échappe à Naruto.  
Elle sent qu'on la jette violement au sol, d'un coup de pied qui lui coupe le souffle, lui permettant à peine de rouler et se remettre d'aplomb, et elle relève les yeux juste à temps pour voir un filet blanc tomber sur Naruto et deux bras secs et gris le soulever vigoureusement.  
Elle lève encore les yeux.  
De leur excursion chez les koorimes, Sakura a conservé quelques souvenirs indésirables, dont celui d'une femme araignées de la taille d'un cheval de trait.  
Elle espérait qu'elle ait été la seule représentante de son espèce.  
Elles sont cinq ou six, pendues au plafond par leur toile. C'est difficile à dire, elles sont peut être grandes, mais la pièce est petite et semble soudain grouiller d'araignée de toutes tailles. Chacune a attaqué un garçon, et Naruto a beau se débattre dans le filet, la femme araignée le tourne et le ligote, l'enveloppant dans un cocon soyeux. Sasuke essaye de l'aider, mais le fil doit absorber le chakra ou l'énergie vitale, et il ne peut se défendre quand une autre commence à le momifier à son tour. Sakura se relève, horrifiée, et cherche leurs compagnons du regard. Kiba lutte contre son agresseur, déjà à moitié emberlificoté, mais, grâce à ses griffes, il arrive à dégager un bras, celui qui porte le chapelet, et à assener une gifle vigoureuse à la créature. Le collier s'enroule autour du cou de l'araignée et une fumée âcre s'élève aussitôt, ainsi que des sifflements de douleurs. Sakura détourne le regard quand Kiba se dégage du cocon et serre le collier, étranglant ou brûlant le monstre avec un plaisir sauvage. Neji s'est fait attraper, trop faible pour se défendre contre le danger qu'il n'a pas vu venir et Shikamaru essaye d'arrêter l'araignée qui s'éloigne avec la momie du Hyûga. Il lance la manipulation de l'ombre et ferre aussitôt sa proie et Sakura croit un moment que c'est bon.  
Et puis l'araignée avance d'un pas et la jambe de Shikamaru, tordue dans un mauvais angle par sa technique, se brise dans un grand bruit. Le brun la voit lâcher sous lui, trop surpris pour sentir la douleur, et s'effondre au sol, où une autre araignée vient le ramasser. Ca va si vite, les monstres désarmant et assommant ses camarades à un tel rythme que Sakura met un moment à s'apercevoir que les araignées ne l'attaquent pas.  
En fait, l'une d'elle l'évite même soigneusement, traînant Sasuke derrière elle sans accorder un regard à la jeune fille. Le premier moment de surprise passé, Sakura dégaine un kunai et tranche le fil qui relie le cocon à l'araignée. La créature se retourne, stupéfaite de ne plus sentir le poids de sa proie et Sakura se dépêche de trancher le plus de fils possible avant qu'elle ne décide de l'attaquer. Curieusement, l'araignée hésite à approcher, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses énormes pattes, comme si Sakura était un danger mortel. Rapidement, la jeune fille parvient à libérer la tête et le torse de son camarade qui reprend peu à peu ses esprits.  
-Sasuke ! Ca va ? S'exclame -t-elle, l'aidant à s'asseoir, sans quitter le monstre du coin de l'œil.  
Le brun grogne une réponse inarticulée, secouant ses bras des fils qui l'entravent encore, et lève les yeux à son tour.  
Sakura peut presque voir l'adrénaline courir dans les veines de Sasuke quand il aperçoit l'araignée à deux mètres d'eux. Ses mains semblent disparaître quand il forme à nouveau les sceaux du goukyakku et avant que Sakura ait pu l'empêcher d'utiliser la technique avec le peu de chakra qu'il a, l'araignée a disparut dans une énorme boule de feu. Elle s'effondre avec des cris stridents et ses camarades reculent vivement à leur tour, se terrant dans les coins sombres de la pièce. Sakura profite du répit pour achever de libérer Sasuke, mais le jeune homme la repousse d'un geste, se concentrant vers l'araignée la plus proche.  
-Libère Naruto, vite !  
-Mais…  
-VITE !  
Cette fois, Sakura obéit, et cherche du regard l'araignée qui a emmenée Naruto. Mais contrairement à l'autre monstre, celle-ci se montre plus belliqueuse et essaye d'attaquer Sakura dès que celle-ci fait mine d'approcher. Le monstre n'a pas de pouvoir ninja quelconque, mais elle crache- ou plutôt vomit- ses fils, tissant une protection autour de sa proie et elle. Sakura ne peut pas les toucher, elle a déjà moins de chakra que ses camarades, elle serait mise hors jeu beaucoup plus rapidement qu'eux… Peut être qu'une note explosive…  
Derrière elle, Sasuke lance un second katon, mais, faute de chakra en quantité suffisante, ne parvient même pas à toucher son adversaire. Une araignée approche à nouveau quand il met un genou à terre, trop borné pour s'évanouir d'épuisement.  
Paniquer est toujours une mauvaise idée, Sakura le sait, mais elle ne peux pas s'en empêcher et ne s'aperçoit qu'elle s'est trompé de papier que quand elle a fini d'appliquer un des talismans de Naruto sur la toile.  
A son grand étonnement, c'est cent fois plus efficace qu'une note explosive.  
La toile s'enflamme si vite qu'elle tombe en cendre en une fraction de seconde, laissant la feuille tomber gracieusement vers le sol, intouchée par les flammes.  
Le temps se suspend.  
L'araignée fixe Sakura comme si c'était elle le monstre.  
Sakura fixe le talisman comme une arme bactériologique.  
Et puis, en même temps, elles s'élancent l'une vers l'autre, Sakura saisissant le papier au vol, et elles se percutent violemment.  
Un grésillement de graisse carbonisée se fait entendre quand Sakura plaque la feuille sur le ventre de l'araignée. Le talisman fume comme un feu de bois vert et l'araignée siffle violemment, tout ses membres convulsés, ruant pour se débarrasser de la douleur contre son ventre, mais Sakura tient bon, et même si elle le voulait, elle sait qu'elle ne pourrait pas décoller le papier de riz de la peau de la créature.  
Alors elle appuie dessus, essayant de ne pas penser à la raison pour laquelle elle le sent peu à peu s'enfoncer dans la chair sèche. Les organes de la créature se liquéfient sous ses doigts et elle sent des liquides dégouliner le long de ses bras, mais elle ferme les yeux et continue d'appuyer, encore et encore et enfin, elle entend un drôle de pop, comme un ballon empli d'eau qui exploserait, et son adversaire s'effondre soudain sur elle.  
Sakura s'autorise deux ou trois secondes de panique écoeurée, puis surmonte son envie de vomir et repousse la carcasse, étonnamment légère maintenant qu'elle est morte. Elle se précipite vers le cocon de Naruto et tranche dedans le plus délicatement qu'elle peut avec des mains tremblantes. Malgré les fils absorbeur de chakra, Naruto continue de gigoter, essayant de se libérer du cocon, sans grand succès toutefois. Les autres araignées sont maintenant frénétiques, affolées par la mort de leurs compagnes, et Kiba en profite pour donner le coup fatal à son adversaire, avant de se ruer vers une autre, Akamaru sur les talons et un cri de guerre aux lèvres. Sakura a envie de le traiter d'imbécile et de le remercier pour la diversion en même temps.  
Et puis, elle tranche un des fils qui tenait le cocon lié.  
Et le chakra illimité de Naruto empli la pièce, presque brûlant à aussi courte distance. Sakura recule instinctivement, protégeant son visage, mais se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air quand, d'une seconde poussée de chakra, Naruto se débarrasse de ses entraves. Elle n'a pas le temps de se relever qu'il est à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, grondant sur les araignées, ses yeux écarlates et fendus comme ceux d'un chat, avec des griffes et des crocs qui ne dépareraient pas chez un Inuzuka.  
-Na… Naruto ?  
Une araignée siffle d'un ton menaçant dans leur direction. Naruto fait à peine un geste comme s'il voulait la lacérer alors qu'elle est bien à dix mètres.  
L'araignée, ainsi que le mur derrière elle et un pilier de soutien explosent dans une gerbe de sang et d'esquilles de bois. Inner Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de qualifier l'attaque de 'cooooool'.  
Outer Sakura en reste bouchée bée, même si elle note que Kiba a laissé son adversaire pour ramasser la proie abandonnée, apparemment Shikamaru vu la taille et la constitution. Elle jette un autre regard par-dessus son épaule, et voit que Naruto n'a plus les yeux aussi rouges, ni fendus, mais gémit de douleur, une main crispée sur son crâne.  
-Naruto !  
-Ca va.. .ça passe, marmonne le blond, je maîtrise, je maîtrise... Ta gueule, bon sang…  
Kiba et Akamaru hurlent à pleins poumons, et elle s'assure d'un bref regard qu'ils ne sont pas en train de se faire éventrer. Apparemment, ils sont mutuellement en train de s'accuser d'être dans les pattes de l'autre.  
-ECARTE TOI!  
-NON! DERRIERE!  
-Ta gueule boule de poil, c'est MOI qui ai le contrôle!  
Qui dit quoi, ça devient dur à comprendre, mais Naruto est toujours en train de gémir derrière elle et s'il a une crise, l'éventration d'Inuzuka viendra après.  
-Naruto, attend j'ai un talisman pour toi, reste calme,  
Un cri d'alarme de Kiba les fait sursauter et un bruit de pattes leur fait lever les yeux.  
D'autres araignées descendent du plafond. Beaucoup plus, beaucoup trop, et l'une d'elle arrive directement sur Naruto et Sakura et le blond resserre ses bras sur sa camarade pour la protéger, au lieu de se disperser comme le veut la tactique habituelle. Ils ne pourront jamais s'enfuir à temps.  
C'est presque inconsciemment que Sakura serre Naruto contre elle, une main sur son crâne comme pour le protéger elle aussi.  
-Hey ! Les huit-pattes !  
L'araignée sursaute à la voix et se tourne vers l'entrée.  
Sakura aussi.  
Une troupe entière de renardes sont plantées là, grandes comme des chiens de chasses, les queues ondoyantes, les crocs au clair, le poil hérissé, prêtes à se battre. Au milieu, il y en a une, sous forme humaine, portant un kimono chiffonné comme elle le ferait d'une robe de noble, qui les apostrophes d'une voix forte.  
-Les renardes sont venues vous défier, les vieilles !  
C'est la Rousse.


	7. La fuite

Yamata no orochi 7 

Série : Naruto  
Autrice : Kineko  
Genre : Sérieux, point de vues, personnages originaux, interprétation du mythe japonais d'Orochi et Susano-O. Contiendra : Des fantômes, des fantômes et des fantômes..  
Couple : Naruto+OC, Sasusaku, Sakunaru, SasuNaru.  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages tirés du manga ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. La Rousse, Hebiko, Naga, le docteur Fuun, le vieux Kurogane, en gros, tous les autres personnages sont de moi.  
Ooo

-Ce mâle est à nous ! Déclare t'elle, les poings sur les hanches, désignant Naruto, toujours affalé sur Sakura.  
Laquelle jette un regard stupéfait au jeune homme avant de s'apercevoir de leur position compromettante et de le repousser non moins brutalement.  
L'araignée cliquette, désignant l'extérieur d'un index péremptoire.  
-Ho ? Vraiment ? S'enquiert la renarde en croisant les bras. Et ben, tu sais ce qu'on en fait de ton territoire ? On te le pique la grosse. LES FILLES ! A L'ATTAQUE !  
Et l'instant d'après, c'est comme si tout un clan de pyromanes se déchaînait dans le temple désert. Les araignées sont plus fortes que les renardes, mais celles-ci sont plus agiles, plus vives, et n'hésitent pas à s'attaquer à plusieurs aux énormes créatures. Et puis, avantage certain contre les araignées, elles usent d'un feu spectral qui n'a rien à envier à celui du katon. Elles virevoltent, les queues non plus de nuées mais de flammes, enflammant les toiles et fils tendus sur leurs chemins, jusqu'aux araignées, qui, submergées par les amazones, se font massacrer.  
-Incendiez pas les murs ! ordonne la Rousse en émergeant de la foule, ça fera un bon terrier pour les petits ! Seigneur, salue t'elle Naruto qui se relève à peine.  
Lequel l'attrape par les bras pour lui rouler une pelle vigoureuse avant de la relâcher.  
-Wow…  
-La Rousse, t'es une reine, déclare-t-il avec un sourire féroce.  
-Je vous en prie, vous me devez quelque chose…  
-Dis à tes copines de pas faire de mal à mes potes. Faut qu'on s'arrache d'ici d'abord.  
-Pourquoi ? Les araignées sont mortes, non ? marmonne Sakura en jetant des regards noirs à cette miss Konoha en haillon.  
-Seigneur… hem…  
-Naruto.  
-Seigneur Naruto a raison, reprend la Rousse, en détruisant les serpents et les araignées, vous avez brisé l'équilibre du village. Les rokuro kubi vont vouloir reprendre leur habitat et les autres bakemono aimeraient bien une place au chaud. Ca va être la guerre ici sous peu et aucun humain, ajoute t'elle d'un ton un brin méprisant, n'a sa place, ni la capacité de survivre ici.  
-Dis donc espèce de…Commence Sakura.  
Naruto lui fait signe de se taire et attrape la Rousse par le bras.  
-Tu peux couvrir notre fuite ?  
-Bien sûr Seigneur, mais n'oubliez pas votre promesse…  
-Quelle promesse ? Demande Sakura.  
Naruto hausse un sourcil et son attitude se fait soudain plus séductrice, sensuelle et il approche de la Rousse à la toucher, hanche contre hanche, glissant sa main dans son kimono à en dévoiler sa cuisse et sa fesse, dans un geste non équivoque qui fait violemment rougir sa camarade.  
-Crois-moi la Rousse, quand on en aura finit avec ça, tu pourras plus marcher pour deux jours.  
-Parole, parole, rétorque la renarde avec un sourire gourmand.  
-NARUTO ! S'exclame Sakura, choquée de voir son ami soudainement aussi vulgaire, débauché et, ajoute Inner Sakura, monstrueusement sexy.  
-Crie pas comme ça, rétorque Naruto d'un ton sec. Où sont les autres ?  
-ON A BESOIN D'AIDE ICI ! Répond la voix de Kiba, hurlant pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.  
Naruto se dirige aussitôt vers lui, les deux filles sur les talons.  
Une femme-araignée tente d'en profiter pour l'attaquer et, sans le moindre temps d'arrêt, il la saisit par le visage, pivote sur lui-même et l'enfonce dans le sol vermoulu, tête la première, explosant le plancher au passage. Puis, il piétine consciencieusement la chair et la chitine avec une joie sadique.  
-Ho putain ! Lance Kiba en voyant le mouvement.  
-Kiba, rapport ! Ordonne Sakura en voyant Shikamaru encore à moitié momifié aux pieds de Kiba.  
-Hein ? heu, Shika a la jambe cassée et presque plus de chakra et je sais pas où est Neji…  
L'abdomen de la victime de Naruto explose derrière eux avec un bruit d'outre pleine et d'un accord tacite, ils ne regardent surtout pas le résultat. Par contre ils entendent la Rousse encourager joyeusement Naruto à s'attaquer à une autre avant qu'elle se penche sur Shikamaru, observant sa blessure.  
-Ho, bah c'est pas joli ça… Vous feriez mieux de lui couper la patte.  
-NON ! Rétorquent Kiba et Sakura d'une même voix.  
Sakura déchire le cocon et le pantalon de Shikamaru, dévoilant la vilaine fracture ouverte de leur chef. Même s'il est encore à moitié sonné, Shikamaru fait preuve d'une maîtrise admirable quand Sakura remet l'os le mieux qu'elle peut dans ces conditions.  
-Je peux encore marcher ! Retentit soudain la voix de Sasuke.  
-Ta gueule, rétorque celle de Naruto avant qu'il ne dépose, sans douceur, son camarade à côté de Sakura. Je vais chercher Neji.  
-Naruto sois pru… commence Sakura en se tournant vers lui.  
Elle referme la bouche en le voyant s'éloigner, éclaboussé de sang, sa veste déchirée, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et avec une aura de danger et de puissance qu'elle n'a jamais vu que chez Sasuke auparavant.  
-Tu baves, lui signale Kiba.  
Sakura sursaute et se répand en dénégations virulentes.  
-Dis-le lui, reprend Kiba, s'adressant à Shikamaru qui reprend conscience.  
-Elle bave.  
-Avouez qu'il y a de quoi, rétorque la rousse, matant Naruto à son tour. Hey, la mignonne, ça te dirait pas un truc à trois avec le Seigneur Naruto et moi ?  
Sasuke, Kiba et même Shikamaru fixent la Rousse avec stupéfaction et Sakura sent qu'elle est maintenant aussi rouge que sa robe.  
-NON MAIS CA VA PAS HO !  
-Coincés comme ils sont, c'est un miracle que les humains se reproduisent, marmonne la Rousse en se grattant le crâne.  
-Tu connais pas Kakashi-senseï, grommelle Naruto en revenant, couvert d'un autre sang qui ne lui appartient pas et transportant Neji inconscient, aidé de quelques renardes qui en profitent pour peloter le Hyûga.  
-Comment va-t-il ? Demande Shikamaru.  
-Juste inconscient, déclare Naruto en posant le blessé près de Shika, avant d'assener une claque à la renarde qui essaye de déshabiller Neji. Du vent toi !  
La jeune fille recule en montrant les crocs, et Sakura croit la voir baisser les oreilles.  
-Faut se barrer maintenant.   
-Neji, Shika et Sasuke peuvent pas se déplacer…  
-Je tiens debout ! Proteste Sasuke.  
-Oui, oui, si tu le dis, marmonne Naruto.  
Les bruits de bagarre se calment autour d'eux, avec la mort des dernières araignées.  
-Il nous faut une attelle pour Shikamaru, déclare Sakura en s'affairant à panser sommairement sa plaie.  
Attelle gracieusement fournie par Naruto et Kiba qui arrachent des planches du sol et les lui tendent.  
-Et maintenant ? Demande Kiba.  
Shikamaru pousse un petit grognement de douleur quand Sakura serre les attelles sur sa jambe et répond aussitôt.  
-Retraite, on s'arrache d'ici le plus vite possible. Kiba, on a besoin d'un moyen de transport.  
Le brun soupire mais sort des pilules de sa poche et en donne une à Akamaru avant d'avaler l'autre et exécuter une rapide série de sceaux inconnus à Sakura.  
Il y a un pouf, comme pour un henge normal.  
Sauf que le résultat est un gigantesque chien à deux têtes, plus grand qu'un cheval ou qu'une femme-araignée.  
-Mais qu'est ce que…  
-Je tiendrai pas plus de vingt minutes, grogne une des têtes. Chargez les blessés sur mon dos, les autres iront à pince.  
-Heu… oui, fait Sakura, un peu perturbée que tout le monde trouve ça normal.  
Naruto charge Neji en travers du dos de la créature, puis aide Sakura à installer Shikamaru avant de menacer Sasuke de le porter lui-même s'il essaye de protester encore deux secondes de plus.  
-Bon, avec de la chance, on pourra partir sans trop de problème, non ? Fait Sakura avec un faible sourire quand Naruto revient vers elle.  
Le blond ne répond pas, le regard tourner vers une renarde qui vient d'entrer et glapit frénétiquement quelque chose à la Rousse.  
-Apparemment non, marmonne-t-il.  
-Hein ?  
-Seigneur Naruto ! Les serpents attaquent le temple !  
Sakura et Naruto se précipitent vers le trou dans le mur, et jettent un regard un peu paniqué à l'extérieur. Une marée mouvante, à peine visible dans la pénombre, s'écoule par les portes et ouvertures de la palissade. Maintenant que la bataille contre les araignées a cessé, ils commencent à entendre les sifflements de tous les serpents approchant.  
-J'en ai ma claque de cette histoire, Sakura, gémit Naruto, abattu. On fait quoi ?  
-Je réfléchis, répond sèchement Sakura.  
-Une idée Sakura ? demande Shikamaru, toujours sur le dos de Kiba.  
La jeune fille soupire en baissant les épaules puis hoche la tête lentement.  
-Naruto, tu vois le grand portail du temple là bas ?  
-Ouais.  
-Bien, explose le.  
oOo  
-ON FONCE, ON LATTE, C'EST UNE TACTIQUE CA ! S'écrit Kiba, suivant les deux acolytes qui lui ouvrent un chemin, en tranchant dans le vif au besoin.  
-Ouais, made in équipe sept ! Rétorque Naruto, concentrant son chakra pour un second rasengan.  
-Naruto ! Libère un passage pour Kiba ! ordonne Sakura. Direction sud, sud est !  
-Comme si c'était fait ! S'exclame Naruto, faisant aussitôt face à la marée de serpents.  
Le sifflement du rasengan couvre brièvement celui des serpents quand Naruto le relâche dans la masse grouillante, explosant le sol et les arbres autour de lui. Les débris ont à peine commencé à retomber, suivis par les cadavres des animaux, que les ninjas se frayent déjà un chemin vers la sortie. Les serpents ont été déboussolés par l'explosion du portail et la pluie de tisons ardents qui en a découlé, mais ils se sont déjà remis et ondulent à la suite des ninjas, malgré les bombes et notes explosives que Sakura colle un peu partout derrière eux.  
Certains serpents sont largement plus grands que la moyenne, et définitivement inhabituels sous ces latitudes, mais après cette excursion Sakura n'en est plus à une aberration zoologique près.  
Et puis, elle soupçonne ces serpents d'être à peu près aussi normaux que Kurogane ou les renardes.  
Soupçons avérés quand un serpent gris, large comme un bras, prend l'apparence d'une jeune femme et tente d'arrêter Kiba d'un coup de boule peu orthodoxe. Le chien bicéphale recule en grondant, esquivant la tête d'un mouvement trop vif, qui fait basculer les blessés de son dos. Naruto profite du fait que la créature se concentre sur les blessés pour opérer un superbe placage au sol et l'écraser sous son poids, luttant avec le cou distendu. Sakura, qui a fait demi tour pour aider les blessés, profite du fait qu'elle passe près de la créature pour shooter de toutes ses forces dans sa tête avant de laisser Naruto l'achever. D'autres rokuro-kubi sont apparus, non plus de fragiles jeunes filles, mais d'hideux humanoïde, mi-serpent, mi-humains, et entourent Kiba et les blessés. Le chien bicéphale tente de les protéger, à quatre pattes au dessus d'eux, mais quoiqu'on pourrait croire, il ne peut lutter efficacement avec sa masse imposante. Sakura assène un vigoureux coup de pied dans les reins d'un rokuro-kubi qui ne l'a pas vue venir puis lui colle sans état d'âme une note explosive à la base du cou avant de rejoindre ses camarades. Un kunai à la main, elle s'adosse contre la patte postérieure de Kiba.  
-Si t'as une idée, Kiba, c'est le moment !  
-Pas d'idée ! Me reste que dix minutes ! Rétorque une des têtes.  
Une tête monstrueuse fuse devant Sakura qui a juste le temps de planter son kunai sous sa mâchoire et de gifler violemment le monstre, lui collant une note explosive en même temps. L'explosion résonne de manière étrangement satisfaisante dans le vacarme ambiant. Naruto essaye de les rejoindre, mais les serpents l'empêchent de se déplacer correctement, tentant de le mordre dès qu'il pose un pied au sol.  
Sakura sort un fuma shuriken de sa poche d'arme, prête à défendre chèrement sa vie et celle de ses camarades, quand elle sent, plus qu'elle ne voit, Sasuke se redresser près d'elle, une main sur sa marque.  
-Sasuke, reste en…  
Un autre rokuro kubi se dresse devant son camarade et elle, croc au clair, ses longs cheveux crasseux déployés comme le capuchon d'un cobra. Il est trop proche, Sasuke trop faible, ils ne pourront jamais…  
-Laissez-nous.  
La créature siffle longuement d'un air agacé, mais Sasuke ne l'attaque pas, se contentant de tourner la tête, tirant sur son col pour montrer la marque sur sa nuque.  
Tout les serpents et rokuro kubis cessent de siffler d'un bloc. Dans le silence presque assourdissant par sa soudaineté, Sasuke répète sa requête.  
-Laissez-nous.  
Son assaillant jette un long regard sur la marque, puis recule sa tête, reprenant les proportions normales de son corps, non sans quitter Sasuke des yeux. Puis, une fois qu'il a reprit sa forme humaine, il a un reniflement dédaigneux et s'éloigne de Sasuke, le menton levé avec mépris, suivi par les autres rokuro kubi.  
Dieu merci, Sasuke s'est apparemment adressé à leur chef, remarque Sakura.  
Et puis tous les rokuro kubis se jettent soudain sur Naruto, qui lui, a baissé sa garde comme un abruti. Naruto pousse un cri de défi quand il est submergé par une vague de têtes hideuses et de cous élastiques. Le choc le traîne sur plusieurs mètres et ses hurlements de rage se mêlent à ceux des monstres, aux sifflements des serpents et aux crépitements du chidori.  
Chidori !  
Mais Sasuke n'a plus de chakra, il ne peut pas utiliser le chidori, à moins…  
A moins de faire appel à la marque d'Orochimaru.  
Sakura voit avec horreur les flammes noires si craintes apparaître, se déployant comme un tatouage vivant sur sa peau, tranchant violemment avec son teint pâle, ses yeux rouges et la lueur sinistre de la foudre dans sa paume.  
-J'AI DIT LAISSEZ-NOUS !  
Les rokuro kubis se figent en pleine tentative d'égorgement de Naruto, stupéfaits, et regardent Sasuke avancer vers eux, auréolé de foudre et d'un chakra effrayant.  
-A moins, reprend-il avec ce sourire qui le fait ressembler à un psychopathe en pleine crise, que vous ne vouliez avoir affaire à un émissaire d'Orochi-sama…  
Les rokuro kubis hésitent encore et Naruto donne un coup d'épaule pour se dégager des mains sèches qui le retiennent, récoltant des regards noirs et des sifflements désapprobateurs.  
-CET HOMME EST A MOI ! hurle Sasuke, brandissant son poing.  
Et Naruto atterrit durement au sol quand les monstres le lâchent d'un bloc, reculant devant la fureur de l'élu de leur dieu. Après quelques sifflements rageurs, les rokuro kubis s'éloignent, marquant un bref arrêt pour récupérer les corps de leurs morts et les transporter religieusement, drapant la femme dans son kimono, non sans lancer des regards venimeux à Naruto qui le leur rend bien. Autour d'eux, les serpents ont déjà commencés à s'éloigner, certains saluant Sasuke d'un petit signe de tête avant de partir.  
La troupe s'accorde quelques secondes de pause, estomaqués, avant de se rassembler et vérifier les dégâts. Sakura voudrait se jeter vers ses hommes, leur coller une bonne claque à chacun pour l'avoir inquiétée, mais Neji est toujours inconscient et Shikamaru à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil de douleur après être tombé sur sa jambe cassée. Sasuke, obstiné comme il est, refuse de se laisser tomber tant qu'un seul serpent est encore en vue. Naruto approche en claudiquant, à temps pour voir les marques régresser sur la peau de Sasuke et le brun s'effondrer devant lui.  
-Comment t'as fais ça ? Demande Naruto.  
-La marque… d'Orochimaru… me protège… des serpents, non ? Répond Sasuke, haletant d'avoir lutté pour reprendre le contrôle.  
-Toi oui, nous c'est pas dit… rétorque Naruto en le prenant par le bras pour le relever.  
-Naruto, Sakura, reprend Kiba d'une voix étrangement essoufflée, il me reste que six minutes sous cette forme, on va devoir carburer…  
-Plus vite qu'avec ta technique ? Demande Naruto en aidant Sasuke à grimper sur le dos de Kiba.  
-Yep. Sasuke, Shika, accrochez-vous au chakra et tenez Neji. Naruto, tu t'occupes de Sakura ?  
Le blond hoche la tête et fait pivoter sa camarade pour lui faire face.  
-Sakura, je sais d'avance que tu me tueras pour ça, mais pitié, attend qu'on soit à l'abri.  
-Hein ? Fait très intelligemment Sakura avant de se retrouver balancée sur l'épaule de Naruto, version sac à patate.  
-Je te suis, Kiba !  
-T'as intérêt !  
-Je peux marcher ! Proteste Sakura.  
La seconde d'après, l'accélération soudaine lui a coupé le souffle et elle ne peut protester quand le village, la forêt, Kiba même semblent se fondre en une multitude de lignes de vitesse. Et la seule chose que Sakura peut faire, c'est de s'accrocher à Naruto et de prier pour qu'il aie la présence d'esprit d'éviter les branches basses. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir les yeux de Naruto pour savoir qu'il les as écarlate et malgré sa promesse à Tsunade de toujours veiller à empêcher ça, elle ne peut se résoudre à lui poser un des talismans.  
D'un autre côté, c'est particulièrement stupide de couper l'alimentation de chakra en plein milieu d'un jutsu.  
oOo  
Quand Naruto la repose enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, elle réalise que les deux garçons ont réussi l'exploit de revenir à l'entrée du territoire démoniaque en presque vingt fois moins de temps qu'à l'aller. La borne sculptée est toujours là, affichant son sourire habituel, à moitié invisible dans la pénombre. Ceci dit, ils n'ont pas réussi cet exploit sans effort, ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle et tremblent de l'effort qu'ils viennent de fournir. Sur le dos de Kiba, Shikamaru est agrippé de toutes ses forces, retenant Neji et Sasuke, et a l'air un peu moins blasé que d'habitude.  
-Pourquoi on s'arrête ? Finit-il par demander, après s'être assuré que sa voix ne va pas se briser au milieu d'une phrase.  
-Faut… payer… le gardien, répond Kiba.  
-Comme à l'aller ? demande Sakura et le chien se contente d'hocher les têtes.  
La jeune fille fouille sa poche d'armes, les mains tremblante, à la recherche de menue monnaie. Naruto se laisse tomber sur l'herbe, encore essoufflé, ses mains se crispant par à coup, faisant pointer ses griffes acérées.  
-Ils… nous ont... pas suivis ?  
-Pas pour le… moment, répond Kiba, sa deuxième tête se tournant par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier.  
-J'ai l'argent, intervient Sakura.  
Elle approche de la borne et tend la main vers la bouche quand celle-ci s'illumine soudain, la faisant sursauter et sortir un shuriken.  
-Ca va… coupe Kiba, c'est normal, pose juste l'argent.  
-Normal… répète Sakura d'un ton à peine hystérique, avançant la main vers la statue, tout est normal.  
Et elle continue de répéter ce mantra quand la langue de la statue se déroule, attendant que Sakura ait posé l'argent pour se réenrouler. Sakura patiente quelques secondes, avant de lever timidement la main en avant.  
Elle sent sa paume se poser contre un mur invisible et glacé, mais elle ne peut rien voir, ni sentir, et le mur ne plie ni ne s'écrase sous la pression.  
-Il devrait ouvrir d'un moment à l'autre, reprend Kiba.  
Sakura manque de perdre l'équilibre quand le mur disparaît soudain. Naruto se relève avec un soupir las et suit Kiba, s'appuyant contre son flanc.  
-T'en es où pour le décompte des merdes Kiba ? On a dépassé la loi des trois ?  
-Tente pas le diable Naru… Commence le garçon chien.  
Et il y a un pouf retentissant quand son jutsu prend fin, faute de chakra, et que Kiba se retrouve étalé sous son fardeau.  
-Ouch !  
-Kiba ! Ca va ! Demande Sakura en s'élançant vers lui.  
-J'ai trois fois mon poids sur le dos et tu me demandes si ça va !  
-Au moins tu es toujours vivant, marmonne Shikamaru, essayant de se déplacer pour ne plus écraser Kiba.  
Sakura vient l'aider à se relever, puis à clopiner vers un arbre où il s'appuie. Elle retourne ensuite vers le tas de ninjas au sol et extrait Sasuke du lot, pendant que Naruto soulève Neji. Kiba se redresse en gémissant, se frottant le bas du dos.  
-Comment tu te sens ?  
-Plus beaucoup de chakra, répond Kiba en tapotant le crâne d'Akamaru, affalé au sol, dans le même état que son maître.  
-Le village le plus proche est à deux kilomètres, déclare soudain Shikamaru, un kunai à la main, en train de cisailler une branche de l'arbre. Il faut qu'on le rallie au plus vite.  
-Ca va être dur, le coupe Naruto en posant doucement Neji sur le sol.  
-Porte Neji et aide Kiba à marcher, ordonne Shikamaru, arrachant les derniers lambeaux d'écorce qui retiennent la branche. Sakura, occupe toi de Sasuke.  
-Et toi ?  
-Je viens de me faire un nouvel ami, déclare Shika en coinçant la fourche de la branche sous son aisselle, je vous présente monsieur Béquille. Allez en avant, direction sud est.  
oOo  
Avec un profond soupir, Sakura raccroche le téléphone antédiluvien et remercie très poliment le chef de village d'avoir accepté de leur prêter son appareil (le seul de la région) et de leur accorder l'hospitalité. L'équipe de secours les rejoindra le plus vite possible, le temps que Sasuke, Kiba et Akamaru se remettent. Sakura prend congé et retourne dans la petite bicoque que les villageois leurs ont prêté. Le petit hameau n'est pas très prospère et la proximité de Yamata n'aide pas à son développement, aussi le chef leur a clairement fait comprendre que Naruto et elle devront travailler pour gagner le droit de rester ici.  
Toujours est-il qu'ils ont un toit, de la nourriture et de quoi soigner les blessés. Pour les prochains jours, c'est le plus important.  
-Je suis revenue.  
Naruto se tourne à demi vers elle, et baisse le kunai qu'il avait levé. Parfois, quand elle y réfléchit bien, c'est perturbant de se faire menacer à coup de couteaux plusieurs fois par jour, mais c'est encore plus inquiétant de s'apercevoir qu'on trouve ça normal.  
-J'ai allumé le feu, Sakura, déclare Naruto en rangeant son arme.  
-Comment vont-ils ? Demande la jeune fille en s'agenouillant près de Neji.  
Les quatre autres dorment à poings fermés, même le chien s'est effondré à peine arrivé dans la maison. Neji n'a pas repris conscience, mais sa température et ses battements de cœur sont proches de la normale.  
-Y'a une vieille qui est venu refaire l'attelle et le pansement de Shika. Elle a aussi posé un drôle de cataplasme qui pue sur la blessure de Neji.  
-Pas un catapa.. cataplasme, marmonne Kiba en levant la tête de son oreiller.  
-Tu devrais dormir Kiba.  
-Pas catataplsama, répète Kiba, elle fait un misogi… Purifié la blessure… com'ca y deviendra pas rokuro…  
Naruto et Sakura échangent un regard amusé comme Kiba se rendort sans cesser de marmonner.  
-Il est vraiment crevé.  
-Tu devrais dormir aussi Sakura, murmure Naruto en désignant un futon étalé près du feu, à côté de celui de Sasuke.  
-Ca ira, je ne suis pas fatiguée.  
Naruto hoche la tête et retourne à sa contemplation du feu. C'est étrange comme Naruto est soudain silencieux. Après une mission pareille, il devrait être en train de râler, de jurer tout ce qu'il sait qu'il va tuer Godaime-sama, que c'est pas juste qu'ils aient toujours les pires missions de tout Konoha réunit…  
Ce n'est pas normal que Naruto soit aussi silencieux.  
Ca n'augure même rien de bon.  
Naruto et elle sortent leurs armes d'un même geste quand une clochette d'alarme retentit près d'eux.  
Quelqu'un est entré.  
Et ce quelqu'un n'a pas pris la porte principale.  
Elle devine plus qu'elle ne voit la silhouette qui se découpe sur le mur intérieur. Mais elle perçoit assez pour comprendre que c'est un animal.  
Un animal au nez pointu et à la longue queue touffue qui fait comme de la fumée derrière lui, précédé d'une lumière qui fait comme un feu follet.  
Un animal qui se redresse d'un mouvement fluide, tendant une patte aux longs doigts gracieux pour ouvrir la porte.  
Et puis, ce n'est pas un animal qui entre dans la pièce, s'arrêtant au pas de la porte, une flamme à la main.  
C'est une femme.  
Une belle femme aux formes pleines, aux longs cheveux roux et au kimono désordonné, qui fixe Naruto d'un regard gourmand.  
Lequel Naruto ne semble nullement surpris de voire une renarde hors de Yamata et commence à se lever.  
Sakura le saisit par la main d'un geste vif.  
-Tu vas où ?  
Encore une fois, elle est frappée par l'attitude bizarre de Naruto. Il hésite, jetant un regard à la Rousse qui l'attend, appuyée au montant de la porte, et se mordille les lèvres.  
-Je dois y aller…  
-C'est une renarde Naruto !  
-Ho je sais, crois moi, je sais, rétorque-t-il, dévorant la créature du regard.  
-Je viens avec toi, déclare Sakura en commençant à se lever.  
-Je suis pas contre ! Lance la Rousse d'un ton racoleur.  
-NON ! Gronde Naruto en réponse.  
Sakura sursaute du ton furieux de Naruto et ne proteste pas quand il la force à se rasseoir et à le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
-Sakura, je lui ai promis, je dois y aller… Elle nous a aidé.  
-Mais promis quoi !  
En rétrospective, elle se trouvera particulièrement stupide de ne pas avoir saisi tout de suite ce que voulait la renarde. Les regards qu'ils échangent suffisent amplement à comprendre ce qui se passera dans les prochaines heures.  
-Je reviens demain matin…T'inquiète pas ok ? Veille sur les autres.  
Naruto balbutie maintenant, pas par timidité ou nervosité, mais plutôt parce qu'il semble pressé de rejoindre la renarde. Ses narines palpitent, comme Kiba quand il suit une piste ou renifle un bon petit plat, ses yeux se fixent alternativement sur la renarde et sur Sakura, hésitant entre les deux.  
-N'alerte pas les villageois ou ils lui feront du mal, ok ? Je te laisse, protège Sasuke et Neji et Kiba et.. tout le monde quoi, à demain…  
Il se relève, essuyant nerveusement ses mains sur son pantalon avant d'approcher de la créature qui l'attend toujours, nonchalamment appuyée à la porte, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine d'une manière soigneusement calculée pour la mettre en valeur.  
-On y va ? Susurre-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.  
Sakura entend très distinctement Naruto déglutir et hocher la tête. La renarde lui prend la main, puis adresse un dernier regard moqueur à Sakura et ils repartent en silence.  
oOo  
Quand Sasuke se réveille, encore fatigué mais avec un besoin urgent de vider sa vessie, Sakura n'a pas bougé. Elle est assise contre le mur, tête baissée et les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Au premier regard, Sasuke la croit endormie, mais quand il revient des toilettes, elle s'est redressée et se masse la nuque en baillant.  
-Tu devrais dormir, ordonne-t-il de son ton ronchon habituel.  
Elle secoue la tête et s'étire encore une fois avant de répondre.  
-Non… J'attends Naruto. Va te recoucher Sasuke…  
Sasuke fronce les sourcils et s'agenouille près de Sakura, réprimant une grimace de douleur quand ses muscles protestent.  
-Ou est Naruto ?  
Sakura hésite, surtout parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment répondre à cette question. 'Eh bien, Naruto a décidé de tester la zoophilie avec une renarde beaucoup mieux roulée que moi'. … non, hors de question de lâcher autant inner Sakura devant Sasuke.  
-Il… Et bien… Il… Il y avait cette.. femme.. Et…  
-Quelle femme ? Reprend Sasuke.  
-…Une renarde, finit par répondre Sakura. Elle nous a suivis depuis Yamata, on dirait, et… Naruto a dit qu'il… qu'il avait…  
-Ha. Elle a pas perdu de temps, grommela Sasuke en se laissant tomber près de Sakura.  
Il sent presque aussitôt le regard de Sakura se river sur lui, aussi perçant que le chidori à pleine puissance.  
-Tu savais ?  
Ho merde. Inner Sakura en vue.  
Le brun se compose l'expression la plus blasée qu'il peut tout en luttant contre une envie de bailler. La discussion va être longue et il a horreur de ça…  
-C'est elle qui nous a renseigné sur Orochi.  
-Et ça l'autorise à emmener Naruto pour.. pour…  
-Elle est en chaleurs.  
Cette fois Sakura le fixe d'une expression stupéfaite.  
-Elle cherchait un mâle, Naruto lui a promis de… L'aider.  
-Sasuke, gémit Sakura en reprenant ses esprits, Les kitsunes… elles.. Elles peuvent.. elles peuvent TUER leurs partenaires au lit !  
La jeune fille se lève et commence à faire les cent pas devant leur feu moribond, s'arrachant presque les cheveux.  
-Je vais tuer cet abruti quand il reviendra... Si il revient ! Aller fricoter avec un bakemono, mais il ne se rend pas compte ? Et si elle l'ensorcelait !  
-Naruto est plus puissant qu'elle… Commence Sasuke.  
-Il a utilisé beaucoup de chakra aujourd'hui, il ne s'est pas reposé et elle va lui prendre de l'énergie vitale par-dessus ! Hurle Sakura en se jetant a genoux devant Sasuke.  
Le brun est un peu décontenancé par la réaction de Sakura. Elle qui est d'habitude si réfléchie n'écoute même pas ses arguments.  
-Elle va lui faire du mal !  
-Ca, j'en doute, marmonne Sasuke, pas assez bas pour que Sakura n'entende pas.  
-Mais elle pourrait le... le…  
-Violer ?  
-Sasuke ! Proteste Sakura en rougissant de la nuance exacte de sa robe.  
-Sakura, reprend Sasuke, Naruto a assez de chakra pour tenir le coup. Tu le sais.  
La jeune fille balbutie longuement avant d'admettre le fait, détournant le regard.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je… J'ai.. Je m'inquiète… Enfin, quand on le laisse seul tu sais bien qu'il lui arrive des catastrophes inimaginables !  
-De quoi tu as peur ?  
Sakura se tait à nouveau, fixant longuement Sasuke. Cela fait des années que Sasuke ne lui a pas reproché d'être une froussarde, depuis qu'elle a fait ses preuves au combat, qu'elle a tenu tête a des ennemis plus fort qu'elle et qu'elle leur a fait amèrement regretter.  
Non, ce n'est pas un reproche.  
Juste une question.  
-Elle… Elle est belle. Elle est en chaleurs. Elle pourrait avoir des enfants avec Naruto…  
Cette fois, c'est Sasuke qui ne comprend pas où elle veut en venir. Sakura cherche ses mots, peignant nerveusement ses cheveux du bout des doigts, évitant son regard, comme si elle trahissait un secret.  
-Tu.. .Tu sais quel est le plus grand rêve de Naruto ?  
Malgré le sérieux de son ton, Sasuke ne peux retenir un petit reniflement dédaigneux.  
-Qui ne le sait pas ? Etre Hokage.   
-Non.. non pas celui là… Corrige Sakura avec une inspiration qui ressemble à un sanglot. L'autre.  
L'autre ?  
La question doit se voir sur son visage, car Sakura continue, tordant nerveusement ses mains.  
-L'autre grand rêve de Naruto, Sasuke, c'est d'avoir une famille.  
Et Sasuke ne répond rien, trop stupéfait de n'avoir jamais compris ça, alors que maintenant, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.  
-Il.. Il nous a adoptés... toi, moi… Konohamaru... Iruka-senseï, Kakashi-senseï… Mais… Mais si il avait une famille. A lui… Ses enfants à lui… Sa femme… Il n'aurait plus besoin de nous…  
Plus besoin de lui…  
-Et s'il restait avec elle? S'il partait élever leurs enfants ? Continue Sakura, au bord des larmes.  
-Non… Il… il ne quitterait pas Konoha… Il veut... il doit devenir Hokage….  
-Il veut être Hokage pour que quelqu'un ait besoin de lui ! Pour qu'il soit indispensable, pour que les gens reconnaissent qu'il existe vraiment ! Mais si quelqu'un lui donne ça avant…  
-NON ! Il ne nous ferait pas ça. Il… Il reviendra, affirma Sasuke d'une voix plus sûre. Il va revenir. Va te coucher Sakura, je vais l'attendre.  
Sakura hésite un moment avant de secouer la tête, et fait mine de se recoiffer pour essuyer ses larmes discrètement.  
-Non… Je.. je vais attendre aussi.. Je n'ai pas sommeil.  
Sasuke hoche la tête et s'installe plus confortablement contre le mur.  
Il ne proteste pas quand Sakura s'assied près de lui et qu'il sent la chaleur de sa cuisse contre la sienne, l'arrondi de son épaule sur son bras.  
Il ne se rebiffe pas quand, au bout d'une heure, Sakura commence à s'assoupir contre lui.  
Il ne la repousse pas quand elle finit endormie sur ses genoux.  
Peut être qu'ils vont perdre Naruto cette nuit. Mais elle est là, avec lui, elle est chaude, et vivante et il refuse de lâcher prise.  
Que ce soit sur Sakura ou sur Naruto.  
oOo  
C'est une sensation de chaleur qui réveille Sasuke en sursaut et il a déjà attrapé la main du responsable avant d'achever d'ouvrir les yeux.  
-Oy Sasuke…  
Pour la première fois de sa vie peut être, Sasuke n'en croit pas ses yeux.  
-Si tu préfères geler sur place, c'est ton affaire, continue Naruto d'une voix basse et bizarrement rauque. Mais laisse-moi au moins couvrir Sakura.  
Sasuke cligne des yeux une demi-dizaine de fois avant d'être sûr de ce qu'il voit dans la lumière blafarde du petit matin. C'est bien Naruto. Un Naruto bien échevelé, visiblement épuisé, son blouson déchiré noué autour de sa taille et qui essaye de les border, Sakura et lui, avec la couverture d'un des futons.  
-Allez, lâche-moi, grommelle le blond de cette drôle de voix, tirant sur son poignet pour se dégager.  
Sasuke obéit, encore surpris qu'il soit là, revenu, et qu'il s'occupe d'eux.  
Surpris aussi, que Sakura soit toujours là, toujours vivante, toujours chaude et qu'il aie un bras posé sur elle, la main sur son épaule, et qu'il soit tellement à l'aise qu'il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Naruto les recouvre soigneusement de la couverture, bordant Sakura, avant d'aller en chercher une seconde pour Sasuke.  
-Naruto…  
-Hm ? Fais le blond, à deux doigts de tomber de sommeil.  
Sakura bouge à son tour, réveillée par les voix, et se redresse, trop groggy pour s'apercevoir que Sasuke la tient contre lui.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Marmonne-t-elle d'un ton ensommeillé avant de voir Naruto qui se penche vers elle. HO BON DIEU NARUTO ! S'exclame-t-elle en se jetant à son cou, le faisant basculer en arrière. TU ES REVENU !  
Naruto, fatigué comme il l'est, ne peut esquiver, ni amortir sa chute et se retrouve au sol, avec une Sakura hystérique accrochée au cou.  
-Tu es revenu, revenu, Seigneur dieu merci…  
-Mais.. Sakura… bien sûr que je suis revenu… J'allais pas partir…  
-NE REFAIS JAMAIS CA TU M'ENTENDS ! Si jamais tu recommences quelque chose d'aussi stupide, je te jure que je te tue !  
-Heu.. oui.. .non… Mais.. pleure pas.. Ca va…  
Sasuke pousse un long soupir, qu'il pourrait aisément faire passer pour de la fatigue si on lui demande.  
Vive l'effet jokari, susurre une voix intérieure qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Kakashi-senseï.  
-Suffit vous deux, vous allez réveiller les autres, ordonne-t-il du ton le plus grognon qu'il peut.  
Sakura se répand aussitôt en excuses confuses tandis que Naruto baille comme un crocodile, essuyant quelques larmes de fatigue.  
-Au lit, décrète Sasuke en ramassant les couvertures tombées au sol.  
-Y'a que deux futons de libre, proteste Naruto.  
-On a qu'à les rapprocher, marmonne Sakura, que la fatigue commence à rattraper à son tour.  
Les trois adolescents rampent vers les futons, tirant maladroitement les matelas pour les rapprocher, avant de se blottir sous les couvertures, hâtivement empilées. Pendant quelques minutes encore, chacun cherche sa place, cognant les genoux, s'enfonçant les coudes dans les côtes par mégarde, mangeant les cheveux les uns des autres. Les pieds de Naruto dépassent de la couverture et il doit se rouler en chien de fusil pour avoir chaud, mais Sakura proteste d'avoir ses genoux dans les reins et le force à se déplier, libérant une petite place toute chaude dans laquelle elle se blottit, les épaules contre son torse. Sasuke leur tourne le dos, comme d'habitude, leur ordonnant de la fermer quand ils recommencent à se chamailler sur qui prend toute la couverture.  
Le silence retombe.  
Sasuke ne dort pas encore.  
Quelque chose ne va pas.  
Il reste encore immobile pendant quelques minutes, écoutant la respiration de ses camarades qui ralentit. Puis, envoyant au diable ses habitudes de solitaire, il se retourne, observe quelques instants les visages de Sakura et Naruto, côte à côte, avant de se recoucher, face à eux cette fois. Il n'hésite pas à glisser un bras sous la taille de Sakura, laissant échapper un petit sourire amusé quand la jeune fille se cambre inconsciemment pour le laisser se blottir, ni à tendre l'autre bras et chercher l'épaule de Naruto.  
Là.  
Maintenant, il les a tous les deux sous la main, ils ne peuvent s'échapper et faire quelque chose de stupide sans qu'il s'en rende compte.  
Il se sent plus tranquille.  
Et il s'endort aussitôt.


	8. Epilogue

Yamata no orochi - Epilogue 

–On dirait que vous avez fait du sumo avec Akatsuki au grand complet, commente Tsunade quand l'équipe, minus Neji, entre dans son bureau, traînant des pieds.

–Me demande si j'aurais pas préféré, grommelle Naruto en réponse.

Tsunade leur jette un bref regard, analysant leur état de santé d'un œil entraîné avant de se détendre totalement. Mis à part la jambe de Shikamaru, aucun ne souffre de blessures graves, même si leur niveau de chakra est anormalement bas.

–Rapport, Shikamaru.

–Nous avons enquêté sur la famille Nazuchi et les évènements qui ont eu lieu il y a presque cinquante ans. Nous avons reçu plusieurs témoignages de bakemonos et d'esprits et avons pu reconstituer le déroulement des évènements.

–Qui est ?

Shikamaru se fend d'un immense sourire sadique.

–Le démon serpent connu sous le nom de Yamata no Orochi, scellé il y a des siècles par le dieu Susano–O, fondateur de la famille Nazuchi, s'est libéré à la suite de la négligence des prêtres. S'ensuit une épidémie, qui dissimule en réalité une invasion démoniaque progressive et sa recherche d'un nouveau corps. Le démon finit par jeter son dévolu sur la descendante de Susano–O et l'enfant qu'elle porte. A sa naissance, il est emmené loin de Yamata par son père et élevé à Konoha sous le nom d'Orochimaru.

Tsunade reste surprise pendant quelques secondes, la mâchoire ballante, avant de parvenir à se secouer.

–Orochimaru… Est un démon ?

–De classe Kyûbi, intervient Naruto.

La femme met quelques instants à se remettre du choc, faisant mine d'ordonner une pile de dossier pour se donner une contenance.

–Je.. .Je vois. Bon, je me doutais de quelque chose comme ça…

–La prochaine fois, mets-nous au courant de tes doutes avant de nous balancer dans la maison hantée, vieille peau, ronchonne Naruto.

–Je croyais que tu t'ennuyais avec tes 'missions à la noix', Naruto, objecte Tsunade avec un regard en coin.

–Sûr, je m'ennuie pas quand Sakura ou Neji sont en danger ! Contre–attaque Naruto aussitôt.

–Naruto, ça suffit, soupire Sakura, plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son équipier.

–Autre chose ? Demande Tsunade en se tournant de nouveau vers Shikamaru.

–Nous avons pris contact avec un tengu du nom de Kurogane qui nous a renseigné sur Orochi et ses pouvoirs. Il nous a conseillé de le détruire le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'immortalité.

–Alors c'est trop tard, soupire Tsunade.

–Pas exactement, coupe Kiba. Vous connaissez l'épée appelée Kusanagi no tsurugi ?

Tsunade hausse un sourcil mais hoche la tête.

–Bien sûr, c'était le katana d'Orochimaru. Une arme familiale d'après lui…

–C'est la seule arme qui puisse tuer Orochi.

Tsunade regarde longuement les adolescents, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

–Bien. Bon travail. Rompez…

–On peut avoir des vacances ? Réclame Naruto.

–Filez, ordonne Tsunade d'un ton froid.

Les cinq amis saluent poliment, Naruto affichant un doigt d'honneur en guise de courbette et, quelques secondes plus tard, se retrouvent devant la porte, évitant l'encrier que Tsunade a jeté à la tête de Naruto.

–Elle a ses ragnagnas ou quoi ? Marmonne le blond, frottant sa bosse en ronchonnant.

–Tu étales l'encre, arrête, fais Sakura en lui retenant la main.

–SHIZUNE ! AMENE MOI DU SAKE ! Retentit la voix de Tsuande à travers la porte de chêne.

–Elle a l'air de bien le prendre je trouve, marmonne Kiba quand l'assistante de Tsunade passe à côté d'eux.

–Pour quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre qu'elle a passé une grande partie de sa vie à proximité d'un démon, je trouve aussi, déclare Sakura, auscultant la bosse de Naruto.

Naruto sursaute et elle le redresse avec une moue sévère.

–Arrête de geindre, tu n'as rien.

–Ha... heu, merci Sakura…

-C'est pas un encrier qui l'achèvera, marmonne Sasuke poussant négligemment la bouteille du pied.

–Ho toi… Grogne Naruto.

–stop, suffit les garçons, intervient Sakura en s'immisçant entre eux, les obligeant à reculer, on respecte la distance de sécurité.

–C'est quoi la distance de sécurité ? Demande Kiba, jouant avec le chapelet qu'il porte maintenant autour du cou.

–Assez loin pour ne pas se prendre de baffe de Sakura quand on se dispute, rétorque Naruto avant de se prendre une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

–Recule encore de deux pas, conseille Sasuke d'un ton pince sans rire.

–Sasuke, proteste Sakura d'un ton qu'elle espère sévère, arrête d'encourager Naruto !

Le brun hausse les épaules avant de dédier un sourire carnassier à Naruto qui lui tire la langue en échange. Désespérée par les enfantillages de ses équipiers, Sakura les pousse en direction de la sortie.

–Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous deux ?

–Je crois que Sasuke aurait une petite idée à ce sujet, marmonne Kiba dans sa barbe.

Le brun foudroie Kiba du regard, mais le cabochard se contente de lui sourire, exactement de la même manière qu'il a souri, deux semaines auparavant, quand il a trouvé les trois membres de l'équipe sept blottis sous la même couverture, Sakura presque allongée sur Sasuke et Naruto en mode bébé koala, le nez dans les cheveux de Sakura et les mains enfouies dans le tee-shirt de Sasuke.

Depuis leur réveil, ils agissent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés les uns sur les autres comme une portée de jeunes chiot, comme si Sakura n'avait pas eu la main de Naruto dans son corsage (quoique si, elle avait réagi là, plutôt violemment en fait) et que Sasuke n'avait pas pu utiliser sa main gauche tant que sa circulation ne serais pas revenue à la normale.

Ils font comme si.

Mais Sasuke ne laisse plus ses deux acolytes disparaître de sa vue et Naruto leur tourne autour pour les protéger comme si Orochi ou Itachi ou un autre psychopathe démoniaque en vadrouille allait leur tomber dessus et Sakura les colle et les materne et refuse de les laisser seuls, sans savoir si elle veut être leur sœur, leur mère ou autre chose.

Mais Kiba sait.

–Hey, Shika.

Le surdoué se tourne à demi vers Kiba qui regarde les trois amis s'éloigner en se chamaillant.

–Tu me dois dix sacs.

Shikamaru regarde Kiba, puis le trio, puis de nouveau Kiba.

–Pas tant qu'ils sont pas passés au stade supérieur.

–Ok. Vingt que Sasuke fait le premier pas.

–Vingt que c'est Sakura.

–Vendu.

Fin


End file.
